REVENGE OF THE ULTIMATE DARE CHALLENGE
by Troy168
Summary: From the contestants from the OC's ULTIMATE DARE CHALLENGE, and from the ULTIMATE TIME DARE CHALLENGE, we gave then a second chance to win the ULTIMATE PRIZE
1. Prolog part 1

REVENGE OF THE ULTIMATE DARE CHALLENGE

Prolog part 1

(Troy and Greg was heading towards the studio when they saw a giant bean heading towards the studio)

Troy:Don't worry, I got this(He grab the remote, and push it, causing a large funnel that shrinks down appears, and made the bean smaller and smaller untill it was a very small bean, then Troy grab a jar, and put the bean inside the jar)and yet you told me that my profet was going to waist on that "Stupid" product.

Greg:Lucky, so who the jackass that fired that bean...(He took a closer look at the bean)oh, it's Bio, just leave it to me.

(Greg shake the bottle, throws into a package, wrote Cylo's address down, and throw it into the mailbox)

Troy:Why did you...

Greg:Let just say that Bio and Cylo has a little surprize coming to then...

Troy:Right.

(Troy and Greg went inside, and saw the contestants crowding around her)

Greg:Hey, what's going on...

Zoey:It's Tsuna, she faited.

Troy:What(Troy and Greg went towards then, and saw that Tsuna had fainted)HEY, WE NEED A MEDIC HERE!

(20 minutes later)

(Everybody was in the medical room as Troy and the medic was talking in the separate room)

Espio:Oh man, I hope she's okay...

Sonic:Hey, no worries, she'll pull through, right?

(Then Troy went through the door)

Troy:Hey guy's, I got some bad news, Tsuna is dying...

Everybody:WHAT!

Troy:It's true...

Espio:Well, can't you revive her...

Troy:I can't, since she's a spirit, my powers is useless against it.

Espio:No... Tsuna...

Greg:HEY WAIT A MINUTE, Cylo said that the seal is the only way that's keeping her alive, and Espio has the seal.

Rouge:Wait, does it mean that Cylo...

Troy:It look's like it's that way...

Greg:Well, I'm going to kick his ass for...

Espio:Hold it Greg, I need to speak with her alone.

(Espio went to her bed, and saw Tsuna resting on her bed)

Tsuna:Oh, hey Espio... I'm guessing that you came here to see me...

Espio:Yes my love, I just can't stand of watching you die...

Tsuna:Yeah, and even though I gave him the stuff he needed, he treats me like I'M A FU...

Espio:Tsuna, please save you're energy, I don't think you have much time left.

Tsuna:Oh, well the medic says that in Midnight, I will die...

Espio:Then I'll stay with you until Midnight, or even longer...

Tsuna:Thank you Espio...

(And they started to kiss for about 5 hours)

(In the next day)

(Tsuna was opening her eyes, and took a look around)

(Tsuna:Ugh... wait, am I dead(She look at the mometor)my heartbeat is going on stil, wait, that means...)

(Tsuna then got up, causing Espio to wake up)

Tsuna:Espio, I'm alive...

Espio:I don't belive it, I believe that our bond with the seal has given us the strength to live.

Tsuna:Yeah...

(And they started to makeout, Troy was watching through the door frain, and was heading down the hall)

Troy:So Espio's seal is stronger then Cylo's seal, well, everybody from the second and the third season will be taking part in the battle, but if you want to change you're wishes, you have three days to update you're wish, I'm Troy, and we'll see you next time.

(Meanwhile:In Cylo's P.O.V)

(Cylo was beating on the boxing bag with Sora and Bio)

Cylo:Hey wait, why am I...

Sora:Well, it just in case we have to fight someone.

Cylo:Right(Cylo was training, was about to use his wind sword, but nothing happened)what the... what happened to my attack.

Bio:Well mabey the attack from Nemesis might've made us tired and make the powers weak.

Cylo:Right...

(Then a knock came at the door, when Cylo open the door, a mailman appear at the door)

Mailman:Package for you sir.

Cylo:Oh, um... thanks(Cylo signed the package, and close the door)hey, did anybody order somthing...

Bio & Sora:Nope.

Cylo:Well, then why did the package...

(Then the package exploded, causing Cylo, Bio, and Sora to fall to the ground)

(Remenber, you have three days to put in you're updated wish, otherwise I'll have to use the old wish that you put in)


	2. Prolog part 2

REVENGE OF THE ULTIMATE DARE CHALLENGE

Prolog Part 2

(Troy and Greg was working on the plans when they notice a familier person heading towards the studio, when they check it out, it turns out to be Jake, Cream, and Cocoa)

Troy:Oh hey Jake, long time no see.

Jake:Yeah yeah, I'm heard that you're making all the contestants from both 2nd and 3rd season, so I though that...

Troy:Actually Jake, since you're the 2nd champion, you won't be facing the 4th season.

Jake:Oh...

Greg:Yeah and(He turned and notice Cocoa)what the... what happened to you're son.

Cream:Oh, well Dialga broke into our studio and grow ahead our son 8 years.

Troy:Oh, so are you...

Cocoa:Yeah, we'll rest in you're studio.

(They went in, and then Troy and Greg went back to their planning)

Greg:Okay, why do we get so many people that are not from the other two seasons trying to enter to our 4th season.

Troy:They just didn't know it.

Greg:Right, well I'm going to destroy Cylo's stuff.

Troy:Right, have fun.

(And Greg went out)

(50 minutes later)

(Greg was hiding in the bush as he was waiting unitll they saw Cylo, Sora, and Bio left, then Greg went through the window, and begain searching)

(Greg:Okay, I'm going to destroy somthing, what should I destroy first)

(Greg took a look around the building when he saw someone comming through the door, but Greg manage to knock him out)

(Greg:Okay, why is there a doctor in the house, somthing must've gone wrong)

(Greg went through the door, and saw Anon on the bed, he tries waking him up, but nothing happens)

(Greg:Okay, change of plans, I better get him into a better Medic)

(Greg pick up Anon, and he went out of Cylo's house)

(50 more minutes later)

(Greg had put Anon on the bed in the medical room, then Troy show's up)

Troy:Greg, I heard that you... what have you done with Anon.

Greg:Nothing, I was in his house and saw Anon on the bed, I think somthing's wrong with him.

Medic:Then leave him to me.

(They turn and saw the Medic showing up, the Medic examins his body for a while)

Troy:So what happened.

Medic:Well, this patient is in a coma, but not to worry, this can be solve with my Medic gun.

Greg:Is that the solution to every problens in the medical world.

Medic:Well it won't cure the aids, but I'm planning to upgrade my Medic gun soon.

Greg:Right...

(The Medic points the Medic gun towards Anon, and fired the gun, and after a while, he woke up)

Anon:Owww, what happened...

Greg:Well I found you on the bed, and I brought you back to the studio.

Anon:Oh, well the last thing I remenber is that I was fighting Nemesis, and then I guess I ended up in here, I guess I owe you guys one.

Greg:Right, and I have an Idea about you.

Anon:Huh, what are you...

(Then straps appear and trapped Anon around him)

Greg:Well I'm going to make you faster, smarter, stronger, and better, and I need noone to interupt me, and just in case(Greg went, and push the button, causing a bunch of lvl 3 sentries appear and surround the surgin room)I'll see you in a while.

(Greg dragged Anon towards the surgon room)

Troy:This is starting to get weirder and weirder.


	3. Prolog part 3

(If you have been wanderng why I havn't been posting the chapters, well it because I went to the hospital, and yet they havn't manage to cure my headache, and I could be late more often, but enjoy)

REVENGE OF THE ULTIMATE DARE CHALLENGE

Prolog 3

Tsuna:Hey Espio, how do I look.

(Tsuna and Espio was in the changing room, and Tsuna was trying out clothing, so when she went out of the changing room, she was wearing a black leather with a dawn clothing)

Espio:You look beautiful Tsuna.

Tsuna:Oh, thank you Espio.(Both Espio and Tsuna started to make out, and then they heard the noise that was happening in the change room)what was that.

Espio:I think it's coming from the change room.

(Both Espio and Tsuna went towards the door, and discover that Cylo, Bio, and Sora had appear in the change room)

Cylo:Oh...

Bio:...um...

Sora:...hi mom...

(Meanwhile:at the studio)

(Troy was working on the set as the other contestants shows up, then Cylo, Bio, and Sora appear through the door, causing the other contestants to step back a bit)

Bio:Damnit Cylo, I thought you had it sent to where Anon is...

Cylo:I know, I just don't know what happened...

Sora:Mabey the thing happend when...

Cylo:Shut up Sora, it's not because of me and her, she a trator, and I don't know why she's still around.

Troy:Trouble with you're powers Cylo.

(Troy jump down onto the stage as Cylo, Sora and Bio got up)

Bio:Hey shut up Troy, I'm joining this season and I'm going to help Cylo win the challenge.

Troy:Well, since you have appeare in the third season, unfortunally, you havn't taken part in the third challenge, and you have got to go.

(Troy snapped his finger, and Bio went through the trapdoor)

Cylo:Bio, NOOOOO!

Sora:Don't worry, I'll try to get Bio out of here.

Troy:Then you will be joining with him in the Nightmare Zone.

Sora:Really, cause I can defeat you're Nightmare Zone in a flash.

Cylo:Sora, NOOO(But Troy snapped his finger, and Sora went through the trapdoor)Damnit, first Tsuna, then Anon, then Bio, and now Sora, I sweare that once I win, I'm going to use one of my wishes to make you're series gone and I'LL BRING BACK MY FRIENDS!

Troy:Hmm, you got you're self a deal, and remenber, the next day is the start of our 4th season, I'm Troy, and I'll see you next time on the ULTIMATE DARE CHALLENGE!

(Meanwhile:In Greg's P.O.V)

Anon:So... what happened to me...

Greg:Oh, let just say that you will be capible of handling the challenge more easier now.

Anon:Oh, thanks Greg.

(Anon got off the chair, and went to the stage)

Greg:Yeah, no problen... heh, heh, heh, heh...

(Meanwhile:In Bio's Nightmare)

(Bio was falling off the sky, and he went through the ice floor)

(Bio:OH SHIT, THIS WATER IS FREEZING COLD, I BETTER GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE IT'S FREEZE ME)

(Bio tries to escape, but he was frozen in progress)

(Meanwhile:In Sora's P.O.V)

(Sora was looking around the hall, and was trying to find a way out)

(Sora:Pffh, a hall, really, is that suppose to be scary)

(Sora was looking around, and was noticing that he was being followed, when he opened the door, he saw a bunch of zombies at the door)

(Sora:OH SHIT, ZOMBIES)

(Sora tries to run away, but a zombie that was holding a gun shot Sora on the chest, and he falls to the ground, and he was being eaten alive by the zombies)

(So yeah, this may be you're last day to change you're wish, so good luck)


	4. Round 1

REVENGE OF THE ULTIMATE DARE CHALLENGE

Round 1

(Every contestants was at the studio as Greg was doing headcount, and the Medic(Yes, he's a offical character in the UDC series) is upgrading his Medic gun)

Troy:Hello, and welcome to the ULTIMATE DARE CHALLENGE, where the contestants from 2nd and 3rd season will be taking part in a second chance to win the Ultimate prize, now let me introduce our 3 current champions, first up, is the Master jewel thief, Rouge the bat.

(The Audience cheered as Rouge, Sonic, and Zoey waved to the audience)

Rouge:Let's hope that this will be intresting.

Troy:Okay, then we have our 2nd champion, he's a host in his own TOD, please welcome, Jake the penguine.

(The audience cheered as Jake, Cream, and Cocoa waved to the audicence)

Jake:All I have to say is as long as I'm far away from Greg, I'm good.

Greg:HEY!

Troy:Right, and for our last champion, he's a samuri that follows the code of honor, please welcome... Chris.

(The audicence cheered as Chris and Amy waved to the audience)

Chris:May the honor be with all of the contestants.

Troy:Okay, now that we got that out of the way, let me...

Greg:HEY TROY, WE'RE MISSING CYLO!

Troy:Huh(He check the contesants)and yet he wanted to try to cancel our show.

Anon:I think he might've committed suicide after he thinks that we're dead.

Troy:Just let me revive him.

(Troy went to the revive-ator machine, and manage to revive Cylo in his normal body)

Cylo:Ugh... where am I...

Troy:You're in the show dumbass.

Cylo:OH SHIT, I GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE!

(Cylo tries to get out, but Anon blocks him)

Anon:Hey calm down Cylo.

Cylo:A.A..Anon, is it really you, but I though you were dead.

Anon:Hey, if I was dead, then Greg would've kill me earlier.

Greg:He's got a point dumbass.

Cylo:Well, what about my friends...

Troy:I'll let then go after you been elimiated.

Cylo:Well, I'll win even if I had to face my friends.

Troy:Right...

Greg:Oh, and we don't need new contestants right now, so if any one of you was not in the 2nd or 3rd season, then GET THE FUCK OUT!

(Then the non-contestants left the stage)

Troy:Alright, now I better explain the rules before anymore things happened, since we have a large number, we're limiting the numbers of lives from 3 to 1, so if you screwup once, you're out, now normally we would have a challenge right now, but due to some techno problens, we're not going to have a elimation challenge(The contestants was about to cheer)however, we're going to have a non-elimation challenge that will split you 24 contestants into two groups, one group will be safe from elimiations, while an another group will had to face the elimiation challenge...

Ike:Well how are we suppose to fight who...

Don:Oh like you care.

Ike:SHUT THE FUCK UP DON!

Sean:Great, I'm so glad of seeing then again.

Samatha:Hey, be nice, you have to forgive...

Sean:I was not talking about Troy and Greg.

Samatha:Oh...

Troy:Let's just get to our first challenge(Troy pressed a button, and a sumo arena appear on stage)here's you're first challenge, at two of a time, you will try to knock you're oppoment off the ring, the order will be random, and the winner will avoid the elimiation challenge, so let's get the order down.

(Troy grab the slot machine, and started spining the wheel, and the first two are Metal, and Stephen, then the two people went on the plathform)

Greg:Get ready, cause it's time TO GET IT ON!

(Greg hit the dong(That appear out of nowhere)and both Metal, and Stephen started struglling)

Metal:So you're 8th, so what, I'm third in the match.

Stephen:Oh really, well the last time I check, you we're 5th dumbass.

Metal:Shut up loser.

(Metal tried to push him off the arena, but Stephen manage to flip Metal over him and he landed outside the ring)

Troy:And Metal lost the challenge, next up is...(Troy check the next resuilt)Maledict and Kicks.

(Both Maledict and Kicks got on arena, and charge at eachother, Maledict charges high while Kicks duck, causing Maledict to fly off the arena)

Greg:Fail Maledict, just Fail.

(2 hours later)

(Dex, Sean, Samatha, Dash, Matt, Than, Ruin, and Anon had manage to won the challenge while Amber, Zied, Black Rose, Ike, Don, Nega Sean, Darkness, and Jen had lost the challenge)

Troy:Alright, now it's time for Cylo and Tsuna to get on the arena.

(Tsuna and Cylo got on the arena)

Cylo:Listen Tsuna, just get off the arena, you're being brainwashed.

Tsuna:You're being greedy Cylo, I bet the spirt have givin me a second chance to show that you're greedy.

Cylo:Me, Greedy, FAT CHANCE!

(And after the dong, Cylo tries to get his areo sword out, but failed, and then Tsuna got her areo sword out and knock Cylo out of the ring)

Greg:And the winner is Tsuna.

Cylo:What the... why can't I use my skills.

Anon:Mabey somthing's wrong with you're powers, let me check to see if there's somthing wrong.

Tsuna:Oh, you don't get it, I "forgot" to tell you that if you remove you're seal, you lose you're powers that the spirit have given you.

Cylo & Anon:WHAT!

Espio:And since I rather stick with my skills then the spirits skills, I show no greedyness in her eyes.

(And both Espio and Tsuna kissed)

Cylo:I swear to god that as soom as I get my skills back, and win this challenge, I WILL MAKE THINGS BACK TO THE WAY THEY ARE!

Anon:Well except the fact that I'm stronger and smarter then ever.

Cylo:Okay, that I can keep.

Troy:Right, well folks, that's all the time we have here, I'm Troy, and this is Greg, and we'll see youi next time on the REVENGE OF THE ULTIMATE DARE CHALLENGE!

Matt:1

Tsuna:1

Anon:1

Jen:1

Than:1

Amber:1

Stephen:1

Maledict:1

Ruin:1

Zied:1

Dex:1

Sean:1

Samatha:1

Metal:1

Dash:1

Nega Sean:1

Cylo:1

Kicks:1

Darkness:1

Black Rose:1

Ike:1

Don:1

(Note, I'm sorry for taking too long, I just have been busy, like the fact that I still have this horrible headaches, school business, figuring out the stuff for future episodes, and working on the new series called "JUDGE THIS SONIC COUPLES" where I judge the Sonic Couples to see if they are worthy of being a couples or not, and if you find this episode weak, well don't worry, cause it will be better)


	5. Round 2

REVENGE OF THE ULTIMATE DARE CHALLENGE

Round 2

(In Than's P.O.V)

(Than was heading down the hall when he notice a familier pink cat leaning on the hallway)

(Than:Well well well, what do we have here, better make my move)

(Than then went up to Blaze)

Than:So Blaze, you're alone...

(Then Blaze turn to Than, and put him through a headlock)

Blaze:LISTEN PERVERT, I'M NOT GOING TO LET SOME FUCKER GOING TO SCREW ME OVER, GOT IT!

Than:GAH, CAN'T WE JUST... GAH... HANGOUT...

(Blaze thought for a moment, then let him go out of her headlock)

Blaze:Well, alright then, I'll hangout in you're room, but you have untill 6 PM to see if you can woo me over, or you will lose, got it.

(And after Than shakes his head, Blaze then left while he tries to catch his breath)

(Than:So I have until 6 PM to try to win her over, well I better get my good look charm going)

(Meanwhile:In Anon's P.O.V)

(Anon and Cylo was checking out the books about wind spirits)

Anon:So, found anything yet.

Cylo:No, I just don't know why my skills isn't working, or the fact that she can use the skills as she wants.

Bio:Well I don't want to alarm you, but the toilets plugged up again.

(They turned and saw their bathroom was flooded)

Anon & Cylo:BIO!

Bio:What, can a guy who's been in a freezer for ten days need's to take a dump.

Cylo:So you think that crapping in our toilets instead of using the "Guest" bathroom.

Bio:Well...

Anon:Hey guys, take a look at this...

Cylo:What...

(Both Cylo and Bio went towards Anon)

Anon:Well do you remenber when Tsuna used that sword on you.

Cylo:Yeah, where are you...

Anon:Well, when you remove you're seal, you also lost you're skills, and the spirt will gain the skills from the host.

Cylo:WHAT!

Anon:That's not all, it also stated that the spirits will also give the weakest version of their favorite skill.

Cylo:So wait, you're telling me that not only I lost my skills, but I also have the weakest version of my favorite skill.

Anon:Basicly... yeah.

Bio:So that's why you're sword felt diffrent, that sword is too weak.

Cylo:Hey, one more word about my crappy thing and you're sleeping in the hall for a week.

(And Anon gagged a bit)

Cylo:SHUT UP ANON!

(In the show)

(Stephen, Kicks, Dex, Sean, Samatha, Dash, Matt, Than, Ruin, Anon was at the stage when Greg and Troy show up)

Greg:Well well well, you winners had manage to make it...

Sean:Wait, why are we here...

Greg:Cause you will get a advantage for skip the challenge for three days, while the others will have to face the three challenge.

Kicks:So what, I can...

Troy:Let's get to you're challenge.

(Then, each contestants was strapped with a handcuffs that appear out of nowhere, and then a random person appear on the other side of the handcuff)

(Than:Blaze, Stephen:Lien-da, Dex:Knuckles, Kicks:Manic, Tsuna:Espio, Sean:Sonia, Dash:Ruby, Anon:Randon Drunk Person, Samatha:A randon Fat person and Ruin:A randon old nagging lady)

Everybody(Except Troy and Greg):What the...

Troy:For you're challenge, you will have to stay with the person as long as you can, and the only way you can get out iis by pushing the buttons on you're electronic handcuff...

Drunk Person:Wha... where... I doan't have tea momee...

Anon:Um... wha...

Greg:Oh and note that if you release you're handcuff, you will be elimiated from this challenge, so good luck.

(And then Greg and Troy left)

Than:So Blaze...

Blaze:Don't you even think about it, cause at 6:00 PM, I'm going to release this handcuff, and if you want to stay in the game, you better do what I say, GOT IT!

Than:Okay, okay...

Blaze:Good.

Old Lady:So then my grandson brought me these flowers and, well long story short, they we're beautiful and, oh long story short, she came to my house to visit me and, well long story short, she brought his husband and well, long story short...

Ruin:Shit, this is going to be a long day isn't it...

(25 minutes later:In Cylo's P.O.V)

(Cylo and Bio was studying the books when Anon arrive with a drunk person)

Cylo:Oh hey Anon, um... who's that person.

Anon:A drunk person that's going to stay with me until the other's gived up.

Bio:Why don't you...

Anon:Cause then I'll be elimiated...

Drunk Person:Hea... Lizard guy... di hyo habv any bo5rys...

Bio:What...

Cylo:Are you drunk right now...

Drunk Person:No I al noe drunk, teak that beck...

Bio:Oh gee, I wander how the other's are doing...

Anon:Why are you concerm about...

Bio:THAT WAS A SCARCASM YOU JACKASS!

(Meanwhile:In Than's P.O.V)

(Than was in Blaze's room sitting on a chair that is surrounded by red tape, while Blaze was sleeping, then Than tried to get out)

Blaze:HEY, ONE STEP AND I'LL REMOVE THE HANDCUFF!

(And after Than sit's down, Blaze went back to sleep)

(Than:This is not what I have in mine)

(Meanwhile:In Stephen's P.O.V)

Stephen:OWWWW, WHAT THE FUCK BITCH!

(Stephen was strapped on the bed, and was getting whipped by Lien-Da's whip(Ironic, isn't))

Lien-da:Well, well, well, do you want to give up.

Stephen:NO, I WILL NOT GIVE UP, AND WHY THE FUCK DID YOU WANT TO TORTURE ME FOR!

Lien-da:For entertament you moron, you know, if you want...

Stephen:I WILL NOT REMOVE MY CUFFS!

(Meanwhile:In Sean's P.O.V)

(After Sean remove the handcuffs)

Sean:Is it real necessary to kill then...

Samatha:HEY, I would rather lose this challenge then having some fat moron, and some lady in our room.

Sean:Yeah, but aren't we suppose to...

(But then Samatha grab Sean, and started making out with him)

(Meanwhile:In Ruins P.O.V)

(Ruin was banging on his head while the old lady was telling her LOONNGG story(that I will not be telling you cause then it will be too long then)

(2 hours later, in Anon's P.O.V)

(The Drunk Person was drinking booze from their room)

Anon:God damnit, that's the twentyth booze that you have.

Drunk Person:Hekr tay you aea to hell you sqywc hewtat.

Bio:Why can't we just kill him for...

Drunk Person:Hey, wht daw a[rsao 130t2i[wafe[AFRnwee...

(And he fell to the floor, Anon then check his pulse)

Anon:Shit, he's dead, oh well, no point of having this on me anymore.

(He then open his handcuff, and the dead body fell to the floor)

Cylo:So how am I suppose to get my skills back?

Anon:I don't know, and aren't you suppose to be training for you're match.

Cylo:Good point.

(Meanwhile:In Than's P.O.V)

(Than was wearing women's clothing, and was at the stall of the women's bathroom)

(Than:This is fucken embarasing)

(Then Blaze went out of the stall)

Blaze:You know, I have to admit, when most people reach this point, they would've try to get the handcuff off, but you seen to hold on longer then the others.

Than:Oh right.

(Than:At lease I'm getting close to her)

(And after they went out the bathroom, he notice the workers was laughing at him, but they didn't notice that one of their heavy equipment was breaking down, and was crashing through the roof of the studio)

Than:LOOK OUT!

(Than pushed Blaze out of the way as the heavy equipment crashed through the hole)

Blaze:You... you save me, but why...

Than:Cause I love you, and even thought you think that I'm a pervert and such, I still love you either way.

Blaze:Oh Than(Then she notice the handcuff's broken)oh no...

Than:What(Then he notice the broken handcuff)oh crap, oh well, at lease I save you.

Blaze:Yeah... say Than, do you... oh I don't know, hang out in my room.

Than:Oh, sure.

(And then Than manage to get Blaze up, and went to her room)

(Meanwhile:In Stephen's P.O.V)

Stephen:I... will... never... remove my... cuffs...

Lien-da:Fine, I'm bored now.

(And then she remove the cuffs, and left his room, leaving him strapped in)

Stephen:LET ME OUT YOU STUPID BITCH!

(Meanwhile:In Ruin's P.O.V)

(Ruin:That's it, I can't take it anymore)

(Ruin then grab a gun, and then shoot the old lady in the face)

(Back to the show)

Greg:And it's look like Tsuna had manage to reach out on top.

Troy:Right, now let's get the others.

(20 minutes later)

(Metal, Maledict, Cylo, Amber, Zied, Black Rose, Ike, Don, Nega Sean, Darkness, and Jen had appear on stage)

Troy:Now it's time to elimiate the contestants, now here's you're challenge(And after Troy snapped his finger, abunch of small platforms appear, then the contestants got on the platforms)you will be standing on you're platforms and must stay on as long as you can hold on for while avoiding the wrecking ball.

(Then the wrecking ball appear out of nowhere)

Amber:OH SHIT!

Greg:That's right, oh and it's going to be harder and harder until we can get four people elimiated.

Cylo:WHAT, FOUR PEOPLE WILL BE ELIMIATED!

Troy:That's right, Ready... GO!

(And then a wrecking ball started moving, and the contestants started dodging)

Amber:I don't want to lose, I don't want to lose.

(20 minutes later)

(They we're dodging until the part of the platforms broke off)

Zeid:DAMN!

(And Zeid fell off the platform, and went through the trapdoor, then Zeid's platform went down)

Jen:Oh, is Zeid okay...

Troy:Oh don't worry, he just fallen into the Nightmare Zone.

Everybody:(Except Troy and Greg):WHAT!

(Then a wrecking ball went, and hit Maledict in the back, causing him to fell into the Nightmare Zone)

Black Rose:MALEDICT, NOOOO, I'M COMMING!

(Then Black Rose jump into the nightmare zone)

Greg:Weird...

(60 minutes later)

(They we're dodging the wrecking ball while making sure they got their balance right, then Stephen appear)

Stephen:HEY AMBER, I HEARD THAN'S SLEEPING WITH BLAZE!

Amber:WHAT!

(And then the wrecking ball hit Amber in the back and she fall into the Nightmare zone, then the trapdoor close)

Jen:STEPHEN, WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT ABOUT!

Stephen:Oh, you just forgot, didn't you...

(And then he left while laughing)

Jen:ASS HOLE.

Troy:Well anyway's, that's all the time we have here, I'm Troy, and this is Greg, and we'll see you next time on the REVENGE OF THE ULTIMATE DARE CHALLENGE!

(Meanwhile:In Than's P.O.V)

(Than went into Blaze's room, and when he took a look around, he couldn't find her, and when he went in, he heard a door slamming behind him, and when he turn around, he was tackled by Blaze, and they start to makeout on the bed)

(Meanwhile:In Zied's P.O.V)

(Zied:Ugh... where am I...)

(He took a look around, and saw that he was inside a huge ocean)

(Zied:Wait a minute, why do I feel like I was...)

(And then he took a look at the lake, and saw a reflection of Chaos)

(Zied:FFFFFUUUUUUUUUU...)

(Meanwhile:In Maledict's P.O.V)

Maledict:Ow, where the fuck am I(He took a look around, and saw a bunch of flowers)FUCK, NOT THE FUCKEN FLOWERS(And then a small chao appeare and started singing a cheerful song)SHUT THE FUCK UP CHAO(He grabed his gun, and started shooting the chao, but then a bunch of more chao appear and started singing a even more cheerful song)!

(Meanwhile:In Black Rose P.O.V)

(Black Rose:Ugh... where am I...)

(She took a look around, and saw that she was surround in a huge fire)

(Black Rose:OH SHIT, I GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE!)

(Black Rose tries to get out, but she was trapped in a tree fourm)

(Black Rose:HELP ME!)

(Meanwhile:In Amber's P.O.V)

Amber:Oww... where am I...

?:Oh good, she's awake, let's get her...

Amber:Huh...

(And before she can figure out what's going on, she was attack by (N)Silver and started rapping her)

(This will be a 4 parter)

Matt:1

Tsuna:1

Anon:1

Jen:1

Than:1

Stephen:1

Ruin:1

Dex:1

Sean:1

Samatha:1

Metal:1

Dash:1

Nega Sean:1

Cylo:1

Kicks:1

Darkness:1

Ike:1

Don:1

Zied:22th x

Maledict:21th x

Black Rose:20th x

Amber:19th x

(Oh and note, if you watch this episode of The Simpsons, you might find somthing special about a certain celebrity and a certain character)


	6. Round 3

REVENGE OF THE ULTIMATE DARE CHALLENGE

Round 3

(In Than's P.O.V)

(Than was waking up after he had his way with Blaze, and was struck with a bright flash of light)

(Than:Best... Night... Ever...)

(Than got up, and manage to get to the bathroom without waking Blaze up, and took a look at himself in the mirror, and notice some liquid on his face)

Than:What the...(He touch the liquid of the face)Oh, it's saliva, but why does it feel fresh...

(And after Than wash his face, he went to get his clothing, when he notice Blaze waking up)

Blaze:Yawm... oh hey Than.

Than:Hey Blaze, listen...

Blaze:Oh, I was just wandering, how about we can hangout more often in my room...

Than:(Blushing)Oh, sure thing Blaze...

(And then Than sit's next to Blaze)

Blaze:So... what is it you wanted to talk to me about...

Than:Oh, it's proberly nothing.

(Then Than started making out with Blaze)

(Meanwhile:At a unknown place)

(A guy wearing a trench coat was heading down the ally way and was carrying the briefcase, and then he was approach by a mysterious people)

?:So, did you brought the required items and did you're job...

Trench coat guy:Oh, um... yeah, I did...

(Then an another mysterious person dropped down from the roof tops)

?2:Don't lie to us, you know what happened if you lied to us.

Trench coat guy:No man, I'm serious...

(Then ?2 grab the briefcast from the Trench coat guy, and both ? took a look at the briefcast)

?:Well, it looks like you got the require items, and you did you're job, right...

Trench coat guy:Yeah man, I did what you told me.

?2:Good we don't want our favorite person to be elimiated, so we want you to make sure that our favorite person doesn't get elimiated, got it.

Trench coat guy:Yeah, yeah...

(He tries to leave)

?:Oh, and how's my robot doing.

Trench coat guy:Oh, it's fooling the people.

?:Good, now run along now...

(And the Trench coat guy left the ally way)

(Meanwhile:In Jen's P.O.V)

(Jen:I can't believe Stephens up to his dirty tricks again, I better make sure that Stephens is having a "Nice" sleep)

(Jen was walking down the hall, until he was bumped into Than)

Jen:Oh, Than, I need to talk to you.

Than:Sure, what is it.

Jen:Well, Stephen said that you and Blaze were sleeping with eachother, is this true?

Than:Yeah, why...

Jen:Well Stephen have been... wait, what did you say...

Than:Yeah, me and Blaze are hanging out, why did you...

Jen:Wait, so that distraction that cause Amber to lose was...

Than:Wait, did you say that Amber lost.

Jen:Well yeah, and I know what you're thinking...

(Then Than just laugh)

Than:Great, now I have one lest thing to worry about.

(Than went to his room as Jen stand in confusion)

(Meanwhile:In Anon's P.O.V)

(Anon and Bio was supplying the mini-bar that the random drunk man was drinking)

Anon:Okay, I think that's the last of the drinks that the drunk guy had drinken.

Bio:Right, well Cylo has better get back just in case we have to...

Cylo:In case of what...

(They turned and saw that Cylo had made it)

Anon:Oh, about time you show up, do you know how long does it take for us to re-fill this mini-bar for...

Cylo:I know, I know, but my girlfriend had been occupying me alot...

Bio:Speaking of which, we haven't even met her yet.

Cylo:Yeah you have, remenber when Stealth visit us...

Anon:I think you forgotten the fact that she didn't met him yet.

Cylo:Oh, well I better get training.

Anon:Right.

(At the Show)

(The Contestants(Except Tsuna) was at the stage, then Troy and Greg show up)

Troy:Welcome folks, here's you're next challenge(Troy then snapped his fingers, and a series of platforms appear with a bunch of ropes)you're next challenge is to stand on you're platform as long as you can, and the only thing that is supporting you right now is three ropes, and in order to cut the rope is to grab the right color of the pingpong balls, once you grab the right one, you will then get to cut one of the 60 ropes, but be warned, you can cut you're own rope, so choose wisely.

Greg:Oh and we're going to elimiate two people, so GET ON THEIR AND START THE CHALLENGE!

(And after the contestants had got on the platform, they saw alot of ropes, then they notice a large machine at the middle that contains the balls)

Troy:And... GO!

(The balls started firing as the contestants tried to catch the right balls, and in the end, Nega Sean, Darkness, Sean, and Cylo had manage to grab the right balls)

Nega Sean:FUCK YEAH IT'S TIME FOR ME TO CUT SOME SHIT!

(Nega Sean cut's one of the rope, and it after the rope went all over the place, his platform got lower)

Sean:Hey Nega Sean, you just failed...

Nega Sean:SHUT THE FUCK UP!

(Then Darkness cut the rope, and after nothing happened, Sean cut one of the rope, and Cylo's platform started to get lower, then Cylo cut one of the rope, and Ike's platform got lower)

Greg:Okay, let's start it again.

(And the balls started firing again, and this time, Dash, Metal, Matt, and Dex got the right ball, then Dash cut the rope, and nothing happened, then Metal cut the rope, and Kick's platform got lowered, then Matt cut the rope, and Ike's platform got lower)

Don:HEY DUMBASS, ONE MORE AND YOU'RE OUT!

Ike:SHUT THE FUCK UP DUMBASS(And when Sean cut the rope, Ike notice that his third rope was about to let go)OH SHIT, !

(And Ike fell off the platform, and went into the Nightmare Zone)

Troy:Alright, Ike is out, let's get to the next elimiator.

(30 minutes later)

(Cylo, Kicks, Nega Sean, and Don was at their one rope left, while the other's still have two left)

Troy:Alright, here's the next patch.

(And then the balls was let lose, and this time, Jen, Anon, Kicks, and Cylo got the right balls, so when Jen cut the rope, Dex's platform got lowered, and when Anon cut the rope, nothing happened, and when Kicks cut the rope, Cylo notice that his rope was about to go lose)

Cylo:Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit(And then nothing happened)Phew...

Troy:Hmmm...

(And when Cylo cut the rope, Kick's platform gave in, and Kicks went into the Nightmare Zone)

Kicks:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

(And after that, the platforms went away, and the surviving contestants went onto the stage)

Troy:Congratulation guys, you have survive the challenge, I'll see you next time as you will get prepared for the challenge, and that's all the time we have here, I'm Troy, and this is Greg, and we'll see you next time on the REVENGE OF THE ULTIMATE DARE CHALLENGE!

(20 minutes later:In Tsuna's P.O.V)

(Tsuna was carrying a couple of foods when she spotted Greg and Troy through the halls)

(Tsuna:Hm.. mabey I can try to sneak then so I can see about their plans)

(Tsuna then followed Greg and Troy)

Greg:...so why are we going to the upper platform for...

Troy:I suspect foul play here...

Greg:What do you mean...

Troy:Well, when Kicks cut the rope, I notice that his rope was getting lose, but then for some reason, it stop, somthing strange has happened here...

Greg:Well mabey he was close.

Troy:Not likely, I suspect that someone wanted a certain person to win.

Greg:Right...

(And then Tsuna saw that Greg and Troy went through the door, Tsuna manage to block the door, and manage to slip through without alarning Greg or Troy, so they went up the stairs, and then Troy notice somthing)

Troy:What the(Troy then went towards Cylo's rope, and saw that one of the rope was attatch by a iron pole)It looks like something or someone must've want Cylo to stay alive.

Greg:Hey don't look at me, if I want to let my mortal enemy live, I would've use torture.

(Tsuna:Wait, so Cylo wasn't suppose to win that challenge, I better get out of here before I get caught)

(Tsuna then tried to sneak away, but she accidently knock some cans down, and was hurrying down the stairs while the production crew was trying to clean up the cans)

(Meanwhile:In Cylo's P.O.V)

(Cylo and Anon was playing a drinking game while Bio was reading a pormo(Um, I mean "Sonic the Hedgehog comic")when they heard a knock on the door)

Cylo:Who's there...

?:It's me...

Anon:Who... Stealth.

?:NO, IT'S TSUNA!

Cylo:Oh, it's her, let her in...

(Then Bio got up, and let her in)

Tsuna:Thanks Bio.

Bio:Neh, no problen.

Anon:So what makes you drop by...

Tsuna:I need to tell you that you're last challenge was rigged.

Cylo:Huh...

Tsuna:You weren't suppose to survive the rope being cut, someone block the rope before it can drop you.

Anon:Wait, how did you know...

Tsuna:I overheard Greg and Troy talking about the rigged earlier, and I though...

Cylo:Oh I see, you're jealous that I survive the challenge so you made up some story of someone wanting to keep me alive so that they can rigged the challenges so that I can't lose, am I getting close or what.

Tsuna:God damnit, I'M TELLING THE TRUTH!

Cylo:Face it, you're just jealous...

Tsuna:I'm not... UGHH, what's the point, have fun living in a life of cheapness you BASTARD!

(Then Tsuna went out of their room)

Anon:Is it real necessary Cylo.

Cylo:What... she's just jealous, that's all...

(In Ike's Nightmare)

Ike:Ow, GOD DAMNIT, I LOST AGAIN, AND THE WORST THING IS THAT I LOST TO DON, THAT FUCKEN PIECE OF HORSE SHIT COCK SUCKING MONKEY JERKING...

(And before he can finish, he was struck by a million silver bullets, and he fell to the floor)

(In Kicks's Nightmare)

(Kicks:Ow... oh not again, well, at lease I will be able to...)

(When he turn, he saw a bunch of Rouge cuddling around Manic)

(Kicks:FFFFFUUUUUUUUUCCCCCKKKKK!)

Matt:1

Tsuna:1

Anon:1

Jen:1

Than:1

Stephen:1

Ruin:1

Dex:1

Sean:1

Samatha:1

Metal:1

Dash:1

Nega Sean:1

Cylo:1

Darkness:1

Kicks:17th x

Ike:18th x

Amber:19th x

Black Rose:20th x

Maledict:21th x

Zied:22th x


	7. Round 4

REVENGE OF THE ULTIMATE DARE CHALLENGE

Round 4

(Meanwhile:In Than's P.O.V)

(Than was waking up from his hangover with Blaze, and was getting up from all the german made drinks that they have)

(Than:Man what a night, me making with Blaze, getting drunk with German beers, making out with Blaze while being drunk, this is starting to get better and better)

(Than got up, and went to the bathroom, and when he went to look at himself, he saw that he was covered in saliva on his face again)

Than:What the... why did it happened again, could it be the... naw... couldn't be.

(Than then went to get dress as Blaze was getting up)

Blaze:Ugh... what a party uh...

Than:Yeah, and I'm surprise that you can handle the german beers that well.

Blaze:Yeah, well I have a hidden talent.

Than:Yeah, I can see it clearly.

(And they started to makeout)

(Meanwhile:In the allyway)

(The trench coat guy was heading down the ally way when he met the two mysterious figurines)

?:So, you manage to do you're job.

Trench coat guy:Yeah, but they are starting to catch on about me.

?2:Well don't worry, cause as soon as they lease expected, you will be gone before they notice, got it.

Trench coat guy:Yeah...

?:Good, oh and how's our little friend.

Trench coat guy:He mabey on to us, but other wise, there's nothing to worry about.

?2:Okay, now go along now.

(He nod as he left the allyway)

(Meanwhile:In Stephen's P.O.V)

(Stephen was doing his workout station when he got a knock on the door)

Stephen:What the hell, hold on I'll get it...

(Stephen open the door, and saw a pizza guy at the door)

Pizza guy:Hello sir, here's you're pizza.

Stephen:What the fuck, I didn't order no pizza.

Pizza guy:It's a special ocation, where we hand out free pizza to 10 random person, and you sir, is our 9th person that is going to have free pizza.

Stephen:Oh... okay...(Stephen grab the pizza box, and the Pizza guy left, then he close the door and open the box, and in the box, and inside the box was a plain pizza with a note inside)what the...

(He grab the note and started reading the note)

"Hello Stephen, if you are reading this note, then you must've gotten my present, now let me tell you that you must do me a favour, if you accept, then keep reading, but if you refuse, then you can stop reading, and trash the note, but let me tell you that if you complete you're job, I'll guarente that you will be in the top two with my other friend..."

(Stephen was about to trash the note, but then...)

(Stephen:Well, if it takes me to the top, might as well)

(And then Stephen continues reading)

(25 minutes later:At the show)

(The contestants was at the stage, then Troy and Greg show up)

Troy:Hello and welcome back to the REVENGE OF THE ULTIMATE DARE CHALLENGE, now here's you're next match.

(Troy snapped his finger, and a bunch of platforms appear with a tennis ball launcher)

Greg:We're going on a hunting match, each one of you will be on the platform and you will be shooting at the contestants, if you're tarket got shot three times, then you will be elimiated, oh and the first 4 will be elimiated, so get to you're station.

(Then the contestants got on the platforms, and armed then self with the tennis ball launcher)

Troy:And GOOOOO!

(Then the contestants started firing eachother, and after a couple of minutes, Darkness tarket's was shot down, and he fell through the platform)

Darkness:NOT AGAAIIINNNNNNNNNN!

(40 minutes later)

(They we're still firing the balls until Dash target's was hit, and he fell through the platform)

Dash:CCCRRRAAAPPP!

(Then they continue firing until...)

Stephen:What the, HEY, SOMEBODY HAD JAMMED MY GUN!

(They then stop firing and took a look at Stephen's gun)

Greg:HEY, WHY DID YOU STOP FIRING!

Stephen:It's my gun, it won't fire.

Jen:You're lying, it' impossible to get you're gun jammed...

Stephen:HEY, SHUT UP, YOU COULD BE THE PERSON THAT JAMMED MY GUN!

Greg:WILL BOTH OF YOU JUST SHUT UP, STEPHEN, FIX YOU'RE GOD DAMN GUN, AND LET'S JUST GET BACK TO THIS GOD DAMN CHALLENGE ALREADY!

Stephen:Alright, fine then(And then he fired the trigger, and the ball and manage to hit Jen's Tarket)Oh, I guess it was fixed the whole time.

Jen:ASSSHHHOOOLLLEEE!

(And after that, Stephen then turned to Cylo)

(Stephen:Well, it's time for me to take out this wanna be freak, and I didn't have to worry about being elimiated now)

(Stephen tried to fired his gun, but no balls came out)

Stephen:What the... HEY, MY GUN ISN'T FIRING!

Greg:SO WHAT, JUST DO YOU'RE...

(And then Cylo shot Stephen's Tarket, and his platform gave out, causing him to fall through the trapdoor)

Stephen:I WAS BACKSTABBED!

Troy:Hm(And then the platforms disappear, and the contestants landed on the stage)well, you have survive this challenge, but now it will be harder, so rest up, and prepare for you're next challenge, oh and Tsuna, you better get prepared.

Tsuna:Oh, right.

Troy:Right, well, that's all the time we have here, I'm Troy, and this is Greg, and we'll see you next time on the REVENGE OF THE ULTIMATE DARE CHALLENGE!

(Meanwhile:In the same allyway)

(The Trench coat guy was heading down the allyway to meet up with the two mysterious figurine again)

Trench coat guy:Hey, I did the job, I knew he was not to be trusted.

?:Oh don't worry, we know he couldn't be trusted, his style of trying to get to his victory was his downfall, and we took a full advantage of his downfall.

?2:Yeah, it's a shame that he accepted the note, and now he's gone, and I'm guessing that they will be expecting you...

Trench coat guy:Yeah, I think so...

?:Then you do know what to do if you we're caught.

Trench coat guy:Yes, I do.

?2:Good, now get prepared for you're next mission.

(He nodded as he was leaving the allyway)

(Meanwhile:In Anon's P.O.V)

Anon:So why did Stephen lied about the gun jamming thing for...

Cylo:No idea, but atlease this "Luck" thing will never happened again.

Anon:Right, so when will you're...

Cylo:Mabey in 3-4 days, but for now, just chill out.

Anon;Right.

(In Darkness Nightmare)

Darkness:DAMNIT, I JUST LOST AGAIN, CAN IT BE ANY WORST(He took a look around, and saw that he was in the middle of the Sun)GAH, NOT THE SUN, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

(Meanwhile:In Dash's Nightmare)

(Dash:Ugh... I can't believe that I lost, oh, so this is what the Nightmare zone looks like, so what's my fear)

(Dash notice that he was on a trail, so he decided to follow the trail, and after a while of following the trail, he notice three tombstones, and when he took a closer look, he notice that it was his wife, and two kids names was on the tombstone)

Dash:Oh god no, oh god, did my wife and my kids, oh god, OH GOD, , WHY COULDN'T BE ME GOD, WHY DID YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME!

(And he started crying)

(In Jen's Nightmare)

Jen:Ow... where am I...

(N)Jen:...and that's how I became the most perfect man in the galaxy.

Jen:Oh god...

(Jen was watching a jacked up version of himself hanging around with the a bunch of ladies)

(N)Lady 1:Oh Jen, we just love how perfect you are...

(N)Lady 2:Yeah, with you're perfect body, perfect hair, perfect clothing, and even a perfect penis.

(N)Jen:Oh yeah(He then notice Jen)HEY, WHO'S THIS LOSER, GET THAT NOOB OUT OF MY SIGHT!

(Jen:Why did I made a jackass)

(Meanwhile:In Stephen's P.O.V)

(Stephen woke up, and saw that he was in the middle of the city)

Stephen:Ow... that lying double crossing bastard, well, whoever did it will get his ass kicked(He look up and saw that the sun was really close)boy it's hot, better find shelter(He then notice a abandom church)mabey that place is a good shelter.

(He went inside, and saw a bunch of kids, and when they turned, they saw him)

Issac;Look, a adult, let's sacrifise him to "He Who Walks Behind the Rows".

Kids:YEAH!

Stephen:OH SHIT!

(And Stephen ran away while the kids were chasing him)

Matt:1

Tsuna:1

Anon:1

Than:1

Ruin:1

Dex:1

Sean:1

Samatha:1

Metal:1

Nega Sean:1

Cylo:1

Don:1

Stephen:13th x

Jen:14th x

Dash:15th x

Darkness:16th x

Kicks:17th x

Ike:18th x

Amber:19th x

Black Rose:20th x

Maledict:21th x

Zied:22th x


	8. Round 5

REVENGE OF THE ULTIMATE DARE CHALLENGE

Round 5

(In Than's P.O.V)

(Than was sleeping peacefully, until he heard some noice)

(Than:Ugh... what the... what's that noise)

(When he open his eyes, he saw Blaze with a face cloth, and after a while of looking at eachother...)

Both:!

(Than tried to reach for the phone, but Blaze manage to grab Than, and pinned him down)

Than:WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TRYING TO DO... KILL ME!

Blaze:NO, I WAS NOT TRYING TO KILL YOU!

Than:OH REALLY, THEN WHAT THE FUCK'S WITH THE FUCKEN CLOTH!

(Blaze tried to think of somthing, but then she just sighed and let Than go)

Blaze:Okay, I'll tell you the truth, but you must promise me that you don't find this disgusting.

Than:When do I...

Blaze:DO YOU FUCKEN PROMISE!

Than:OKAY OKAY!

Blaze:Okay then...(Then she sight)when you we're sleeping, I have been...

Than:You have been what...

Blaze:Well, just to get this over with, I have been licking you're face while you we're sleeping.

Than:Wait, what...

Blaze:I know it can be gross, but I just can't control it, and at first I though that I can handle it, but now...

(Then Than block Blaze's mouth)

Than:Hey, it's okay, I actually don't mind you licking my face, I actually find it cute...

Blaze:Really...

Than:Yeah... well besides the fact that I'll have to clean my face everyday, it can still work out.

(Then Blaze hugged Than)

Blaze:Thank you...

(Meanwhile:In Tsuna's P.O.V)

(Tsuna was heading towards her room until she saw a trench coat guy in the area, so she went into hiding)

(Tsuna:What the... who's that guy)

(Tsuna then started following him, and she followed him until she saw him went through the door, so when she went into the door, she was in the closet)

Tsuna:What the... how did he get away that fast...

(Tsuna started to search the closet until Greg shows up)

Greg:Tsuna, what are you doing in the closet...

Tsuna:Oh, um... what are you doing...

Greg:Oh... um...

(Then Tsuna grab her clone buster ball, and throws it at Greg's Mouth, and then his head exploded, then the Real Greg show's up carrying a body bag, and then he turned to Tsuna)

Greg:Um... you didn't see a thing, and I didn't see a thing.

Tsuna:Deal.

(Greg grabbed the dead clone and put him in the body bag and they both went into their separate ways)

(In the show)

(The Contestants had made it on stage as Troy and Greg shows up)

Troy:Hello and welcome back to the REVENGE OF THE ULTIMATE DARE CHALLENGE, here's you're next match(Troy snapped his finger, and 12 iron cagged balls appear on a bowl platform)you're challenge is to try to knock you're oppoment off the stage.

Greg:And the platform will move, so be cautious, oh and after this match, thing's will be "Splitty", so get in, and get ready.

(And after the contestants had gotten in the balls, and they are on the platform)

Troy:Are you ready...

Greg:Oh, and I'll be right back.

(Greg then left the stage)

Troy:Okay... and... GO!

(And the contestants started the challenge)

(Meanwhile:In Greg's P.O.V)

(After Greg had killed the clones, he then went to the upper floor, and went to check up on things)

(Greg:Okay, now to check on things to make sure that nothing goes wrong)

(He was examining the stuff until he saw a Trench coat guy planting bombs on the gears, then he tried to sneak up on him, but the Trench coat guy notice this, and tried to knock him out, they fought for a minute until)

Greg:Give it up dooch bag, why are you rigging the challenges.

Trench coat guy:So that my bosses can clain the prizes from then.

Greg:What.

Trench coat guy:That's right, but I won't tell you who, but I will give you a hint, the surviving 6 is you're guess.

Greg:And I'm guessing one of the 6 is one that you want to let that person win.

Trench coat guy:That is correct, and just to make sure that I won't give anymore info(He grabbed a hand gernade)YOU WILL LOSE!

(He put it in his mouth, and blow his head off)

Greg:SHIT, so the 6 surviving contestants...

(Back to the show)

(The surviving contestants left are:Matt, Tsuna, Anon, Than, Cylo, Nega Sean, and Metal, Tsuna then notice that Cylo was wide open)

Tsuna:I GOT YOU NOW!

(Tsuna charge at Cylo, but then they heard explosion, causing Tsuna to miss, and causing her to fly off the bowl)

Troy:Hmm...

Nega Sean:Alright, I made it, now it's time for the losers to leave.

Greg:Who saids that we're elimiating the contestants(Greg then show up)in the next day, we're going to have a team challenge, so good luck, and rest up.

Troy:Right, I'm Troy, and this is Greg, and we'll see you next time on the ULTIMATE DARE CHALLENGE(And after the contestants left)so Greg.

Greg:Don't worry, I got the info, it seens that one of the 6 competitiors that made it was taking an easy route without that person knowing it.

Troy:So it seens, but just to make sure, tightening the secerity, and get more info.

Greg:Got it.

Troy:Right.

(Meanwhile:In the secret area)

(Two myserious people was watching the screen, and then they turned off the screen)

?:So it seens that they're on to us.

?2:It seens, but don't worry sister, we're going to do it ourself, and clain the prize.

?:You said it sister.

Matt:1

Tsuna:1

Anon:1

Than:1

Ruin:1

Dex:1

Sean:1

Samatha:1

Metal:1

Nega Sean:1

Cylo:1

Don:1

Stephen:13th x

Jen:14th x

Dash:15th x

Darkness:16th x

Kicks:17th x

Ike:18th x

Amber:19th x

Black Rose:20th x

Maledict:21th x

Zied:22th x


	9. Round 6 part 1

Hello people, I know that you had to wait for 4-5 months, but I had to get my computer replace, and if you still hang around for that much months, I thank you for you're support, cause now the show resumes right NOW!

**REVENGE OF THE ULTIMATE DARE CHALLENGE**

Round 6

(Cylo was carrying a bunch of stacks of papers in his hand as he was carrying through the hall(Yeah, let me explain, the show was delayed due to investigations after that last incident, but found no evidence relating to the case, so they drop it, and the others was doing well)when he bump into a large white bat)

Cylo:Ophh(He then got up and saw the large white bat that looks like Rouge)oh sorry Rouge...

?1:Ow, what did you called me?

(When she got up, it discover that she wasn't Rouge the bat, but more bigger, taller, and younger than Rouge the bat)

Cylo:Oh sorry miss, I guess I wasn't looking while carrying these papers, heh heh...

(Cylo was about to pick up the papers when he notice that her hand was on his face, apon closer examination, it turns out that the white bat was near Cylo)

?1:You know, you do look cute.

Cylo:*Blushing*Oh really...

?1:Mmh-hmm.

Cylo:Oh... umm... it's nice and all, but...

(And then the white bat's face was closing in on Cylo's face)

?2:Oh May, there you are.

(Both Cylo and the white bat apperiently called May turned and saw a identical version of May shows up)

May:Oh hey Mary.

Cylo:Uhh...

Mary:I been looking all over you, just make sure not to run off again.

May:Oh sorry, I just want to take a closer look at the place, it so huge.

Mary:It sure is...(Notice Cylo on the floor)oh, and who are you.

Cylo:Uhh... oh um, the names Cylo.

Mary:Cylo, kinda a cute name.

Cylo:*Blushing even more*Oh, but I just...

May:Well he acidently bump into me and drop all these papers(May then give Mary one of the papers)

Cylo:AW CRAP, DON'T READ THAT...

(Before Cylo can grab the paper, Mary side-stepped to the left, causing him to miss by a long shot, while Mary was examining the paper)

(CYLO IS THE BIGGEST LOSER IN THE WORLD(Hey, that was on the paper))

Mary:So, care to explain this?

Cylo:Well, it's a long story...

(2 hours later)

Bio:Okay, I'll see you're knive on plate and I'll raise you're bet with a fork on the ear.

(Bio then put a knive on the plate and then place a fork on his ear)

Cylo:Your on Bio.

(Cylo then place a fork on his ear, and both of then continue to place kitchen products on their heads as Anon sight of what they are seeing)

?3:Excuse me...

(Anon turned and saw a aqua blue Chameleon/Echidna in there room)

Anon:GHAAAAAAAAAAHH!

(His scream almost cause their plates to fall off of Cylo's and Bio's heads)

Bio:HEY, DON'T MAKE ME LOSE TO HIM!

Cylo:Yeah and(And then he saw the Chameleon/Echidna in the room)oh hey Stealth.

(Now for her info on Stealth(More info on Mary and May later))

Owner:Unknown(For now)

Stealth the Chameleon

Species: Chameleon/Echidna

Gender: Female

Color fur: completely aqua blue, curly cyan tail with some white on the end

Color eyes: white Sclera with Cyan eyes

Description: Completely quiet sometimes, has cloaking abillity to move undetected by anyone, wears blue tank top with a green sun design setting over the horizon and wears Dark Blue Jeans. Wears leathers shoes (kinda like Espios but they're red instead of purple), has three dreadlocks (one green on the left and two silver on the right), wears white gloves with yellow stars on the palms.

Ability: Cloaking, Dark Mist, Combat fighter and Exploding Shurikens

Anon:Wait, Cylo who is she...

Cylo:My Girlfriend that I have been talking about for 2 months.

Anon:Oh right, nice to meet you Stealth.

Stealth:It's nice to meet you Anon, and may I ask... what are you doing Cylo.

Cylo:Oh, well me and Bio are having this contest to see who's better at stacking stuff on our heads, and the loser must post stuff of how someone is the biggest loser in the world all over the studio, and I'm in the lead.

Bio:Yeah well(He put a cup on the plate), try a salt on you're nose.

(Bio then grabbed the salt and shuffed it up the nose)

Cylo:You're on Bio(Cylo went to grabbed the salt, but he accidently grabbed the pepper and shoved it up his nose)and now I'm going to... ahh... ahh... ahh... ACH CHHHOOOOEEE!

(His sneeze knock down all the plates and the silverware off his head, and he fell to the floor)

Stealth:CYLO, are you all right.

Cylo:Yeah and...(He notice the broken plates and silver wares on the floor)aw crap.

Bio:YES, I WON, NOW YOU HAD BETTER PAY UP CYLO!

Cylo:Damnit.

(Back in real time)

Mary:Oh, well we better get going, oh and do you know where Rouge the bat's room is...

Cylo:Well I can't tell people where it is since...

May:We're her older sisters.

Cylo:...HUH!

Mary:Mmh hmp, so do you know where it is...

Cylo:Oh, well it's at the 2nd floor and...

Mary:Thanks Cylo.

(And she gives a quick kiss on Cylo's cheek before both Mary and May left, leaving Cylo blushing even more while picking up the papers)

(Meanwhile:In Sean's P.O.V)

(Sean was waking up in the bed with Samatha)

(Sean:Boy, it has been the best 4 months I had ever had in my life)

(Them he heard the noise going on in the kitchen, waking Samatha up)

Samatha:What the... who's there...

Sean:I got this.

(Sean then went to the closet and grab the axe and went to the kitchen and took a look around, then he heard the noise in the cubby, when he open the door)

?4:GYYAAAAHHHH!(Geesh, how many ? do I need)

Sean:AHHH!

(?4 got on Sean, and started attacking him with the bat, but was block by Samatha wearing her gounds)

Samatha:Little Sean, what are you doing here.(For those who want to know about Little Sean, imagine Sean, but smaller, younger, and more annoyinger)

Little Sean:I was trying to bust you two out of this hell hole since you didn't return in four months.

Samatha:It's a longstory(Which I will not explain), but the question is... HOW DID YOU FIND US!

Sean:Oww... oh yeah, HOW THE FUCK DID YOU FIND US!

Little Sean:Well... I talked to Terror...

Sean:Figures...

Little Sean:Oh and he was going to give you this.

(Little Sean then gave Sean a card, then Sean open the card to see Sean's friends at his universe)

Sean:Oh, that's actually cool(Then he open the card, and it say's "If you died, can we have you're house")oh... thanks...

Little Sean:Yeah, by the way, nice place guys.

Samatha:Yeah, well you can't stay here.

Little Sean:OH COME ON!

Sean:You heard my wife, GET OUT!

Little Sean:But you and me are the same Sean.

Samatha:Even if you and Sean are the same, we can't allow any non-contestants to stay at our room.

Little Sean:WHAT!

Sean:Yeah, in other words...OUT! (He then grabbed Little Sean and throws him off his room)

Little Sean:Oh come on, where am I going to stay.

Sean:I don't know, try asking people.

Little Sean:Well mabey I can ask Peach...

Sean:And just for the record, this is a Sonic universe, so you can't take the easy route.

Little Sean:DANMIT!

(Then Sean close the door behind him)

Sean:So is it really true...

Samatha:Well... mabey it is true.

Sean:But I though OHhhh...

(Then Samatha started to make out with Sean)

(Meanwhile:In Sonic's P.O.V)

Zoey:Hey thanks for helping me out.

Sonic:No problen Zoey, now come on, get prepared for dinner while I get Rouge.

Zoey:Right dad.

(Sonic then left the kitchen and went to the living room, and discover a bat's head)

(Sonic:Well, there's Rouge, better let her know that dinner is ready)

(Sonic then went to the couch to discover that it isn't Rouge, but it's actually May laying on the couch)

Sonic:Oh... hi...

May:Hello there cuttie, it's an honnor to me with you.

Sonic:Oh... really... *Blushing* but um...

May:Lost you're train of thought Sonic... mabey I can lend a hand.

(May got up, and slowly shoved her breasts towards Sonic's face)

Sonic:Uh... uh... uh...

(Sonic tries to get away, but he runs into Mary's breast)

Mary:Nice running into you Sonic.

Sonic:Oh... *Blushing even more* I'm just... um... uhh...

Rouge:AHEM!

(Both Mary and May turned and saw (Who else)Rouge the Bat and Zoey at the door way)

Sonic:Oh Rouge, there you are...

Zoey:Um... mom, is Sonic cheating on you.

Sonic:Zoey, it's not what it looks like...

Rouge:Well Zoey, juding the fact that Sonic was heading towards us and shows no lips mark, and huge blushing, no he is not, care to explain Mary and May.

May:Oh, you caught us sister.

(Okay, Now for the info on Mary and May)

Name:Mary and May

Age:28

Personality: Charming, Cute, Slut, and Bisexual.

Skills:Charmings, lock picking, hacking, and smarts.

Clothing:Same as Rouge the bat's clothing.

Info:Mary and May were bisexual twins that loves everything in sight, while May is a women that is stronger than Mary, and loves alot of more stuff, Mary is more smarter than May, back when they were young, they would make fun of Rouge when she was young, and after a few months of torture(In Rouge's opinion), Rouge ran away, and now Mary and May feels sorry for her, and wanted to make admins with her, even if having sex with everybody(And I do mean everybody) in order to give for her forgiveness, and both Mary and May had been announce as the two hottest women in the world by the VGHM(Video Games Head Master)

Sonic:Wait, you know these two girls.

Rouge:Yes, they are my older sisters, that's Mary and that's May.

Mary & May:Please to meet you Sonic.

Sonic:Oh... it's nice to meet you girls...

Zoey:It's nice to meet you too girls.

May:Aww, you are just cute little girl.

(May patted Zoey's head as Rouge pulled her back)

Rouge:You might want to becareful around her.

Zoey:Why mom?

Rouge:You don't want to know.

Zoey:Oh...

Sonic:Well we're having dinner, and if you want to join...

May & Mary:SURE!

Sonic:Okay...

(And they went to the table)

(Meanwhile:In Little Sean's P.O.V)

(Little Sean:Man, I search every room, and yet not one person can let me stay at their place, what the hell's going on here)

(Little Sean was walking down the hall when he notice a guy wearing a black jacket and blue jeans and a typical street clothing, so he close in on their conversasion)

Troy:...find out who's rigging the events fast before it's too late.

Greg:Well what the fuck are we going to do, we got no lead and no evidence, and we can't figgure out who did it.

Troy:Look, I can scout around the third room and scan the room.

Greg:But it's a shitty idea, I got a better Idea, just host the show and I'll take care of things.

Troy:Right...

(Troy then went into the studio, while Greg went up the stairs)

(Little Sean:Man, that guy is bad news, better follow that guy)

(Then Little Sean followed Greg)

(2 hours later, in the studio)

(Matt, Tsuna, Anon, Than, Ruin, Dex, Sean, Samatha, Metal, Nega Sean, Cylo, and Don show up in the studio when Troy shows up)

Troy:Hello, now I know it's had been a while, but the show must go on, it's time to get to you're challenge, first off, you want to get to you're teams from the last challenge(Then they went to their groups(If you want to know who it is, take a look at the last round cause it's going to be a long list))okay, now here's you're challenge(Troy then snapped his finger, then a bunch of walls and two large tank of water appear)you're challenge is that each team mates must block the holes to prevent the water from escaping, but be warned, you will be trapped in a huge amounts of water inside the tank with no possible air to breath in, so unless your good at breathing, you'll had to let the water out for a few amounts of air, the last team to hold out until their oppoments water is gone will win, and will not be facing a 6-man elimiation round, so get ready players.

(Then they went into their places)

(To be continue)

Noted:Yesterday was my birthday, just throwing it out there, see you in part 2.


	10. Round 6 part 2

**REVENGE OF THE ULTIMATE DARE CHALLENGE**

Round 6 part 2

(Here's what happened in the last part, four new characters are introduce(Two of then was from mine area), and the contestants are about to enter the challenge, but first...)

(Meanwhile:In Little Sean's P.O.V)

(Little Sean was following Greg up to third stairs and take a look around the place)

(Little Sean:Man, what a huge place this guy has, he must've been richer then terror)

(Little Sean then discover Greg and the 9 TF2 classes are in the tech room)

Greg:ALRIGHT MEN, HERE'S THE DEAL, YOU 9 MUST DEFEND THIS STUDIO FROM THE RIGGERS, IF YOU SEE ANYTHING SUSPECIOUS, YOU MUST SHOOT THAT PERSON, I ALSO MADE MODIFICATIONS TO YOU'RE GUN SO THAT IF YOU SEE ME AND/OR TROY, AND YOU SHOOT THEN, THE BULLETS WON'T HARM US, AND YOU'LL KNOW WE'RE THE REAL DEAL, GOT IT!

TF2 Classes:SIR YES SIR!

Greg:GOOD, NOW MOVE OUT!

(And then the classes went to there positions as Greg left, then Little Sean decided to head towards to the Sniper)

Little Sean:Hey Ralph, what's up.(Just for the record, you should read Terror's of the deep for more info)

(And to Little Sean's surprize, he grabbed his kuri and tried to slice Little Sean up, but he dodge the blade)

Sniper:The fuck did you called me waker.

Little Sean:Ralph, it's me, Little Sean.

Sniper:Oh really, welll "Little Sean", I got a bed time story for you.

Little Sean:Huh, but it's not even...

(Then the Sniper grabbed his Smg and aimed it at Little Sean)

Sniper:Once apon a time, you died, and I live happily ever after, the end.

(Then the Sniper started firing his gun, and Little Sean dodge the bullets)

Little Sean:DUDE, I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!

(Little Sean ran away as the Sniper hit's the alarm, Little Sean then tried to ran away, but was cornered by the other classes with their weapons aining at him, then Greg shows up)

Greg:Well well well, if it isn't our rigger.

Little Sean:WHO ARE YOU, AND WHAT DID YOU DID TO RALPH AND TO ALL OF MY OTHER TF2 FRIENDS!

Greg:...Who the fuck's Ralph.

Sniper:Well that's what that fucken kid called me.

Greg:Doesn't madder, now you little punk, WHO THE FUCK DID YOU RIGGED THE EVENTS FOR!

Little Sean:Do you honestly think that I would get caught that easily.

Greg:Yeah, but do to some shit from the pass, I ain't taking no chances, now tell me, WHO THE FUCK DID YOU RIGGED THE EVENTS FOR, WHAT'S IT CYLO, SEAN, TSUNA...

Little Sean:I don't know those people, except Sean.

Greg:AHA, YOU ADMID YOU RIGGED THE EVENTS FOR SEAN TO WIN, NOW I'M GOING TO...

Troy:GREG, STAND DOWN!

(He turned, and saw Troy at the tech room)

Greg:Hey Troy, I've found the rigger, and I know who's rigging the events for...

Troy:Wern't you paying attention, the info that you got indicate that there we're two bosses, and the 6 survivor contestants that survive the last challenge was the suspects, and yet, you got this kid that you think that did all the work, did you forgot the info you got earlier.

Greg:Well, it's the possiblity that he could lied to me and make all that up.

Troy:I'll be a judge of that(Then he went up to Little Sean)tell me kid, what's you're name.

Little Sean:Little Sean, who are you...

Troy:Troy, now tell me everying that happend earlier, and try to be honest.

Little Sean:Well, okay...

(And after Little Sean explain everything)

Greg:So, what happened...

Troy:He's telling the truth, he had never heard of this show before, so it makes it hard to rigged the events.

Greg:Fuck... so now what...

Troy:Well, since I got a show to run...

Greg:Wait, I thought you were at the studio anyway.

Troy:Well one of the contestants was taking a long time, so I felt that it's a perfect time to check out the situlation here(And check his watch)and I better get going now.

Greg:Wait, what about...(But Troy already left)shit(Turns to see Little Sean)oh, by the way, earlier, you said that you know Sean, care to explain that.

Little Sean:Well, basicly... me and Sean are the same, so they call me Little Sean until either he's dead, or I grow up, and that won't happened in a long time.

Greg:Right... but here's the question, if you and Sean met at the same time, then wouldn't it cause a time paradox.

Little Sean:No way man, I been with him all the time, so there's no issue.

Greg:But the thing is that you don't know that yet, so until I get this resolve, you're going to stay at a diffrent room until the round is over so I can have this "Talk"with Terror.

Little Sean:Well, where am I going to sleep.

Greg:Good point...(Greg:I'll just dropped him off at Rouge's place, and she will deal with the problem)but I figure a good place for you.

(5 minutes later)

(Greg and Little Sean was walking down the Champion's hall)

Little Sean:By the way, who are you.

Greg:The names Greg.

Little Sean:Where are we going Greg?

Greg:The Champion's hall, where our champions live after they had completed the whole season and wins it, and I'm taking you to the first champion so that you can stay there until the round's over.

Little Sean:Right...

(Then Greg went to the 1st champion door, knock on the door, and found Sonic's at the door)

Sonic:Hey, what are you doing here Greg.

(Then Greg shoved Little Sean towards Sonic)

Greg:You're problen now.

Little Sean:Wait what...(Then Greg left as Sonic close the door)well at lease it isn't that bad.

Sonic:Really.

Little Sean:Yeah, it's a huge place, it has a great view, and you're one of the champions.

Sonic:Really, and... wait, what did you say.

Little Sean:Huge place, great view, and one of the champions, are you one of the champions?

Sonic:Oh... had you even seen the show?

Little Sean:No, why...

Sonic:Well, I'm not really a champion...

Little Sean:Then why are you... oh...

Sonic:You get it.

Little Sean:Yeah, Amy must've won, and you were force to marry her.

Sonic:Actually, that's not true...

Little Sean:Well, if Amy's not a champion, then...

Rouge:Who's that Sonic...(Little Sean turned and saw Rouge the bat at the doorway)and who are you little boy.

Little Sean:Wait, are you and her are...(And after Sonic nodded, Little Sean went, and sit on the chair)I can't believe it, I just can't believe it, I'm dreaming all this up, I must've been pass out in the plane THAT'S IT, I'M OFFICIALLY CRAZY, I NEED TO GET OUT OF THIS DREAM RIGHT NOW!

(Little Sean then got up and was about to enter the bathroom)

Rouge:Wait kid, don't go in there...

Little Sean:And what, stay in this crazy world, I don't think so(Little Sean then open the door, and discover a naked May at the shower(I know what alot of you are thinking, but read a bit more, and you'll be surprize))oh... OH CRAP!

(Little Sean turned, and tried to run away, but slipped, and knock his head and got K.O, then Sonic, Rouge, and May(Who is still naked)went towards the K.O Little Sean)

Sonic:Is he okay...

Rouge:I hope so...(He then pick up Little Sean)poor kid...

May:Yeah, he does look cute...

Rouge:No you can't keep him...

May:Aw... you're so mean.

Sonic:May, ughh... how should I put this...

Rouge:No need, where's May.

May:Well... the last time I saw her, she went to change her clothing.

Sonic:Now, at the time like this... better go get her.

May:And you get a good look at her cleavage.

Sonic:Uh... uh...

Rouge:I'll get her...

Sonic:You sure?

May:Yeah, unless you're lesbian...

Rouge:It's fine, I seen boobs all the times.

Sonic:Woah...

(Rouge goes to get Mary(With May holding Little Sean between her hot and wet boobs(He's going to hate this, isn't he(I'll explain later))and found her room, with no Mary)

Rouge:Mary, where are you...

(Rouge search around, and open the closet, and discover a halve naked Mary in the closet)

Mary:Woah Rouge, women changing here.

Rouge:OH JESUS(Rouge closed the door and turns around)WHY ARE YOU CHANGING INSIDE THE CLOSET MARY!

Mary:And get peek by a bunch of perverts, and making a awkward moment with Sonic.

Rouge:...okay Mary, you got a point, but can you do me a favour?

Mary:Sure Rouge, what is it.

Rouge:There's a kid that Greg shoved it towards us was knockout, can you and May take care of him.

Mary:Sure, as soon as I finish...

Rouge:Yeah yeah I get it...

(Back to the studio)

(After 50 minutes of waiting for Samatha to get her bathing suit)

Don:ABOUT TIME SH...

(But Sean cover Don's mouth)

Sean:Dude, if you want to save you're balls, don't give negative coments about her, had to learn it the hard way.

(Then they went to their positions(If you forget, then go to Round 5 and take a look at the list)and trapped thenself in a huge amounts of waters)

Troy:LET THE GAMES BEGAIN!

(Meanwhile:In Little Sean's P.O.V)

(Little Sean:Ow... where am I)

(Little Sean was feeling a bit woosy, and apparently he saw Blaze and Kari near him)

Blaze(?):Oh, it looks like he's finally awake.

Kari(?):Finally, I thought he was in a cona.

Little Sean:Wha... where am I...

(But Kari(?)blocks Little Sean's lips)

Kari(?):It doesn't madder, you're safe now.

Little Sean:Really...

Blaze(?):Yes, we'll take care of you.

Little Sean:Wow... am I in heaven Blaze...

Blaze(?):Blaze, who are you talking about, I'm Mary.

Little Sean:Wha...(Little Sean then blink, and instead of Blaze and Kari, it turns out to be Mary and May(You would think that a kid being near two hot chicks would be a good thing, but the thing is, He hates Mary and May(Or so I think), don't believe me, go to his "OC Oneshots n' Stuff", and select chapter 5, and you'll know))AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

(Little Sean got out of Mary's lap, and ran behind the couch(Where Sonic, Rouge, and Zoey is))

Rouge:Woah, what's going on their...

Sonic:Kid are you all right...

Little Sean:NO I'M NOT ALL RIGHT, THEIR'S TWO FREAK IN THIS ROOM!

Zoey:You mean my mom's older sisters.

Little Sean:Wait(He turned to Zoey)who are you.

Zoey:I'm Zoey, Sonic and Rouge's daughter.

Little Sean:*Blushing*Oh... uh... oh...

Sonic:Are you all right...

Little Sean:Oh, say Sonic, I was wondering, mind if I sit next to you're daughter.

Sonic:Well, if you want...

(Then Little Sean sits next to Zoey)

Zoey:Hey, um... what's you're name...

Little Sean:Oh, well my name is Little Sean.

Zoey:Well Little Sean, I hate to be rude, but...

(Zoey move her head towards the right, then Sean turned, and saw that he is sitting on May's legs)

Little Sean:Aw crap...

(And were going back to the studio before bad things happened to Little Sean)

(Team A:With Cylo and Anon, and Team B:With Sean and Samatha, trying to breath in a airless challenge, with Team A with 1/4 of water left, and with Team B with 1/8 of water left)

(Cylo:Man, I can't breath, I NEED AIR NOW)

(Cylo then open up all 5 holes, causing all of the water in his container to ran out, and draining the rest of their tank)

Troy:And the Winner is... TEAM B!

(Team B was celebrating as Team A give a cold look at Cylo)

Cylo:What... it was hard to breath in there...

Nega Sean:Oh yeah, and if we were to balance the fricken plates, make sure to smash all of then YOU'LL FRICKEN FUCKHEAD!

(Nega Sean was about to attack Cylo, but Anon block him)

Anon:Fuck off Nega Sean.

Nega Sean:What, you're defending that loser.

Anon:That "Loser" happened to be my friend, and the last time I check, you are not my friend.

Nega Sean:Yeah, well he's going to lose one way or an another.

(Then Nega Sean left the studio, then Anon turned to Cylo)

Cylo:How many times do I had to say that I'm sorry...

Anon:Don't worry, even we lost, we're going to win this contest for our friends, we just lost a round, not the whole thing.

Cylo:Right, thanks Anon.

(Then Cylo hugged Anon, Sean and Samatha was about to leave)

Troy:Sean, Samatha, I need to talk to you.

Sean:Huh...

Samatha:What's up?

Troy:Do you know a kid name Little Sean.

Sean:Yeah, he's a younger version of me.

Troy:So in other word, you seen him all the time.

Sean:Yeah... why...

Troy:I need you to pick up Little Sean in Rouge's room.

Samatha:Oh...

Sean:WHAT!

Troy:It would've been fine if you hadn't lied to him, now get going.

Sean:DAMNIT!

(Meanwhile:In Sean's P.O.V)

(Sean:GODDAMNIT, WHY DID HE MAKE ME DO IT)

Samatha:Alright, where is her room.

(Sean and Samatha was searching her room when they found Little Sean in the hall cover in May's kisses)

Sean:Woah, what happened to you.

Little Sean:...shut the hell up Sean...

(And that's the end of the round, see ya next time)

Matt:1

Tsuna:1

Anon:1

Than:1

Ruin:1

Dex:1

Sean:1

Samatha:1

Metal:1

Nega Sean:1

Cylo:1

Don:1

Stephen:13th x

Jen:14th x

Dash:15th x

Darkness:16th x

Kicks:17th x

Ike:18th x

Amber:19th x

Black Rose:20th x

Maledict:21th x

Zied:22th x


	11. Round 7

(Noted:For this chapter, and for the rest of the chapters(Even in a another UDC show), you're going to see a Mary/May moment, I won't reveal which chapter has the Mary/May moment(Except Today) for those who don't know, one of the contestants is going to feel the moment, some will be good, and some will be bad for the contestants, so enjoy)

**REVENGE OF THE ULTIMATE DARE CHALLENGE**

Round 7

(Cylo and Anon went into his room, and finds Bio, but no Stealth)

Cylo:Bio, where's Stealth?

Bio:I don't know man, the first minute she's here, then she's vanished, and I just found this note.

(Bio then handed Cylo the note)

"Cylo, why, why do you used me for you're evil games, I never been so used in my life...

(Cylo:Oh boy, now I remenber why I didn't use the technique, she goes crazy if I use it for evil or for my own use)

(He crumble the note, and throws the note away)

Cylo:Stealth, are you in here(He took a look around, and notice a small blury visions in the coner, so he went there), listen Stealth, I know it's look bad but(But then he notice a shuriken on the floor, so he pick it up)(Cylo:Aw crap)

(The shuriken then exploded, and he landed on the floor 5 feet away, and then Stealth appears on top of Cylo)

Stealth:That'll teach you for keeping key infos from yourself.

Cylo:Oh... and that note.

Stealth:And that too.

Cylo:Oh...

Stealth:You should never use that technique during contests, it destroys the ninja honor.

Cylo:Right... and yet you use it to surprize me.

Stealth:That's the point, you shouldn't use it in front of peoples.

Cylo:Right...

Bio:Yeah, and while you two are playing Ninjas, guess what I found out, do you guys remenber Rouge the Bat.

Anon:Yeah, wife of Sonic's, and 1st champion, why...

Bio:I heard that she has twins sisters.

Cylo:What, really...

Bio:Yeah, I heard it from that Sean kid.

Anon:Huh, isn't it strange.

Stealth:What do you mean Anon?

Anon:Rouge never said that she has a sister, let alone twins, or older twins sisters.

Cylo:So you find somthing sttrange about then.

Anon:Look, I'll just go talk to Rouge if I can set up the camera in their spare closet so I can catch then in the act.

Bio:Right, well it's either that, or take a "Real good look" at then.

Anon:SHUT UP BIO(And he punch him in the arm)you guys stay here, I'll get to the bottom of this mystery.

Cylo:Right...

(Meanwhile:In Anon's P.O.V)

(Anon was crawing through the air ducts carrying a camera with him)

(Anon:Okay, the air ducts layout is little confusing, but I think I found then(He then found the first gate, and decided to take a quick scan to see if he found the right room, so he got down, and scan the room, only for him to discover that he was in Zoey's room, and finds her sleeping)(Anon:Shit, wrong room)(Anon then went out of Zoey's room, and went up the air ducts, and went to the next room, and got dow quietly, and found Mary and May's room)(Anon:Finally, now to set up the camera to proove that they aren't Rouge's sisters. While Anon set's up the camera, he heard a door opening, he quickly turned to see(What eles)Mary and May)(Anon:Oh shit, I better not make any noises)

(Anon ducked in a courner and press record on the camera)

Mary:Face it Mary, you are drunk.

May:Aw come on dary, I'm dine...

(Mary then patted her head)Mary:Their their May, you'll be fine tomorrow, but untill then, you need to rest up.

May:But you are sj cute Marry, I want to has sex with you...

(May then started undressing Mary's dress)

Mary:Hey, cut that out May, you're embarasing me.

May:Mrry, no one's around, it't save.

Mary:Well... alright them...

(Then Mary started to makeout with May, Anon was quite suprise about it, and he accidently made a small noise that disturb's Mary and May's makeout moment)

May:What was that?

Mary:I don't know, let me check it out.

(Anon was trying to get back up the air ducts when he slipped, and landed on Mary)

Anon:Aw crap.

Mary:Well, someone want's to play with us.

Anon:Oh, no no no no no no no no...

(But Mary just toss Anon onto a bed next to May(Who is still drunk))

May:He cuttie, snna get don.

Anon:Huh, what did you say...

(But May startted to make out with Anon, and Mary joins in, then Anon's vision went black)

(Next Day)

(Cylo was doing push-ups with Stealth on top of him, while Bio's trying to figure out the mystery(And ways of himulating Greg)when Anon shows up in a bunch of sperns on the clothing)

Cylo:Anon, what happened.

Bio:Did you get the stuff.

Anon:Well, let just say that the only thing that Mary and May are guilty of is being Bisexual.

Bio:Wait, you mean you, and they just...

(After Anon nodded, Bio just laugh)

Stealth:Knock it off Bio, he was just caught off guard, there's no worries.

Bio:Right...

Stealth:Anyway's Anon, where's the camera that I lend it to you.

Anon:Oh sure, it's right...(He check to discover that the camera was gone)aw crap...

Stealth:What?

Anon:I think I left it in their closet.

Stealth:Oh...

(Then Stealth Vanish in thin air)

Anon:What the... Stealth?

Cylo:Oh boy, she's mad.

Anon:Well what an I suppose to do.

Cylo:I don't know...

(Meanwhile:In Than P.O.V)

(Than was hitting the punching bag with Blaze studying)

Than:I better not lose, I better not lose, I better not lose, I better not lose...

Blaze:Than, you said that for 3 minutes.

Than:I know, but I can't screw up during the challenge, or I'm dead.

Blaze:Right, well I studyed each oppoments before the match, and there's two people you should be worried about.

Than:And the two are...

Blaze:Well the first is Anon, it says that he's the master of illogical stuff.

Than:So he makes stuff go crazy.

Blaze:Yes, and there's more, due to a recent accident, he had surgerys with robotic parts.

Than:So he's not only crazy, but strong too.

Blaze:Yep.

Than:Okay, but who's the second person that I had to face?

Blaze:Well it's...(Before Blaze can answer the question, someone knock on the door)huh, who's at the door?

(When Blaze went to check who it is, she found no one, except a small box on the floor that said's "For the Contestants eyes only" on it)

Than:Blaze, who's at the door?

Blaze:I don't know, but someone left a box on the floor, and I think it's for you.

(Then Blaze handed Than the box, he then open the box, and found a piece of paper in the box, so he went to read it)

"Than, if you are reading this, then you are ready for you're challenge, as soon as the timer on you're wall reach 12:00 A.M, a creature will be release, a man with no eyes, and kills who ever stares at this creature, the only way for saftey is to collect the 8 pages that scatter around the studio, the only way to see is you're flashlight since using you're powers or skills will cause the creature to kill you, all non-contestants must report to the front lobby for evacuation, do you have the skills to stay alive, or die in a unknown death"

(Than then put the note away, and picked up a flashlight)

Than:Blaze, do me a favor, get to the front lobby now.

Blaze:Wha... but...

Than:No buts, I can't risk you're safety, trust me, I'll be fine.

(Blaze tries to object, but couldn't find it in her heart to say it)

Blaze:Okay...

(Then Blaze gives a warm kiss to Than before she leaves, Than then relax on the bed, and wonders in fear of what that creature is capable of)

(Meanwhile:In Troy's P.O.V)

(Troy was placing pages on each area when he came across a small box)

Troy:What the hell...(Troy pick up the box, and took a look at the box, which it look like a gun case)who left this gun case in the studio(he open up the gun case, and found a revolver and a knive in the case, he picked up the gun and knife, and felt like it was made by his hand, then some images appear in his head, but didn't last long, so he put the gun and knife away in the gun case, and put it away)what the fuck...

Greg:Hey Troy, I found him, so where do we... hey, are you feeling alright...

Troy:Yeah...

(Then some creature noises was heard in the box that Greg caught)

Greg:HEY(Slams the box)SHUT UP, DO YOU REMENBER THE LAST TIME I LEFT YOU ALONE FOR A WHILE(Then the creature stops making noises)GOOD!

(Then Greg moved the box into the closet)

Troy:Now let's get the people out of here.

Greg:Right...

(In 12:00 A.M)

(Than got up, grab his flashlight, and went out, the whole place is dark, so he turns on his flashlight, and went searching for the pages, and two minutes later, he saw someone, and when he get's closer, he found Metal)

Than:Metal...

(Metal turns and saw Than)

Metal:Than, I'm guessing you got that note too huh...

Than:Yeah, so who is that creature that note said.

Metal:No idea...

Than:Let just find the pages, and don't find out about that creature.

Metal:Right...

(Then they went into their separate ways)

(Meanwhile:In Cylo's P.O.V)

(Cylo wakes up, and finds that it's the middle of a night)

Cylo:Goddamnit, Greg must've set the timer very late.

(Cylo was about to set the timer, but finds that his alarm button was gone, then Anon wake up)

Anon:Ow... Cylo, did you set the timer at 12:00 A.M?

Cylo:No...

Anon:Well, then who did...

Cylo:Properly Greg...

Anon:Or Bio...

Cylo:True, true...

(Anon then went into a separate room #1, and find that Bio wasn't in his bed)

Anon:What the...

Cylo:Anon, where's Stealth?

Anon:I don't know, but Bio's not here either.

Cylo:So Stealth and Bio's vanish, and it's the middle of the freaken(He then tripped on a box)OWWW... what the hell...

(Cylo open up the box and finds a note, and two flashlight, Anon then grabbed the note, and read the note)

Anon:Cylo, this is no phase, this is a challenge.

Cylo:Shit...

(Anon grabbed two flashlights, and gave one to Cylo)

Anon:Come on, we got to find 8 diffrent pages.

Cylo:Right.

(Then Anon and Cylo went out of the door, and begains searching)

(2 hours, in Than's P.O.V)

(Than found 4 out of 8 pages, when he turns a corner, and his vision starts getting static)

Than:Oww... my head...(He look up, and saw a black man with a very white face, and more static)hey sir... are you alright...(But apon closer look, it turns out that this man has no face)SHIT!

(Than then ran away from that creature...

(Meanwhile:In Nega Sean's P.O.V)

(Nega Sean:Damnit, why did I lost to that Cylo dick, I found 7/8 pages, so one more, and I'm safe from that creature, but where's that freaken 8th page)

(Nega Sean was searching around for the 8th page when he found Cylo and Anon searching around)

(Nega Sean:So there's that loser Cylo that cost me that round, I would kill him, but that Anon guy might be a bigger trouble, and with that creature around, I better take him out, and make him a "Sacrifice")

(Nega Sean found a chair, and wait until they split up, then Nega Sean smash the chair on Anon, knocking him out)

Cylo:ANON!

(But Nega Sean attack Cylo, and had a fight for 3 minutes until Cylo's head hurts)

Cylo:Ow... my head...

Nega Sean:What the fuck's wrong with you...

(Nega Sean turned, and saw the creature that passed Anon)

(Nega Sean:WHAT THE FUCK, WHY DID IT PASS ANON!)

(Nega Sean tried to run, but Cylo pushed Nega Sean towards the creature, and all he see's is as bu;./es aj apeorwqr, eawszk, ... asr.. .ras. .t. . ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ...)

(In Than's P.O.V)

Than:I think I lost that creature...

(Than then took a look around, and found Matt, Metal, and Cylo)

Than:GUYS!

Matt:DEX, THAN, YOU'RE ALIVE!

(Then Than and Dex ran towards then)

Than:So you're alive, I'm guessing you found 8 pages.

Metal:Yep.

Cylo:But here's the weiredest thing, when I arived, I found 5 pages, so I figgure some one grabbed it first, but it turns out I was the first one here...

Than:So someone was ment to die...

Metal:Pretty sure...

Matt:So... where's Anon...

Cylo:I don't know... I hope that...

?1:Hope that what...

(They turned to see (SLENDERMAN, just kidding)Anon)

Cylo:ANON!

(He then run, and hugged Anon)

Matt:So he survive...

Than:Yep...

Anon:Uh... Cylo... can you let me go and...

Cylo:Oh(He let Cylo go)sorry...

(Anon then went into the last paper, and pick it up)

Anon:Okay... so now what...

Cylo:I don't know...

(Then Than turned to see that creature, but saw no static in his vision)

Than:What the...

Matt:What's wrong Than...

Metal:What the...

(Then the creature went towards then, and vanish in thin air)

Cylo:Okay...

Anon:So now what...

(Then a box appear in a place of where the 5 papers was originally)

Than:What the...

Anon:What's in the box.

(Than opening the box slowly, and finds a paper, he pick up paper, and started reading)

"For those that survive Slenderman, congratulation, but you adventures isn't over yet, you still have to face the other 11 contestants, if you want to know what happened at the end of the Slenderman's torture, lift the second lid"

Than:What...

(Than then open the second lid slowly, and found's a separated Nega Sean's head)

Everybody:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Matt:1

Tsuna:1

Anon:1

Than:1

Ruin:1

Dex:1

Sean:1

Samatha:1

Metal:1

Cylo:1

Don:1

Nega Sean:12th x

Stephen:13th x

Jen:14th x

Dash:15th x

Darkness:16th x

Kicks:17th x

Ike:18th x

Amber:19th x

Black Rose:20th x

Maledict:21th x

Zied:22th x


	12. Round 8

**REVENGE OF THE ULTIMATE DARE CHALLENGE**

Round 8

(Note:This chapter is base on the other chapter in Terror of the deep's story called "OC's oneshot n' stuff, but I will make a alter to that certain chapter, it might change his story or not, but hey, it's for the round)

(In Anon's P.O.V)

(Anon was waking up, and discover that his legs was hurting)

(Anon:Ow... why is my leg hurting(Then he look at the device on the table)oh yeah, that moment in my body is gone)

(Anon then went and grabbed something to eat, when he found Cylo (In a fedal position) under the table, with Stealth next to him)

Stealth:...hundreath time, it's not going to hunt you...

Cylo:...that man... that man... that man...

Anon:Right... I'll leave you to you're business.(Anon then grabbed some pepsi, and some chickenburger, and sits on the table, when he heard someone at the door)okay, who's at the door(Anon then went up and open the door to discover(SLENDERMAN, AND HE'S BACK FOR REVENGE!(Naw... just kidding))Mary and May)OH SHIT!

(Anon then run towards to his gun collection when Mary block his path)

Mary:Hey Anon, did you miss us?

Anon:Uh...

Mary:You did remenber our moment, right...

Anon:Actually... yeah...

May:Hey Anon, what's that...

(Anon turned and see May fiddling around with that device)

Anon:HEY DON'T TOUCH THAT!

(Anon tried to get that device from May, but Mary grabs Anon, and pinned him to the floor)

Mary:Hey Anon, what's the rush, you can tell us...

Anon:Well...(It's not like they can change me back, unless by sex, but since they remenber me with then)it's a Time-Body distorter.

May:Time-body diswha...

Anon:It allows me to go back to the moment and reset's the body.

Mary:Aw... you don't like it... do you...

Anon:Oh... um... um...

May:Um... Anon, what day did you zap that time device...

Anon:Well... two days ago...

Mary:Why are you oh...

Anon:What...

Mary:I believe that you zap that device at the wrong time, and you're still not a virgin.

Anon:Wait... WHAT!

May:Yeah, have you paid attention to our special moment Anon...

Anon:Well, not really...

Mary:Then what time did you zapped yourself with...

Anon:Well... I think I zapped myself in about... 3:00 A.M...

May:Well, by the time it was 3:00 A.M, we we're already sleeping you silly fool...

(Anon then thought for a moment)

Anon:AW CRAP!

(Anon then flip Mary to his side, and tried to grabbed that device, and while Anon tried to get that device, May started making out with Anon, and after 5 minutes(With Anon trying to get the device back), he got the device back)

May:Thank's for that moment Anon(Then she pinch Anon's cheek)

Bio:Hey Anon, can I borrow one of you're illogical... what the fuck...

(Anon turned to Bio, and then to May)

(Anon:Forgive me Bio)Anon:Speaking of which... Bio, this is Mary and May, Mary and May, Bio.

(Then both Mary and May got up, and went to Bio)

Mary & May:Pleasure to meet you Bio.

Bio:Oh... hey ladies...

Anon:Yeah it nice that you guys meet and all(He then pushed Mary, May, and Bio towards the door)but I'll just let you guys do you're thing alonge, and I'll get ready for the next challenge(He then closed the door behind then, and activate the device that resets the body(Except the brain)to five days from now)(Anon:Good, now I know it's the right date, and I'm feeling that Bio's going to kick my ass for this, but screw him)

(Meanwhile:In Troy's P.O.V)

(Troy was still looking at the gun case as he tries to remember what happened from those memories, he then see's a image of Maria dead on the blood puddle, then he suffer a headache, then Greg, and the commander of G.U.N appear)

Greg:Hey Troy, are you...

Troy:Yeah yeah, I fine...(He got up, and shakes hand with the commander)Nice to meet you sir.

Commander:No problen, now you said that these "Contestants" can capture the top 11 G.U.N wanted list.

Greg:No problen, they'll catch then as if their life is on a life.

Commander:Uh... is that...

Troy:Just ignore that, we'll make sure they'll catch then.

Commander:Understand.

(At the studio)

(The surviving 11 contestants was waiting at the studio when a bunch of G.U.N agents shows up from the roof tops, and the contestants was trying to hide thenself as Troy appear from the lines of G.U.N agents)

Troy:YOU CAN GET OUT OF HIDING, THEY'RE NOT HERE TO ARREST YOU(And after one awkward moment and contestants getting back to the studio later)okay, now here's your next challenge, you guys are going to work for G.U.N agents.

Don:Wait, we're going to be FUCKEN AGENTS!

Troy:That is correct, G.U.N is hiring you 11 contestants are going to fight and arrest the top 11 most wanted G.U.N crimimals from around the universe, each one of you will be receiving you're typical G.U.N equipment, and will be receiving one of the 11 crimimals, now get gearded up.

(Then the contestants was getting their gear ready when they receive the papers for the crimimals)

(Matt V.S Fiona:Treason) Matt:Wait, I had to arrest this bitch?

(Tsuna V.S Lien-da:Attented murder) Tsuna:This should be easy.

(Anon V.S Brad:Copyright issues) Anon:Time to win this.

(Than V.S Mephilies:Murder) Than:Time to win this for Blaze.

(Ruin V.S Silver:Robbery) Ruin:Time to win this round.

(Dex V.S Geoffrey St. John:Traitor) Dex:Hope I can kick ass.

(Samatha V.S Galexia:Crimes against Humanity) Samatha:Who the fuck is Galexia...

(Metal V.S Dr. Eggman:Terrorest) Metal:Time to kick ass.

(Cylo V.S Wesker:Bio-Terrorest) Cylo:I'm going to win this battle.

(Don V.S Ike:Manslaughter) Don:I'M GOING TO WIN!

(And after Sean got his armor on, he was receive the paper, and he was shocked about who he's going to arrest)

(Sean V.S Sean:Murder without videogame logic)

(Sean:What... why is my name is on the list)Sean:Hey, I'm afraid to ask, but... is this a prank or somthing...

Troy:I know you think, but here's the info, G.U.N leads to believe that Sean in their world was involve in a murder that happened 6 years ago, you're job is to either arrest him, or find out the truth in that case.

(Sean was confuse about the mission)

(Sean:Wait, I, or rather, me at the other universe comitted murder... something must've gone wrong, but unless I know for sure...)

(Then Troy went to the portal)

Troy:Alright, you guys must go do you're duty, if you are done, you will be return to this studio, and the G.U.N commander will judge on you're performances, are you ready(And then the contestants are at their positions)GO!

(And the contestants run towards the portal, sending then to separate areas)

(In Sean's P.O.V)

(Sean was dazing around, and then he discover that he was ontop of a mansion, he then read the note more carefully)

(Victen:Mary & May, Suspect:Sean when he was 10, Death:Explosion)

(Sean:Smash Mansion... it's nice to be back, I just wish that it was going to be for a long time...)

(He then put his helmet on, and took out his x-ray scanner, and scanned the area to see Samatha(Terror) and Sean(Terror) in the kitchen, and after he see's Samatha(Terror) leaving the kitchen, Sean(ULTIMATE) decided to get going, and break through the window, and point the gun at Sean(Terror), causing him to fall back)

Sean(ULTIMATE):YOU ARE UNDER ARREST SEAN!

Sean(Terror):WHAT, WHAT DID I DO!

Sean(ULTIMATE):Murder without gaming logic.

Sean:(Terror):Wait, what kind of crime is that...

(Sean(ULTIMATE) then thought to himself(Sean(ULTIMATE):He actually got a point, why would someone make up a crime like that), then Samatha(Terror)shows up)

Samatha(Terror):Oh Sean(Terror), if you're going to cook some food for the party, at lease(He then sees Sean(ULTIMATE) in his G.U.N uniform)wait, who are you...

Sean(Terror):This guy said I'd murder someone without gaming logic.

Samatha(Terror):Wait, is this a joke...

Sean(ULTIMATE):Wish it was... but Sean murder two ladies at age 10.

Sean(Terror):HUH!

Samatha(Terror):Wait, he murder two ladies for six years.

Sean(ULTIMATE):I'm afraid it's correct...

Sean(Terror):Wait, I didn't murder those ladies, I need a lawyer.

Sean(ULTIMATE):We'll have a talk at the office, but untill then, you're coming with me(Sean(ULTIMATE)then grabbed his handcuffs, and was about to arrest Sean(Terror)when he discover that he's gone in a puff of smoke)damnit...

(Sean(ULTIMATE) then went out and followed Sean(Terror)through out the room, and they ended up in the living room when Sean(ULTIMATE) speared Sean(Terror) onto the floor, and put handcuffs on him)

Sean(Terror):I DIDN'T DO IT, I'M INNOCENT!

?:Hey, what's going on...

(They turned to see Little Sean(Terror), a heavy, a scout, and sniper playing cards)

Sean(Terror):HELP ME LITTLE SEAN, THAT GUY'S TRYING TO ARREST ME FOR SOME STUPID CRIME!

Little Sean(Terror):Really, hey G.U.N guy, who did he murder?

Sean(ULTIMATE):Mary and May.

Little Sean(Terror):Oh... your on you're own Sean.

Sean(Terror):You are so dead when I get out of here...

(Sean(ULTIMATE)then dragged Sean(Terror)into a G.U.N car)

(Meanwhile:In Anon's P.O.V)

(Anon:Okay, finding him is easy, let just hope that he's easy too)

(Anon was walking towards a narrow street, when he came across a brown hedgehog walking down a street)

Anon:Sir, you are under arrest for copyright issues.

Brad:Wait, I never had any copyright issue in my life.

Anon:Sure... just come with me, and we'll...

(But Anon felt pain in his heart)

(Anon:Ow... my chest, why is it painful...)

(Anon:Then fall to the ground, then Brad went towards Anon)

Brad:HEY, HEY, CAN SOMEONE GET THE AMBUANCE, I THINK HE SUFFER A HEART ATTACK!

(Then Anon's body is turned as Anon's vision went black...)

(Meanwhile:In Sean's P.O.V)

(Sean(ULTIMATE) was at the office with Sean(Terror)as he shows evidence on the table)

Sean(Terror):Look, I don't know what you're talking about, those evidence doesn't prove that I did it.

Sean(ULTIMATE):Look Sean, if you don't want to go to jail, then tell me what happened at the time of the murder.

Sean(Terror):But that's the problen... I don't remenber killing someone 6 years ago.

(Sean(ULTIMATE):Then thought for a moment)

(Sean(ULTIMATE):I don't know what to do... I must did somthing wrong...)(Sean(ULTIMATE)then look at the evidence once again...)

(Sean(ULTIMATE):Wait a minute, something's not right... if he did murder then, then should've their age be younger, something not right)

Sean(ULTIMATE):Alright, I think I on to something... tell me what happened earlier when you are when you saw then.

Sean(Terror):Wait, I didn't even met then... but I did heard an explosion...

Sean(ULTIMATE):You heard an explosion... tell me what happened.

Sean(Terror):Well, it's kinda a long story...(Then he explain the story)...and then I heard the explosion, and that's where I found Little Sean(Terror).

Sean(ULTIMATE):I see, so you're saying that Little Sean(Terror)went missing for 3 hours.

Sean(Terror):Yes, but what does Little Sean(Terror)had to do with...

(Then both Seans slap there head)

Seans:OF COURSE!

Sean(Terror):He framed me, ofcorse.

Sean(ULTIMATE):Actually, I think that Little Sean(Terror) and you are sorta the same thing, and that leads to believe that you are responsible for that crime.

Sean(Terror):Ofcorse, but wait a minute... how did you know that me and him are the same...

(Sean(ULTIMATE):Aw shit...)

Sean(ULTIMATE):Do you want to clear you're name, or do you want to point questions at me.

(Then Sean(Terror)thought for a moment)

Sean(Terror):Good point, but how do we prove that it was him and not me...

(Sean(ULTIMATE):Right, how do I prove that Sean(Terror)didn't do it...(then he look at that machine)I could use that... but failure to find a culprit at the end will result in a auto-failer...)

Sean(Terror):Hey, are you alright sir...

Sean(ULTIMATE):Yeah, I just had this crazy idea...

Sean(Terror):What crazy idea...

Sean(ULTIMATE):Well, I was wandering... we could use that machine to go back to the past, and prove you're innocent, but it's too dangerous.

Sean(Terror):Hey, it's atlease better then getting prison, come on, let's use it.

(Before Sean(ULTIMATE)can say anything, Sean(Terror)got up, and rushed towards the machine)

(Sean(ULTIMATE):Man, if that's how I treat my wife... then I got to be nicer to her alot more often)

(Then both Sean's went into the machine)

(Earlier:In September 27, 2012)

(Both Seans appear ontop of a grocery store)

Sean(Terror):Okay, so how do we do this...

Sean(ULTIMATE):Simple, we wait until Mary and May's car shows up, I plant a bug on the vehical, and we wait until they leave, and follow then.

Sean(Terror):And why...

Sean(ULTIMATE):So that we can follow then to find the killer, or Little Sean.

Sean(Terror):And we couldn't just warned then...

Sean(ULTIMATE):Well, warning then would be a bad idea...

Sean(Terror):Why...

Sean(ULTIMATE):Well, what happened if you try to warned one of the most sexiest womens in the whole multi-verse that loves everything and everyone.

(Then Sean(Terror)thought for a moment)

Sean(Terror):Okay, I see you're point, but why are they the sexiest ladies in the multi-verse?

Sean(ULTIMATE):You don't want to know...(Then they see Mary and May's vehical, and they hide out until they went inside)okay, I'm going in...

Sean(Terror):Wait guy...

Sean(ULTIMATE):Ow... what was that...(Then they saw Sean's(P(Terror)) car, and after they went inside)oh, thanks Sean.

Sean(Terror):No problen.

(Then Sean(ULTIMATE) went to Mary's car, and plant a tracking device, and hurried back before Mary and May(With Little Sean(P(Terror))) got into their car, and after they left, both Seans ran, and got into the G.U.N car(With Sean(Terror) asking Sean(ULTIMATE)why that car always appear in random places))

(30 minutes later)

(Both Seans arrived at Mary and May's mansion, and they park away from the mansion)

Sean(ULTIMATE):Okay Sean, I'll give you a rundown, Little Sean is going to kill then in 3 hours, you're job is to break in, and stop him before he blows then up.

Sean(Terror):Okay, and what happened if I failed.

Sean(ULTIMATE):(Then I would fail, better lie that part)Then either you die in a explosion, or get framed for murder again.

Sean(Terror):Right... I think I have a spare spy clothing on me.

(Sean(Terror) got his spy clothing, and went to the side of the mansion, and went up the air ducts)

(2 hours, 57 minutes later)

(Sean(ULTIMATE):Aw man, what's taking Sean(Terror) so long...)

(Before he can finish his statement, he was knock out, and landed on the ground)

?:Aha, I knew you're a fake.

(He turned to see Samatha(Terror) and Little Sean(Terror))

(Sean(ULTIMATE):Aw crap, not now...)

Sean(ULTIMATE:Man, if you let me explain.

Little Sean(Terror):EAT LEAD FOOL!

(Then Little Sean(Terror)fired his Force-A-Nature at him, causing his helmet to fall off his head)

Samatha(Terror):Sean(ULTIMATE), wha... what are you doing with this stupid getup.

(Sean(ULTIMATE)got up, and notice the heltmet was on the ground)

Sean(ULTIMATE):Look, let me explain...

Samatha(Terror):Better start explaining...

Sean(ULTIMATE):I'm not Sean from you're world, I'm...(Before he can explain... he heard a explosion comming from the mansion)AW CRAP!

(Sean(ULTIMATE)ran towards the door, and knocked it down(Not knowing that Samatha(Terror) and Little Sean(Terror) was following him)and ran towards the explosion, only to see that both Mary and May was knock down on their ass as Sean(Terror) was holding Little Sean(P(Terror)) by his shirt, when they spot the group)

Sean(Terror):Samatha, Little me... and me...

Sean(ULTIMATE):Oh boy... I got a lot of explaining to do...

(And after a very long story later)

Sean(Terror):Wait, you're telling me that you're from the diffrent universe, and you're here was part of you're challenge.

Sean(ULTIMATE):Yes.

Little Sean(Terror):And you're challenge was to stop me from killing then, WHY, THEY ARE HORRIFYING!

Sean(ULTIMATE):Actually, they are the top sexiest ladies in the multi-verse.

Little Sean(Terror):HUH, WHO'S STUPID IDEA IS THAT!

Sean(ULTIMATE):And speeking of which, I'm placing a warning on you Little Sean, if you ever tried to kill Mary and May again, or if Sean decided to kill then, then the G.U.N agents will come and arrest you.

Little Sean(Terror):WHAT, THAT'S NOT FAIR!

Sean(Terror):Well, mabey if you haven't try killing then, and not realizing that they are the sexiest ladies in the world... which I'll admit I didn't know before... then he would've let you slide, and what do you mean if I decided to kill then?

Little Sean(Terror):NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Samatha(Terror):Will we see you again Sean-2.

Sean(ULTIMATE):Well, if I ever make a universal machine, I would.

(Then Sean(ULTIMATE) push the button, and wave goodbye to then before he left)

(Back to the studio)

(Sean arrived as the others was staring at him)

Sean:What, what did I do...

Don:About time you bloody show up, now we can have this kickass party.

Sean:Uh... I don't know what you're talking about...

Samatha:Sean, didn't you realize what's going on, you won.

Sean:HUH!

(Then the commander of G.U.N shows up)

Commander:Sean, you had proven what it takes for being a G.U.N agent, you had solve the mystery, and you stop the murder, that prooves that you won the challenge.

Sean:Really... YES I WON!(Sean was jumping up in excitement when he spots Cylo in the corner, in a sad place, then he froze in thin air)by the way... what happened to Cylo...

Troy:Well, Anon has been elimiated.

Sean:Really... why...

Troy:Well, Anon had suffer and died a heart attack, and even if we revive him, he will still be in last place.

Sean:Oh...

Greg:But enough of this boring stuff. IT'S TIME TO PARTY!

(Then the speaker started blasting as most of the contestants started partying)

(Meanwhile, In Anon's Nightmare)

(Anon:Oww... where an I...(He saw a bunch of purple clouds)fuck, the Nightmare zone, well, since I'm the illogical guy, I better get out of here(He grab the Nightmare zone escaper, and tried to use it, but has no luck)huh, I just charge it this morning, what the hell is going on...)(He took a look around, and saw a banner that saids "Illogical free since 2012" on it)WHAT, I CAN'T USE MY ILLOGICAL TECHS, shit, well at lease it's not so bad, at lease I didn't get my ass kicked by Bio...

Bio(N):THERE HE IS, GET HIM!

Bio's clones(N):YEAH, LET'S GET HIM!

Anon:SHIT!

(Anon ran for his life from the (N)Bios, when he crashed into a huge ice wall)

Anon:Owww, what the...(He look up, and saw someone familier)no... no... it can't be...

Matt:1

Tsuna:1

Than:1

Ruin:1

Dex:1

Sean:1

Samatha:1

Metal:1

Cylo:1

Don:1

Anon:11th x

Nega Sean:12th x

Stephen:13th x

Jen:14th x

Dash:15th x

Darkness:16th x

Kicks:17th x

Ike:18th x

Amber:19th x

Black Rose:20th x

Maledict:21th x

Zied:22th x

Happy Halloween everyone(Or one day late), hope you have a good halloween, and remember, who will be the last person standing to win the ULTIMATE DARE CHALLENGE CHAMPIONSHIP!

P.S:If you were to name a chemical that allows a person to move extremely fast, really strong, and immune to body shots(Except brainshots)to stay alive, what would you called it.


	13. Round 9

**REVENGE OF THE ULTIMATE DARE CHALLENGE**

ROUND 9

(After a party of Sean winning the challenge, Cylo went into his room, and fell onto a couch)

(Cylo:Why... why me... why did I let Anon get elimiated, I was too buzy with my challenge that I didn't see Anon in trouble...)

?:Hey, what's wrong Cylo...

(Cylo turned to see Stealth patting his back)

Cylo:Hey Stealth, it's Anon... he's...

Stealth:Oh... well, as long as you're still here, then you can do fine...

Cylo:Right...

Stealth:And hey, I bet Anon wanted you to win the challenge.

Cylo:Yeah... thanks Stealth.

Stealth:No problen Cylo.

(Then Stealth gives a kiss on Cylo's cheek)

Cylo:But I have a question, how did he got that heart attack in the first place, he's a healthy guy, and no danger can give him a heart attack.

Stealth:And it can't be the aftermath of when Anon had... that moment...

Cylo:Right... mabey... nawww...

Stealth:What...

Cylo:I was going to say that mabey that device that Anon used... mabey could've back fired at him...

Stealth:How does that work...

Cylo:Right, hey wait a minute, where's Bio...

Stealth:Well, earlier, Mary and May shows up, and then Anon pushed Both girls and Bio into a separate room.

Cylo:Wait, WHAT!

(Cylo charged into a separate room's door, and smash the door, only to review two mostly naked ladies, and Bio with no pants)

Bio:CYLO, SHUT THAT FUCKEN DOOR!

Cylo:CRAP, SORRY BIO!(Cylo then closed the door behind him)okay, properly it's best after he get's his clothing on first...

Stealth:Agree...

(Meanwhile:In Sean's P.O.V)

(Sean is tickering around with a bunch of yellow pieces when Samatha and Little Sean appears)

Samatha:Sean, ever since you got that puzzle from Japan, you haven't been in bed for 17 hours...

Little Sean:Yeah, and did you remenber what that description said.

Sean:Yeah yeah, curse and shadow games at stuff... I know, but this puzzle is really good, I got to finish this puzzle.

Little Sean:Yeah, and how are you going to solve that puzzle in time for you're next challenge.

Sean:Well, I'm half way done, so soon.

Samatha:Well, if you decided to give up, you can see me in my bed, or the studio if there's a next challenge.

Sean:Yeah sure...

(Then Sean continue with is puzzle)

(Meanwhile:In Than's P.O.V)

(Than was doing push-ups with Blaze ontop of him)

Than:So with Anon gone, I guess I'm top game huh...

Blaze:Well, not exactly...

Than:What do you mean...

Blaze:Well, remenber seven days ago...

Than:Yeah...

Blaze:Well, the other person you should worried about is Sean.

Than:Sean... what about him...

Blaze:Well, he had alot of fighting experience from around the world.

Than:So I'm guessing closecombat would be a crappy idea, huh...

Blaze:Right, so you should take care of him when it's a non-combat style.

Than:Got it, but does he have any close friends...

Blaze:Well, he does have his wife, her name is Samatha...

Than:Right, so if I elimiated her, then I can take down Sean huh.

Blaze:Unless you're real good at combat, then challenging her would be a bad idea...

Than:Shit... better push it even more(Then Than started doing push-ups, but ended up throwing Blaze off his back)oh... sorry Blaze...(He got up, and see's a angry version of Blaze with flames around her)Oh... Blaze... what are you...(Then Blaze had summon flames around her angered body)BLAZE, WHAT ARE YOU...(Then Blaze set's Than on fire)AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, IT BURNS!

(Meanwhile:In Don's P.O.V)

(Don was lifting weight's when a letter fell onto the floor, and in Don's line of sight)

Don:What the...

(Don then walked to the letter and picked it up, and after he scaned the letter, he open up the letter)

"Hello Don, in you're next challenge, you'll be wearing the armor that requires you to defeat the contestants, however, you're armor will be weak, so I had decided that you're armor need's an upgrade, and in about 30 seconds, you will recieve that armor...

Don:Fuck that letter(He throws it at the trashed)it's must been a bloody lie...(Then 10 seconds later, a door was banging really hard)now who's at that the fucken door.

(Don then walked to the door, and open it, to discover Greg at the door, carrying a large box)

Greg:Hey Don, here's the box, more info's in the box, I got to get going, so just figgure it out dumbass.

(Greg left as Don starred at the box in fear(Don:What the... how did... it can't be...)Don then open the box, and found a big hunk of metal parts)

Don:What the...

(He turned to the trash can, and grabbed the letter, and continue reading the letter)

...and I know if you are wondering, how do I know that, well you're going to work for me, reach the top five, and I'll tell you the info, but that is... if you can handle the painful truth...

(And more of the letter contains directions for armor upgradings locations, Don then grabbed the letter, and shoved it in his pocket)

(Don:Something tells me that if this person know's the time that the box arrived, then this person shouldn't double cross with me, cause as soon as I'm in the top 5, I'll betray this person, and take the prize for myself, I'LL BE THE CHAMPION AND TAKE THAT PRIZE, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HA!)

(Meanwhile:In Troy's P.O.V)

(Troy was having a hard time falling asleep for 5 hours with the same visions appearing over and over again in his head)

(Troy:Why... why is this visions keep appearing in my head, why me...)

?:Hey Troy, I send the letter to that person, now all that left is...

Troy:Greg, answer me this... did you know my past really well.

Greg:Well... no... why did you ask me this...

Troy:Greg... I think... those visions... are the key to figure out my past...

Greg:Right... and how...

Troy:Greg, after this round, we're going to make a vision helmet to get a better view of my visions.

Greg:Right... well good luck with that...(And before Greg left)but I do wonder...

Troy:What...

Greg:How did Bio escape the Nightmare Zone...

Troy:Hmm... better take a closer look at the Nightmare Tv to see how did he escape later, I got a round to get through...

Greg:Right...

(Then Troy got up, and went down a pole)

(At the studio)

(The contestants was at the studio when they saw Troy going down a pole)

Troy:Hello contestants, today, all of you are going to face a Juggernaught in this studio(And then the contestants started talking with eachother)and just to let you know, it's not one of the well known Juggernaughts, it's going to be one of our Juggernaughts, and if you haven't notice right now... one of the contestants isn't here right now(Then the contestants took a look around then, and notice that Don is not around)we had program him with the tech that is going to beat you, you're job, beat him, and marked you're safety, and make Don elimiated, but if he defeats all of you, he can elimiate three contestants, making him deadly target, so you better defeat him, or risk elimiation, good luck.

(And after that, they went through the doors)

(Meanwhile:At Dex's P.O.V)

(Dex and Matt was looking for Don when they heard noises coming from the door)

Matt:Dex, let's surprize him, that way we can have this advantage against him.

Dex:Good thinking Matt.

(Then Dex and Matt hide at diffrentt locations)

(In Don's P.O.V)

(Don was scaning around the room when his scanner went off)

(Don:So this upgrade allows me to see then while they hide, this should be fun)

Don:Hmm... I guess they're not here... guess I'll just move on...

(Don move a bit, then he grabbed his gun and fired at a box, and the floor was bleeding on the ground)

Dex:MATT, NO!

(Before Don can moved, Dex jumped ontop of Don, but then a bunch of spikes appear from Don's armor, and pierce Dex through the body, and after the spikes went in, Dex's body fell onto the ground, like a bloody corpse)

(Don:And thanks to the back spikes, I won't have to worry about being jumped, man this upgrade rocks)

(Then Don walk away laughing while leaving the two dead corpes behind)

(Meanwhile:In Sean's P.O.V)

Than:Well, I got to admit, you're idea is pretty good Sean.

Sean:Yeah, with a limited space for Don, and with all of us combat expierience, we got a huge advantage.

Samatha:Yeah, it's nice to meet you Than.

Than:Yeah, it's nice to meet you guys too.

Samatha:Right, hey, after this round, we could hang out...

Than:Yeah sure... as long if Sean is okay with it...

Samatha:Sure, Sean is alright with...(She turns to see Sean working on the puzzle again)SEAN, WHAT ARE YOU...

Sean:What... I thought that since we're safe for now, I can work on this puzzle.

Samatha:NOW, AT THE TIME LIKE THIS...

(Than just stands there as Sean and Samatha give eachother a lot of yelling words that Than wouldn't understand)

(Than:Heesh, they are married, and yet, they argue alot, I really don't know the sittuation of then, but it's best not to marry her at the first place...)

(Meanwhile:At Don's P.O.V)

(After Don snapped both Ruin's and Metal's necks, Don went forward, and discover Tsuna in a corner allyway)

Don:Well well well, what do we have here.

Tsuna:WHAT DO YOU WANT DON!

Don:Well, seeing you alone in a allyway remined me of a movie, where a dansel in distress is trapped in a allyway, and a crimimal comes out, and does nasty things to that lady, and I believe that you don't want that, do you Tsuna...

Tsuna:Uh...

Don:Face it Tsuna, you want me(He grabbed Tsuna's back, and pulled towards her)be with me, and I'll spare you're life...

Tsuna:Yeah, well(Tsuna grabbed her knive from the allyway)GO TO HELL!

(Tsuna tries to stab Don in the neck, but a device grabbed Tsuna's hand)

Don:Well, someone's playing dirty today...(Then he snapped Tsuna's back in halve)and you'll pay the price for you're weakness.

(Don then stomp Tsuna's head, crushing her head, then his scanner shows that he was going to get backstab when he heard gunshots)

Cylo:DIE JUGGERNAUGHT!

(Don turned to see Cylo with his tommy gun, and laugh)

Don:YOU FOOL, YOU CAN'T KILL ME, I'M INVINSABLE!

Cylo:BLOW ME(Don then laugh, and fired one of his metal disk at Cylo, but he ducked the disk)HA, YOU MISSED ME!

(But what Cylo didn't notice, is that the disk went back to Don's arm, and Cylo's head was in the way, and then he got beheaded by that disk, Don then laugh his ass off, and went to a another place)

(Meanwhile:In Sean's P.O.V)

(Sean:Man, I'm almost done, just three more pieces to go...)

(But before Sean can finish the puzzle, Don smashed through the wall)

Don:HA, I FOUND YOU, NOW IT'S TIME TO DIE!

Sean:Shit...

Samatha:Okay, so you found us, but can you beat three of us who had combat experiences.

Don:Three of you...

(Then he got trapped by two rows of shelves by Than)

Than:Including me...

Don:Oh, Thanks for the info...

(Then Don pushed both shelves away, Than almost got away, then Don attacks Sean, and he dodge his attacks)

Don:STOP MOVING YOU DICK SHIT, YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!

Sean:NEVER!

(Than and Samatha joined the fight, and started attacking Don from all around)

Don:So it's three against one, guess I'm in a disadvantage huh...

(Then he charge his armor, and blast out a large force bean that pushed all three away, then Don went towards Samatha's way, his vision was getting black)

(Sean:Sh... sh... shit, I got to... got to save her...(Then he saw the puzzle)and I think that... puzzle is going to help me out...)

(In Don's P.O.V)

(Don walked out of the liqour store, and went towards Samatha, who is hidding behind a bar, then Don jumped over the bar, and grabbed Samatha, and slammed her to a wall)

Don:Well Samatha... it's just you and me...

Samatha:You can't be serious, you forgot Sean and Than...

Don:I don't need to worry about then, since I got this armor on, I'M INVINSIBLE!

Samatha:YEAH, WELL...wait a minute...(Then Samatha got a real good look at Don's armor)those parts... they weren't in the armor, they were modify by you're likings, YOU BECOME A MARY-STU!

Don:HA, SO WHAT IF I AM, AND FOR THE RECORD, I DIDN'T GET THE UPGRADE, SOMEONE DID THIS FOR ME, SO I'M GOING TO WIN THAT PRIZE!

(Then they heard ticking in his armor)

Samatha:What the... what's that noise...

Don:Hmm... it's comming from my armor...(Don then ripped part's out of his armor, and grabbed a ticking bomb from his hand)HA, SO IT LOOKS LIKE THIS PERSON TRIED TO DOUBLE CROSSED ME, WELL I'M ONE STEP AHEAD OF THIS BITCH!

(Then he throws the bomb at the store, causing the bomb to explode)

Samatha:SEAN, THAN, NOOOOOO!

Don:And as for you...(He grabbed a blindfold, and covers Samatha's eye, and repaired his armor)it's better for you not to scream, and with this blindfold on you, you will be silent as a weak, puny mouse...

Samatha:why... why...

Don:And I'll make you a deal, give up, and be my wife, and I'll make sure you and me will be in the final 2, and we'll have a party with booze and smokes, or I'll kill you, and elimiate you on this spot, so what's going to be Samatha.

(Before Samatha can speak, he heard noise comming from behind him)

?:You can't have a party without these Don.

Don:WHO THE FUCK ASK YOU PUNK!(Don throws a left hook punch at this person, but when he look, he saw that he block his punch with one arm, and didn't flinch)what the...

(Apon closer look, it look like Sean, but a little taller, and more darker eyes)

Sean:It's game time Don.

Don:Game time...(Don grabbed his gun, and point towards him)THE ONLY GAME IS ME SHOOTING YOU IN THE FACE SEAN!

Samatha:Sean...

Sean:If you win, I'll let you be Samatha's wife.

Don:Wait, say that again...

Sean:And I'll even keep quiet about you and you're illegal upgrading, but if you lose, you must suffer a peality game.

(Don then grabbed a cigeret, and pour the booze on the cup(While holding the gun at Sean at the same time))

Don:Okay Sean, what's the rules...

Sean:It's simple(Then he shows two hands)we each pick one of our own fingers, and we can't move anyother finger except the finger you select.

Don:I see, then I'll choose my trigger finger, you know, the gun that points towards you...

Sean:Okay, then I'll choose my left thumb...

(Don:What he's going to do with his thumb)

Sean:Now all we have to do is to move our fingers, so you can move that finger, even shoot me with that finger.

Don:Oh... thanks for the tip Sean.

Sean:Good, now... Game Start.

Don:HAH, ONE SECOND AND IT'S GAMEOVER!(Then Sean lift the metal lid on a lighter with his left thumb)oh, that's right... my cigeret isn't light, I would do it myself, but then again, you're going to die anyway, so consider it you're last will.

(Then Sean light his ciggeret)

Sean:Okay, now that it's light, you can keep my lighter.

(Sean then moved his hand, and let the lighter fall onto Don's pouring hand)

Don:WHAT THE...

Sean:That drink that I gave you is Russin volca, with 90% alchohal.

(Don:Shit... but I better shoot him)

Sean:And just for the record, if you were to fired that gun, you're hand will cause a recoil, and will cause the lighter to fall(Then he grabbed Samatha)come on Samatha, we got to go...

Don:HA, YOU THINK THAT YOU'RE FIRE TRAP IS GOING TO STOP ME, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU SEAN!

Sean:The door to darkness has opened.

(Don fired his gun, but missed Sean, and the lighter fall off Don's hand, which landed on the floor(with booze) that light the floor on fire)

Don:HA, YOU'RE DEAD MEAT SEAN!

(Don was about to move, but smell somthing weird)

(Don:What the... what's that smell...)

(Don turned, and saw a explosion, and was caught in the explosion)

Sean:You spent so much time trying to be perfect when you should've spent time with everybody to be strong.

(Then Samatha grabbed the blindfold, and take it off, and saw Sean)

Samatha:Sean, what... what happened to you...

Sean:Ever since the puzzle has been solved, I gotten this power...

Samatha:Yeah, but I do missed the old Sean.

Sean:Yeah... I'm going to removed the puzzle, and sell it to Japan.

Samatha:Really Sean.

Sean:Yeah...

(Then Sean and Samatha started to makeout)

(Back at the studio)

(The Contestants was revived(Except Sean, Samatha, and Tham), and was at the studio)

Troy:Well folks, I know it's been a hard time, but Sean had manage to win the challenge, and now Don is elimiated from the challenge, and we had found some parts that was not part of the challenge, so we're going to scrap the armor before someone can use it for the wrong reasons, now get to you're room, and rest for the next round.

(Then the contestants left)

(Meanwhile:In Cylo's P.O.V)

(Cylo was cleaning off the "Love Juice" from the bed that Bio, Mary, and May had left behind)

(Cylo:Why did they did it on the bed, could they do it on the floor so it cleans better)

Stealth:Done yet...

Cylo:No, not yet...

Stealth:Right...

(Then he heard noise from the door, they went to the living room, and saw Bio at the door)

Cylo:WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT BIO!

Bio:Cylo, I'm sorry for saying those stuff, it's just that I was feeling drunk at the time, and I didn't know what I was saying, can you forgive me Cylo...

(Cylo thought for a moment...)

Cylo:Alright... but don't talk crap about Anon... agree...

(Then Cylo show's his hand, and after a while, Bio shake his hand)

Bio:Agree.

(Then both guys hugged as Stealth smiled at then)

(Meanwhile:With Don's P.O.V)

(Don woke up, and found that he was in a middle of a ring)

Don:UGH... WHERE THE FUCK AM I!

?:Well well well, what do we have here...

(Don turned and see's (N)Ike at the other side of the ring)

Don:FUCK YOU IKE!

(Don charge at (N)Ike, but (N)Ike dodge his attack, and grabbed him, and choke him)

(N)Ike:Face it Don, You're going to die...

Don:F...f...fuck...fuck you... ike...

Matt:1

Tsuna:1

Than:1

Ruin:1

Dex:1

Sean:1

Samatha:1

Metal:1

Cylo:1

Don:10th x

Anon:11th x

Nega Sean:12th x

Stephen:13th x

Jen:14th x

Dash:15th x

Darkness:16th x

Kicks:17th x

Ike:18th x

Amber:19th x

Black Rose:20th x

Maledict:21th x

Zied:22th x


	14. Round 10

**REVENGE OF THE ULTIMATE DARE CHALLENGE**

Round 10

(In Cylo's P.O.V)

(Cylo was studying the moves as he tries to get his move back when Bio went through the door)

Cylo:Oh boy... did you just...

Bio:Yep, AND I'M FEELING GREAT NOW, THAT'LL TEACH THOSE FREAKS FOR FUCKING WITH ME!

Cylo:Right...(Then they saw Stealth through the door, covered in random trashed)STEALTH, WHAT HAPPENED!

Stealth:It's the audience, they been spreading rumours that you rigged the challenges to make you the winner, and they been throwing shit at me...

Cylo:WHAT, why would I rigged the challenges to make me the winner?

Bio:Well, think about it, you win most of the challenges, and each challenge atlease one contestant get's elimated, and when each contestant got elimiated, they had reasons that you rigged the challenges to stay alive.

Cylo:You got to be shitting me, I never rigged challenges in my life.

Stealth:Right... but they been saying that you had a weak alibi before the challenge start.

Cylo:But it's true, I was with Stealth before each challenge start.

Bio:Yeah, but it was a weak alibi, and everyone else has a strong alibi before each challenge.

Cylo:What, Stealth... do you remember...

Stealth:Well, yeah, but that one time I went to get the food, oh no... you didn't...

Cylo:No, I didn't Stealth, trust me.

Stealth:Well... okay, I'll trust you.

(Stealth and Cylo hugged, and was about to kiss when they heard a knock on the door)

Cylo:Okay, who's at the door.

Bio:Properly more people that want's you dead.

Cylo:Sure...

(Cylo opened the door, and discover a mailman at the door)

Mailman:I'm looking for Bio.

Bio:Yeah...

Mailman:I got a letter for you.

(Then he handed Bio the letter and left)

Bio:Huh, a bill, never gotten a bill before...(He open the letter, and pulled out the paper, and a bunch of flaps appear until it covered the whole room)JESUS CRIST!

Cylo:What is it Bio.

Bio:750 HUNDRED TRILLION DOLLARS, WHY THE FUCK DO I HAVE TO OWE THAT MUCH MONEY(He look at the botton to discover a note that saids(And I quote)"Never destroyed one of the top ranked agent without paying the price Bio")WHAT, YOU HAD GOT TO BE SHITTING ME!

Stealth:Yeah, it's more money that you owe than Anon's $7499999999999000 bank acount.

Cylo:Yeah, how are we going to... wait, how do you know Anon's exact amount of cash in his acount...

Stealth:Well... NOW'S NOT THE TIME, WE GOT TO GET THE CASH, SO MOVE IT CYLO AND BIO!

(Before Cylo and Bio can speak, Stealth pushed both Cylo and Bio, and went through the door)

(Meanwhile:In Than's P.O.V)

Than:...and bang, three aces...

Sean:DAMNIT!

(Sean throw down his cards as Than picked up the chips, and pulled it towards his chip pile)

Samatha:Man, that's the 4th time that you won poker.

Blaze:Yeah, it's like you got card sence for some reason.

Than:Well... it's all luck based.

Sean:Ugh... why did I send that puzzle to Japan for...

Samatha:Speaking of which, I been hearing rumors that Cylo is the prime suspect for rigging the events.

Than:Huh, you mean the same guy that tried to take over the studio.

Sean:Yeah... you know, I bet that he knows the place top-down.

Blaze:Yeah, wait, is it also true that you got raped by Tsuna in that chest.

Sean:Oh... uh...(And after seeing Samatha staring at Sean)anyway's, we need to figgure out his scene before we get elimiated.

Than:Right... but seriousely, is it true...

Sean:Uh... uh... uh... SHUT UP!

(Meanwhile:In Sonic's P.O.V)

(Sonic was lifting the couch while Rouge was sweeping the floor when the knock on the door)

Sonic:Uh... Rouge, are you expecting company...

Rouge:No, why...

Sonic:Well who can it be...

(Sonic then drop the couch(After Rouge got out of the couch's way), and went to open the door to discover two familier people(If you watch/read season 1, this will be a surprize, if not, GO READ IT!))

Sonic:Matt, Jeff...

Matt:That's us.

Jeff:The duo drama leaders.

Rouge:Well guys, long time no see, what makes you drop by here...

Matt:Well, we have been hired to direct his next challenge, but we though we come by and vist you guys first.

Sonic:Huh, so go right in.

(Then Matt and Jeff went inside)

Jeff:So, who won the whole thing.

Rouge:I did, and I would've lose if he havn't help me.

Sonic:Hey, I can win even if I help you...

Rouge:Sure...

Matt:Anyway's, we want to give you guy's a late wedding present.

(Then they handed then a present)

Sonic:Wow... thanks guy's.

Jeff:No problen...

Zoey:Wait, who are you guys.

(They turned, and see Zoey at the doorway...)

Rouge:Oh Zoey, this is Matt and Jeff, the duo drama guys.

Zoey:Who...

Sonic:It's a long story Zoey...

Matt:We're basicly one of the five groups in the final challenge.

Zoey:Oh, well why didn't I heard of then...

Jeff:Well, basicly we have been busy with the drama, but now we have time, and now we're here.

Zoey:Huh...

Sonic:*Whisper*Uh Rouge... should I tell then about Mary and May...

Rouge:*Whisper*Well, it's properly best not to tell them...

Sonic:*Whisper*Right...

(Meanwhile:In Troy's P.O.V)

(Troy and Greg are working on the machine when he got a call)

Troy:Hold on...(He grabbed his phone)hello.

?:So... you're the guy that tries to find us, and ruined our plan.

Troy:Huh... who is this...

?:You'll never know Troy, you'll never know, unless you're trapped in a small room, and with no way out.

(And after that, the phone went dead)

Troy:Shit...(He hanged up the phone)Greg, work on the machine, and call me if you got a call from our mysterious "Friend", I need to do the challenge right now.

Greg:Understand...

(In the Studio)

(The contestants arrived at the studio, and staring at Cylo, when Troy, Matt, and Jeff arrived)

Troy:Welcome contestants, today, you will be taking part in a drama challenge.

Sean:Drama... I'm not much a drama person...

Jeff:Well there's nothing to be worried about, except the fact that the last two will be elimiated from the challenge.

Sean:HUH!

Matt:You got to learn the drama way...

Jeff:Each contestants will be take one card from this hat, we'll judge each performances based on effort, drama, and skills, let's start this off.

(Jeff poped his hat offed his back, and shows it towards the contestants, and after a while, they went to grabbed the paper)

(2 minutes later)

Matt:Alright, now you got 60 minutes to practice you're lines, and you're skills, and just for a added note, the first two actors will be receiving cash.

Cylo:How much...

Jeff:Well, 1st place will be receiving $1000, and 2nd place will be receiving $500.

Cylo:Right...(Cylo:I know Anon's going to kill me, but I could use the cash in Anon's bank acount and the prize cash to pay Bio's bill)

Jeff:Get practicing, and good luck.

(In Troy's P.O.V)

(Both Greg and Troy had finish with the machine)

Greg:Finally, it's freaken done.

Troy:Right, so it should be able to find my past.

Greg:Then why didn't we use the time machine to find you're past...

Troy:You don't know the timeline Greg, I know it's crazy, but let's test it out.

Greg:Huh... alright then...

(Greg put the metal helmet on Troy, and throws the switch, causing the eletric shock, and his eyes went black)

(In the unknown timeline:At the Space Colony ARK)

(He was hidden in a crowds of scientests as they boarded off the ship, he then went towards the closet, then he got a called from his radio, then he picked up the radio)

Troy:Alright, I got to the location, now what...

?:Good, good, now... there's a girl named Maria.

Troy:Maria, why do I need to find her for...

?:This woman carries a special virus that we need, and those pesky humans are trying to cure the virus, you're job is to find her, and get the virus in any means necessary.

Troy:...understand.(He then ended transmition, merged off his scientest disguised, and went up the air ducts, and crawled through the air ducts, and plants a gadget on the airducts, and the airducts wall vanished, and he finds a little girl, and a hedgehog)(Troy:What the fuck...)(He took a closer look at the hedgehog, the hedgehog is all black with parts of the hair with red hair)(Troy:Of all the stuff I seen, this is the fucked strangest thing I had ever seen in my life)

?:Shadow, do you see that...

Shadow:Hm... see what...

?:That blue planet... do you see it...

Shadow:Oh, yes Maria, I do see it, but what is that planet...

Maria:That is called Earth, and we're going to vist that planet tomorrow.

Shadow:Wow... Maria, what is Earth.

Maria:Earth is where alot of people lived, it's a peaceful place Shadow.

Shadow:Yeah...

(Troy:So that hedgehog is Shadow, and my target is this girl, huh..., and tomorrow, better hurry up with my job fast)(Troy grabbed the device, and put it away, and crawled towards the airducts, and reach the end of the airducts, he then grabbed his knife, open the airducts, and lundge towards a guard, and stabbed him in the neck)(Troy:Okay, now for a disraction)(Troy then shiftshape into Shadow, got up, and broke the window that holds the pistols, and he grabbed one, then he heard two guards entering)

Guard1:What the...

Guard2:FREEZE, PUT THE GUN DOWN SHADOW!

(Then he shot, and killed two guards, then he look up, and fired a round at the camera)(Troy:Good, now that I cause a disraction, nothing's going to prevent me from complete my mission)(Troy then walk towards the door, and plant a explosion on the wall, and went towards the closet, and change back to his normal self, and started to wait)

(3 hours later)

(Troy:Right on cue...)(Troy then shifted into his G.U.N uniform, and went towards to the group of G.U.N soldiers, and after they reach the escape pod, Troy fired a round at Maria's heart as the pod went towards the planet, and while a couple of G.U.N look at the pod, Troy went towards the dead Maria, and stab the shot at the courps, and after received the virus, he grabbed his knife, and went towards the two G.U.N soldiers while reverting back to normal)

Soldier1:So, what do we do now...

Soldier2:Simple, we alert the comander of the situlation, let's get going...

Troy:Right behind you.

(Troy then stab the two soldiers, then his eye's went to black)

(Back to real life)

(Troy woke up, and was breathing real hard)

(Troy:What the... that vision, did I just... killed Maria...)

Greg:Troy... are you alright.

Troy:Yeah...

Greg:Oh, and just to let you know... the round is almost over...

Troy:Right...

(Then Troy went to the studio)

(Back to the Studio)

Jeff:Alright, now that we had judge you're performaces, and let's announce the winner.

(The contestants leaned towards then)

Matt:1st place, and $1000 richer is... Ruin.

Ruin:YES!

Cylo:No...

(Ruin got up, and grabbed the check and jumped in victory)

Ruin:And as for you Cylo, I hope you lose, so that this rigged events will stop, and we can have a normal challenge.

Cylo:Goddamnit... for the last time, I'm not the one that rigged the events.

Ruin:Sure you are... sure you are...

(Ruin then left the studio)

(Cylo:God Ruin's a asshole)

Matt:And in 2nd place, and $500 richer is... Cylo.

Cylo:Huh, oh, Sweet.

(Cylo got down, and grabbed the check, and as he leave, he saw the others starring at him)

Jeff:The rest of the results are going to be post on the wall, hope you make the cut.

(Then they posted the results on the wall as the others check the results)

(Meanwhile:In Cylo's P.O.V)

(Cylo went in, and saw Stealth and Bio at the room)

Stealth:Hey Cylo, good news...

Cylo:Not now Stealth, I need to relax on the bed for 20 days or longer...

Bio:I got the cash.

Cylo:Don't bother me Bio, I'm not in the moo...wait what...

Stealth:We got the cash.

Cylo:Really... how did you do it...

Stealth:Well, I first got the cash from Anon's bank account, and then we had you're $500 check...

Cylo:Yeah... but that leaves us $500 short...

Bio:Oh don't worry, I sell you're movie collections for the cash.

Cylo:Alright, we got the cash, now let's...wait, WHAT DID YOU DID TO MY MOVIE COLLECTION!

Stealth:Comeon, let's pay that bill...

(Stealth grabbed Cylo as he cryed that his movie collection is gone)

Cylo:My movies, my movies... gone... gone forever...

(Meanwhile:In Sonic's P.O.V)

Sonic:So... Dex and Matt came in last...

Rouge:Yeah... I wasn't fond of their acting skills...

Sonic:Yeah... at lease we're better than the others.

Rouge:Yeah...

(Sonic and Rouge shared a kiss when they heard a knock on the door)

Mary:I'll get it...

Sonic:Oh boy...

(Mary open the door to see Stealth, Bio, and Cylo at the door carrying a check)

Bio:Okay bitch, here's that freaken cash, now you can buy you're stuff back in you're bigger mansion.

Sonic:Wait, what happened...

Cylo:Well... Bio got mad since they shuffed Love Jice in his throat in order for him to be more relax and he got revenge and blow up their house, and we got the bill, and long story short, Anon's going to kill me if he finds out.

Sonic:Wait, Bio blow up Mary and May's house...

Stealth:Well, it's true...

Rouge:Oh don't worry Stealth, their house can rebuilt itself.

Bio:Wait a minute, YOU MEAN THAT HOUSE CAN REPAIRED ITSELF!

Mary:Yep, I ain't the most beautiful woman in the world for no reason, right Bio...

Bio:Ugh... THEN WHY DO I HAD TO PAY THE FUCKEN BILL FOR!

Mary:It's a fine for trying to trash the mansion, and since you're the 750 trillion person that tried to destroyed my mansion, you get that bill.

Bio:UGH, you know... I WOULDN'T HAVE TO DO THAT IF YOU HAVEN'T SHUFFED THAT LOVE JICE IN MY THROAT!

Mary:What are you talking about...

Cylo:You know, that drink that make people go crazy... fucks people...

Mary:I know what a love Jice is... it just that when I found the can, it was empty.

Stealth:Huh... so you're telling me that the can that Bio found was empty, and the liquid that was in Bio's mouth was... oh...

Mary:Now you get it Stealth...

Sonic & Cylo:Get what...

Stealth:You'll don't want to know Cylo...

Rouge:And that goes to you Sonic...

Sonic:*Blushing*Oh...

(Stealth grabbed Cylo's arm, and pulled him away as Mary closed the door, the next few minutes was censored since those swear words that the AVGN would never even heard of before)

Tsuna:1

Than:1

Ruin:1

Sean:1

Samatha:1

Metal:1

Cylo:1

Matt:9th x

Dex:9th x

Don:10th x

Anon:11th x

Nega Sean:12th x

Stephen:13th x

Jen:14th x

Dash:15th x

Darkness:16th x

Kicks:17th x

Ike:18th x

Amber:19th x

Black Rose:20th x

Maledict:21th x

Zied:22th x


	15. Round 11

**REVENGE OF THE ULTIMATE DARE CHALLENGE**

Round 11

(Cylo was waking up, and found a paper in front of his face)(Cylo:What the...)(He picked up the paper, and begain reading the paper)

"Cylo, we got the check, you can tell Bio that his bill had been paid, but since he didn't pay us right away, we had to take one of his itens, don't worry sweety, you won't notice it,

Mary =X =X =X"

(Cylo:Ugh... did she called me... nevermine... at lease Bio paied that fricken rent, wonder what they took?)(Cylo got offed his bed, grab a cola, and was about to relax on the couch, but fell, and hit the ground)Cylo:Ow... wait, what happened to the couch?

(Cylo took a quick glance at the living room, but found no couch, then Stealth show up)

Stealth:Cylo... what happened...(Then he handed Stealth the letter, and after a quick look from the letter)oh... wait, how did they take a whole couch without waking us or the other's up...

Cylo:Well...(Cylo:Actually she makes a good point, how did they took a whole couch without waking everyone up...)I don't know...

(Then Bio shows up through the window)

Bio:Hey guys, I'm back and I need to get some beer if I were to...(Then notices the couch missing)wait... how long was I gone for...

Cylo:Here... you better read this...

(And after Cylo gave Bio the letter, his face went incredibly red, and ripped the letter up into many pieces)

Bio:THOSE BITCHES ARE SO DEAD!

Cylo:Hey calm down Bio, atlease you're bill with those womens is over...

Bio:I never even paid then in the first place, they must've stolen it from me...

Cylo:How...

Bio:I don't know... look, just tell those bitches that they got to pay me back that check, or there will be HELL TO PAY!

Stealth:Um... Bio, last time I check, you tried blowing up their house, and got fined, you tried to run, but they stole our couch without waking anybody up, something's going on here... and I don't think it's going to help us without figguring out a game plan...

Cylo:Right... let's work together and find out a little more about Mary and May(And after both Bio and Stealth stared at him)what...

(Meanwhile:At Sean's P.O.V)

(Sean was reading the fighting strageties when a box landed on Sean's legs)

Sean:OWWW, MY LEGS!

Samatha:Sorry Sean, this package is for you for some reason... could it be...

Sean:Right...

(Sean open up the box, and founds two kids in the box)

?:DAD!

(Both kids jump up, and hugged Sean)

Sean:Pyke, Telesia... what are you two doing here.(Pyke and Telesia's info can be found in Terror of the Deep's homepage)

Pyke:Me and my sis was worried about you dad, and we figgure if we mail ourself to you in order to see you and mom.

Samatha:Awww... how nice of you two, meeting us like this, but really, did you two really think this up...

Telesia:No... it was all his fault, and I tried to stop him...

Pyke:TELESIA, I told you not to tell on me...

Sean:Hey woah woah woah guys... it doesn't madder who plan is it, it's nice to see you guy's again.

(Then Sean hugged both of their kids, then there's a knock on the door)

Little Sean(Who is in the washroom):Who is it, some mexican guy?

Samatha:I'll check the door.

(Samatha went to open the door, and discover Greg carrying two boxes)

Greg:Here, these boxes are going to be part of you're next challenge, so I suggest that you and you're deadbeat husband to get his...

(He then notices Pyke and Telesia behind her legs)

Pyke:Mom... this guy's scaring me...

(Samatha:Oh boy, now I had to deal with a angry Greg now)

(Then Greg bend down to their kid's level)

Greg:Hey, I know that I'm scary on the outside, but once we know each other, I can be a real nice guy.

Telesia:Really...

Greg:You bet kids...(And then he stand up)and remember Samatha, get ready for the next challenge.

(Greg left as she closed the door slowly)

Sean:Okay... that was odd...

Samatha:Yeah... crazy guy that kills people for sneezing wrong, and spared our kids from his pain...

Pyke:Mabey that man has a kid in heart inside him.

Little Sean:Sure...

Sean:By the way, what's in the box.

Samatha:Not sure...(Samatha open the box, and inside contains a rubber bat mask, a shirt with a batman logo on it, blue shorts, a gun with a graphilling hook, a knive, a explosive, a machine gun, and a pistol in the box)looks like a costume, and some guns...

Sean:Really(He open his box, and saw some of the same stuff, but also pink shirt, makeup, a metal shield, and green dye)wait... is this some kind of clown makeup...

Samatha:And this is some sort of... a bat costume...

Sean:Yeah... what are we suppose to use these for...

Pyke:Mabey it's for entertating the kids at hospitals...

Little Sean:Yeah, it's entertating for kids with guns...

Sean:Oh shut up...(He then notices the magazine that Little Sean was carrying after he left the bathroom)what are you reading little me?

Little Sean:HEY DON'T TOUCH THAT...

(But Sean manage to grab the magazine out of Little Sean's hands)

Sean:"30 tips and tricks of living with a hot, famous super models", why do you had this magazine for...

Little Sean:Cause big me, as soon as I grow up, I'm going to marry a super model and not that bland chick Samatha.

Samatha:HEY!

Sean:Face it little me, you are not going to marry a supermodel, and besides, if I was, you would've see me with a supermodel instead of her.

Samatha:That's right... wait, what did you say Sean...

Little Sean:Yeah, well I can bet that I can spend three days with a hot chick, and they will be glad to have me.

Sean:Oh really, well let's make a bet little me, I'll find some women that you get to live for, and they'll give you two challenge, and if you manage to live with then, and manage to do there challenges, they'll consider letting you living with then.

Little Sean:Fine, now if you excuse me...(He swiped the magazine from Sean's hand)I got some studying to do.

(Little Sean left the room as Sean look at his phonebook)

Sean:Hey Samatha... do you know any hot chicks that can torture Little Sean.

Samatha:No... and no you're not going to use the Terror's realm for hot chicks.

Sean:Right...

(Then he heard yelling coming from the door)

Bio:..WHERE THE HELL ARE THOSE BITCHES!

Pyke:Dad... who's that man.

Sean:Judging by the rage, it's got to be Bio...

Telesia:Why is he yelling?

Samatha:Well, I been hearing rumors that Bio had a huge bill, and that his cheque was stolen by then.

Pyke:Who...

Sean:Well, it's Rouge's twin sisters Mary and May... wait a minute... I GOT AN IDEA, got to go sweetie.

(And Sean ran through the door)

(2 minutes later)

(Sean arrived at the "Champion Hall", and knocked on Rouge's door, then Rouge open the door)

Sean:Rouge, I need to talk to Mary and May for a quick sec...

Rouge:So... are you talking about "Quick Sec", or are you talking about quick sec.

Sean:This is serious Rouge, I made a bet with little me if he can lived with a hot chick for three days, and I need to make him suffer for his dumbass idea...

Rouge:Fine... but don't do anything stupid, alright Sean.

Sean:Got it...

(Rouge let Sean in, and he search around the room)

Rouge:Mary and May are in that room changing, so you got to wait a while first.

Sean:Right...

(And after 5 minutes, Mary and May came out of the door)

Mary:So, our little sister had told us you needed us for something.

Sean:Right, I need you two to let Little Sean live with you for three days, so I need you to make some challenges up in order to make him leave.

May:Oh I see... make his life miserable for three days.

Sean:Right, so can you do it girls.

Mary:Alright, can you get the paper and pens.

Sean:Sure...(And after Sean grabbed a paper and pens, he gived then to Mary and May, then she put the paper down, and both women put their pens in the middle of their big breasts)what the...

Mary:If we agree to do this, then you got to earn it, all you had to do is to grab the pens from our breast, and then you got a deal.

Sean:What...(Sean look at both Mary and May, and sighed)alright...

(And Sean put his hand in both Mary and May's breast, and after 1 minute of inside the breast, he manage to grab both pens)

May:There, it's not to bad.

(Then both Mary and May grabbed the pens from Sean, and signed the paper)

Sean:Right, now if you excuse me, I got to get cleaned...

(Then Sean ran out of the room as both women look at him)

(The next day)

(Sean was getting his make up on while puting on green dye on his hair and putting on the clothing)

Samatha:You know Sean, it would be faster if you do it one at the time.

Sean:Got it Samatha...

Samatha:By the way, is my costume making me look fat.

(Sean turned to see Samatha, who is wearing the costume to look like bat girl)

Sean:No, you look fine.

Samatha:Thanks Sean, but I just wonder why did the box comtains this stuff in the first place.

Sean:Well, it could be one of those Cosplay challenges, but why the guns though...

Samatha:Yeah...

(Sean had just manage to get his clothing on when Little Sean shows up)

Little Sean:Hey older me, did you found me a hot lady.

Sean:Yes I did, and infact, she acutally lives close to here.

Little Sean:Really(And after Sean nodded)wow, a hot chick that lives nearby, how come I didn't notice it.

Sean:Now before I give you this, let me warmed you that I can't come and get you until you're three days are up, got it.

Little Sean:Yeah Yeah(Grabbed the paper)now if you excuse me, I got a date with a hot chick.

(And Little Sean ran off in full happiness)

Samatha:You know he's going to hate you after this...

Sean:Still worth it.

(Meanwhile:In Little Sean's P.O.V)

(Little Sean:Oh boy, me spending time with a hot chick for three days(He grabbed the magazine)I hope those tips can help me out(Little Sean then went towards the door and knock it)wait... that door is kinda familiar...)

(And then he saw Rouge at the door)

Rouge:Hey Little Sean, you're here for that bet...

Little Sean:Yeah... wait, are you the person that...

Rouge:No, just sit at that couch, and you'll meet then.

Little Sean:Then... you mean...

(Little Sean sit's on the couch as begain's reading the magazine, and after a few minutes later, his magazine was takened by Mary)

Mary:Let see..."30 tips and tricks of living with a hot, famous super models", seen's someone want's to live with a super model huh Little Sean.

Little Sean:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

(Little Sean tries to ran out the door, but May close the door)

May:Sorry little fella, but Sean had a contract that states that you must live with us for three days, and we'll determine if you can stay with us or not, got it sweetie...

Little Sean:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

(At the Studio)

(The Contestants was at the studio and discover that half of then was wearing bat costume, and the other half is wearing clown costume, then Troy and Greg showed up)

Troy:Welcome contestant's to your next challenge, as you may notice right now, each one of you are either wearing a batman costume or wearing a joker costume, you will be destinated in diffrent gang group, you're job is to elimiate the other members, the loser will face the elimiation round, got it(And after they nodded)good, now GO!

(And they went to their separate ways)

(Meanwhile:In Than's P.O.V)

(Than and one other bat gang menber was at some covered when they heard gunshots)

Than:Shit...

Batgang #1:We need to head to the subway for evac.

Than:Right...

(Then they started firing their guns as they ran through the rain of gunshots from the Jokerz gang when they saw a batgang pointing towards the subway when they saw that batgang was shot down, then Batgang #1 was shot down, and after his gun was shot down, he notice a sniper, and ran towards the subway while advoiding the sniper's bullets, and was block by a storm of bullet's coming from one of the Jokerz's gang member)(Than:Shit...(Then he discover his bomberang that looks like a bat)better hope this works...)he then throws the bomberang at the Jokerz gang menber, knocking her out, and then he discover's three more Jokerz menber gang's coming towards him, so he throws his bomberang at one of then before hitting the button that closes the gate, then he heard noise from behind him, so he turned to see one of the Jokerz menber holding a rocket launcher, but a train comes by, and kills the Jokerz gang menber)

Than:Thew... now I can relax...(The subway opened up, and saw one of the bat gang menber falling to the ground, and then a bunch of Jokerz gang menbers shows up carrying guns, and point the guns towards Than)aw crap...

(4 hour's later:In Little Sean's P.O.V)

(Little Sean was washing his face off from all of the kisses that Mary and May had to give him as he grabbed his magazine)(Little Sean:Heesh... I should've known that hot chicks can get so kissey... and yet... I haven't discover one thing I could use to blackmail then with...)

(Little Sean got off the chair(What, how is he going to wash is face off with) and went to the living room when he discovers a book on the small table)(Little Sean:What the... what do we go here(He picked up the book, and the title on the book is called "Sexiest Womens in the Enviro-verse")wait... I bet Mary and May are at the bottom of the list(Little Sean open the book, and check the bottom rank)oh... okay, it's not that obious, but mabey this book can contain the answers and the blackmail that I need to get my freedom)(And then Little Sean started reading the book)

(Meanwhile:In Sean's P.O.V)

(Sean:Man... wearing this freaken costume can be really sweaty... it's been 7 hours, and I had yet to kill one person...)

(And while he was walking down the sidewalk when he was grabbed from behind, and slammed towards the wall)

Guy:Alright you freaken guy, what gives you a bright idea of wearing that stuff in public.

Sean:Owww...(He turned to the guy)oh... it's you...

Guy:That right kid, now why the hell are you wearing it on public ground when we aren't even fighting.

Sean:Sorry... didn't know...

Jokerz gang #1:Didn't know... DIDN'T KNOW(And then his phone started buzzing)ugh... hold on(He check his phone, and after he close his phone)aw no...(He then grabbed Sean from the ground)come on, we got to get to the meeting in 5 minutes.

Sean:Shit...

(They went to the street, and manage to catch a cab, and went in)

Joker gang #1:16th & King, and step on it.

(And after that, the cab driver step on the gas, and they went through the traffic while the Jokerz Gang #1 is trying to get his makeup on)

(Sean:MAN THIS GUY IS CRAZY)

Guy:HEY, WATCH IT IDIOT(And after his phone ring)AND HURRY UP!

(Then after 5 minutes later)

(They arived at 16th & King, then both Jokerz gang #1 and Sean got out of the cab)

Joker Gangz #1:Here, keep the changes bum(Then they went to meet the meeting(Including Metal and Tsuna) with a bunch of Jokerz gang)Hey guys, sorry I'm late, it's all this cabbie's fault, this guy took 10th instead of the shortcut.

Tsuna:Had you tried telling him about it.

Joker Ganz #1:Yeah, I kept telling him, but he was too dumb to listen.

(And then they heard engine noise, and before they know it, they were swarmed by Batz gang, then the cab driver put his mask on, and slap a piece of the batman logo on the side of the cab)

Batz gang #2:YEAH!

(And the cab charge towards Jokerz gang #1 as the other Batz gangs fired on the Jokerz gangs)

(Meanwhile:In Little Sean's P.O.V)

(Little Sean had been reading the book for 50 minutes as he heards laughter)

Little Sean:Oh jeese... can they be any louder then that...(And then he reach the top 5)oh here we go... let see... Blaze, Mai, Chun-li Rouge... what the...(He stared at the final page as it shows a huge picture of Mary and May with some info behind then)you can't be serious, let me see... THEY HAD BEEN THE TOP RANK SEXYNESS LADIES FOR 20 YEARS, HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!

May:Hey Little Sean, can you come here plese...

Little Sean:Oh shit...

(Little Sean walk towards Mary and May's room as he saw both Mary and May covered in bed sheets)

May:Can you do us a favour... and put the bucket in the toilet.

Little Sean:Augh... no way, why not let Mary do it...

Mary:Well Little Sean... I'm not feeling well, and I need the rest from that game.

Little Sean:What game...

(Flashback:2 hours ago)

(Mary and May are playing cards with three alcohole bottles on the table as Mary's body is almost naked)

May:Come on Mary, you got to drink up, or you;re gopng to lose.

Mary:Yeah well... I got my gameplan May, I'm not going to lose.

May:Even to my Royal Flush.

Mary:What...(She look at May's cards)Damnit,(She looks at the bottle)fine...(She grabbed the bottle, and started drinking the bottle)

(Back to real life)

Little Sean:Fine, but I'm not your freakin slave, got it...

Mary:Don't worry Little Sean... we just need to rest for a day...

Little Sean:Right...(Little Sean then carried the "Puke" bucket to the bathroom and dump it in the toilet when he heard a knock on the door)ugh... now what...

(Little Sean ran towards the door, and open it to find Bio at the door)

Bio:MOVE KID, I GOT REVENGE TO TAKE CARE OFF!

Little Sean:Wait, you want revenge... sign me up Bio.

Bio:Fine, but if you get caught, you didn't get it from me.

Little Sean:Right(Little Sean and Bio sneak across the room as Bio grabbed a object from his jacket)what you got there Bio.

Bio:Super Strong glue, all you got to do is to applied this on either Mary or May, and let the humor happened.

Little Sean:Wow, now that's a nice... wait... WHY...

Bio:Shhh...(Bio blocked Little Sean's mouth)you don't want us to get caught, and besides, you're smaller, so you can reach her without detection, got it(And after Little Sean nodded his head)good.

(And he let his mouth go)

Little Sean:Well, I better take my clothing off so that glue doesn't get on my clothing.

Bio:Yeah good point.

(And after Little Sean took his clothing off(Except the underwear), they both went to Mary and May's room to see Mary and May sleeping)

Little Sean:This is going to be fun.(Little Sean carefully lift the covered, and started applying glue onto May's chest)sweet, sweet, sweet revenge(But then May turned, causing Little Sean to fall onto May's chest)damnit, Bio, help me.(But Bio went away in fear as Little Sean tried to get out)

To Be Continue

Tsuna:1

Than:1

Ruin:1

Sean:1

Samatha:1

Metal:1

Cylo:1

Matt:9th x

Dex:9th x

Don:10th x

Anon:11th x

Nega Sean:12th x

Stephen:13th x

Jen:14th x

Dash:15th x

Darkness:16th x

Kicks:17th x

Ike:18th x

Amber:19th x

Black Rose:20th x

Maledict:21th x

Zied:22th x

Two things to say, first, there's a challenge where you can vote for you're favorite Sega character for a DLC for Sonic and All-Star racing transformed, the link is right here . ?427121-S0L-s-Challenge-The-Campaign-for-SEGA-characters-to-become-DLC

And the second thing to say is that I'm post a information about having a Sonouge game, the second link is here: . ?429211-We-need-a-Sonouge-game&p=7690299&posted=1#post7690299


	16. Round 12

**REVENGE OF THE ULTIMATE DARE CHALLENGE**

Round 12

(Before the chapter start, I should let you know that I posted a 1 year anniversary story on my homepage called:Sonic's New Year Party's one year anniversary, you should check it out(After reading this chapter))

(Little Sean was waking up and saw May's face)(Little Sean:AH!(Little Sean tried to get out, but discovers that he can't move)what the...(He look around, and saw a white substance on his/her body)oh yeah, that double crossing douchbag Bio, note to self, kill Bio after taken revenge on Sean)

Mary:Whew, what a night, huh May.

(Little Sean:Uh-oh...)

May:Yeah, and I had this strange dream that I was making out with a mysterious man, and then I felt cun on my body, and he just hugged me...

Mary:Yeah...(She then notices a big lump under the blanket)speaking of which...(She lift the blanket, and finds Little Sean attach to May's naked body(If this story was more visual, alot more people will be watching this right now))Little Sean, what are you doing on May's body?

Little Sean:Uh... wanting to give my respect to May and she ended up getting me caught under her...

May:Aw... how sweet...wait...(May then notices the white stuff underneath Little Sean's body)is that...

Little Sean:NO, GOD NO, it's just glue, did you honestly think that I was doing things on you...

Mary:No, but little kids will try to jerk off on us, we never went and "Do it" on the kids, that's just wrong.

Little Sean:What, how many little kids "jerk off" on you guys?

May:We're not really sure... properly alot.

Little Sean:Wait, ALOT, WHAT DO YOU MEAN ALOT OF KIDS JERK OFF!

Mary:Now's not the time to talk about jerking off kids, let me ask you something, what are you doing stucked in May's body.

Little Sean:Well... while I was dumping your puke bucket, I ran across Bio...

May:Figgures... and I'm guessing that Bio wanted to get the check that we got.

Little Sean:Yeah... how did you... nevermine, why would Bio wanted to get the check.

Mary:It's a long story...(Mary open her drawer, and picked up the check)so, what happened after you got caught in May's body.

Little Sean:Well... after I got trapped, Bio just... took off...

Mary:Meaning he panic, and before checking that he got the right check, he took off with the wrong check.

Little Sean:Well... sorta... how did you...

Mary:He left his 750 trillion dollars check in the drawer(She show the check to Little Sean as his jaw dropped)

Little Sean:A 750 TRILLION DOLLAR CHECK ON THE DRAWER, WHY WOULD YOU LEAVE THAT HIGH PRICE CHECK UNGUARDED!

May:You know, Little Sean got a point... you do have a bad habit of leaving vauable stuff unguarded.

Mary:Good point, I better put it in a safe place(Mary then open up a secret bookshelf, and place the check in the metal safe that contains a boob measurement(For those who don't know, boob measurement is use to measure how big your boobs are, and in a secerity safety, it's design to match the perfect shape of the boobs(Aka:Mary's breasts) in order to open up the safe, so guy's can't open up the safe)and close the secret safe behind her)and in the meantime, I'll order some glue remover to separate you two, but until then, you two must be together for a day.

Little Sean:WHAT, A WHOLE DAY, WHY!

Mary:Well, besides the fact that you tried the glue prank, the shipping company is closed for today, and won't ship out until tomorrow.

Little Sean:Wha...

May:And until then(May kissed Little Sean on his forehead(Let me remined you, Little Sean is between May's breasts with his head above her breasts, you can figgure out what will happened to Little Sean)you are all mine.

(And May just started kissing his face as Little Sean tries to not yell in rage)

(Meanwhile:In Cylo's P.O.V)

(Cylo was getting his breatfast when he notices Bio sleeping on the floor hapily)

Cylo:Bio, Bio(He then kicked Bio in the back)BIO!

Bio:Ow... what...

Cylo:Why are you so happy sleeping on the floor for?

Bio:The reason why I'm so happy is that I manage to get my check back.

Cylo:Really, so... where is it.

Bio:I hid it in the Ark.

Cylo:Wait, I though the Ark was destroyed by Shadow...

Bio:I know, but I manage to rebuid the Ark with the extra time I have before fighting you.

Cylo:Right... can you atlease pay me back the cash so I can get my stuff back.

Bio:Well I was going to give you the check after the show, but fine...(He grabbed the white chaos emerald, and teleported out of the studio, and 3 minutes later, he teleported back with the check)here's the check.

(Bio then handed the check to Cylo, then Cylo look at the check)

Cylo:This isn't the right check...

Bio:What...

Cylo:This isn't the check that Mary and May got from you, this is someonelse's check.

Bio:WHAT(Bio grabbed the check and notices that the check isn't Bio's, but it's actually Sonic's paycheck, but due to his rage, he ended up ripping the check into many pieces)I HATE THOSE BITCHES!

Cylo:Look dude, mabey you should plan this out a little more and not just rush in without planning.

Bio:WHAT... I'M NOT...

Cylo:I know you don't want to be defeated by then, but if you planned things out, mabey things can go your way.

(Bio tried to say, but then think to himself for a moment)

Bio:Fine, but if I don't get the check at the end of the show, there will be dead bodies, got it.

Cylo:Right...

(Bio then grabbed his Chaos Emerald, and teleported himself out of the room as Cylo went to grabbed something to drink)

(Meanwhile:In Tsuna's P.O.V)

(Tsuna and Espio was studying the pics and the evidence that they found around the studio(Yeah, I forgot to memtion that ever since ch.5, Tsuna and Espio had decided to do a little investigation around the studio to solve the mysterious sabatoshings, and went mysterious untill now))

Tsuna:So judging by the evidence that we found, we can pretty much predict the following things... 1:Someone, or something is letting one person winning the rounds to get the prize for thenself, or two:So that they can use the person to blackmail someone, and that leads us with two questions, 1:Who's responsible for rigging the events, and 2:Who is the person that they want to win.

Espio:Right, but since we got no witness, we're at the deadend.

Tsuna:Right... but we need to stop then before it's too late.

Espio:Yeah...(He started to think, then he got an idea)wait a minute, I think I got an idea.

Tsuna:What is it Espio?

Espio:I think that since our culprit kept winning the challenges, and since we don't know which one of the contestants is the culprit, I thought that I can plant tracking devices on each of the contestants to track out their progression.

Tsuna:And if we get lucky, mabey we can catch then in the act, but how are you going to plant the tracking device.

Espio:I'll try to plant the devices at midnight while they are sleeping, it's going to be hard, but it can work.

Tsuna:Right... and I'm guessing that I'm also getting the device as well.

Espio:Well, yes... it's just to be safe.

Tsuna:I understand Espio.(And she kiss Espio on the lip)

Espio:For now, just rest for tomorrow's challenge.

Tsuna:Right Espio.

(In the next day(With Espio planting the small tracking devices on each of the contestants without then noticing), in Sean's P.O.V)

(Sean was doing some serious exercises as Samatha is cooking breatfast, Pyke and Telesia are setting up the table as Pyke ask...)

Pyke:Mom... are you going to beat Dad...

Sean:HEY!

Samatha:Don't listen to him, it doesn't madder who wins, as long as we had fun.

Telesia:Really...

Sean:Well, you're mom is right, as long as we have fun, we can win this.

Samatha:Yeah... but I'll beat him in the finals.

Sean:DOUBLE HEY!

(Samatha, Pyke, and Telesia laugh as Sean exercises even faster)

(At the show)

(Sean, Tsuna, and Metal shows up as Troy and Greg appear on stage)

Troy:Alright, since you three are the losing team, you three must fight to stay alive.

Greg:And we got a challenge just for you.

(And then a bunch of tiles that look like a board appear as Troy explain)

Troy:As you remember, 15 contestants had been elimiated so far, and on the board is a 16X3 tiles on the floor, you're challenge is to get to the 16th tile, and score the final point, but in order to reach it, you must either do the challenge, or answer a question based on the contestant, if you fail to know or do the challenge, and you will start back at the begining, but on the good note, if you already step on the tile you already been, you won't do the same challenge the first two that makes it will not be elimiated, so get to your positions.

(They went to their position as Greg toss the 6-sided die to Metal)

Greg:Let's start off with you Metal.

Metal:Alright...

(And Metal toss the dice)

(Meanwhile:At Little Sean's Torture... I mean P.O.V)

(Little Sean was having a hard time watching the challenge(Due to his position, his back turned, and due to May's kisses)

Sonic:So... what happened to you...

Little Sean:Don't ask, it's a long story...

Rouge:Right, well I got to polish the Master Emerald.

Little Sean:Wait... let me guess, part of you're wish...

Zoey:Yeah.

(Before Little Sean turns back to the challenge... he notices Rouge stumble with her hand on her hand)

Little Sean:Yo bat girl, are you alright...

Rouge:Wait, what did you call me.

(Before Little Sean can try to say something(And hopefully don't get slapped by Rouge), Mary got up and went to Rouge)

Mary:I'm pretty sure he doesn't ment that, but say, why not I polish the emerald, why not you get some tea for your husband.

Rouge:You're sure... cause I can take care of my emerald.

Mary:But what about Sonic.

Rouge:Well... Sonic, do you want Tea.

Sonic:Well, yeah, I'll try the mint tea.

Rouge:Okay, but let me tell you something Mary, if I see a single smug on my emerald, and guess where you'll be sleeping for the next 50 YEARS!

(Rouge went to the kitchen as Mary walk to the door scared as Little Sean tried to watch the game again before May started kissing Little Sean again)

(Returning to the show)

(Sean roll a 5 and he landed on "Darkness" space)

Troy:Okay Sean, here's your question, who is Darkness's Crush.

Sean:Well... I... well... is it Blaze?

Troy:Sorry but you're wrong, the correct answer is Amy Rose, but he often keep it on the downlow.

Greg:So back to begining Sean.

Sean:Damnit.

(And Sean walk back to the start, Tsuna grabbed the dice, and rolled a 5, and she ended up at the finish line)

Greg:And Tsuna had manage to survive the round, now it's the battle between Sean and Metal.

(Sean look at Metal's position, and notice that most of his tiles are already turned over)

(Sean:Shit, I got to roll high numbers or I'll lose)

(Metal grabbed the dice, and roll a 1, and landed on the empty space, Sean then roll a 6, and landed on the empty space, then Metal roll a 2 and landed on a empty space again)

(Sean:Shit... he's going to get the goal)

(Sean roll a 6 on the die again, and landed on the empty space, then Metal got the die, and roll a 3, and landed on Don's space)

Troy:Alright Metal, here's your question, what round when Don was elimiated in the last show.

Metal:Well... isn't he the 13th elimiated contestant...

Troy:Sorry, but this show isn't the last show, so you are wrong.

Metal:Huh...

Greg:You should've know his rivaly, back to the start with you.

Metal:Shit...

(Metal walk to the back as Sean got the dice, and roll a 6 causing him to reach the finishline)

Troy:And Sean is the second contestant that passed the round, so there for, Metal is hereby elimiated(Before Metal can say anything, Troy snapped his finger, and Metal fall through the trapdoor)Sean, Tsuna, you two had clear this round, but bring this message to the other four contestants, "If you're mime causes tricks, stay alive for three days, die in you're mime, and you lose you're life", that's all, and I'll see you tomorrow.

(Sean and Tsuna walk away while confused at the same time)

(Meanwhile:In Little Sean's P.O.V)

Little Sean:HOW LONG DO I HAVE SO STAY IN THIS FLUID FOR!

(Little Sean and May are in a bath tub with the super-glue removal fluid as May grabbed the paper)

May:Well, it say's for about 5 hours.

Little Sean:AW COME ON!

May:Well it's you're fault that you glue onto me(She then pinch his cheek), mabey that'll teach you for glueing people in the first place, and we are alone...

(Little Sean:Aw crap...)

(And May starts to kiss all over Little Sean's face)

Tsuna:1

Than:1

Ruin:1

Sean:1

Samatha:1

Cylo:1

Metal:7thx

Matt:9th x

Dex:9th x

Don:10th x

Anon:11th x

Nega Sean:12th x

Stephen:13th x

Jen:14th x

Dash:15th x

Darkness:16th x

Kicks:17th x

Ike:18th x

Amber:19th x

Black Rose:20th x

Maledict:21th x

Zied:22th x


	17. Round 13

**REVENGE OF THE ULTIMATE DARE CHALLENGE**

Round 13...

(Sean, Samatha, Pyke, and Telesia are watching a movie when Little Sean came through the door covered with May's kisses all over his face as he stands in front of the tv)

Sean:So how's your experence with Mary and May... (And after a few minutes of him not talking) I'm guessing it went good.

Little Sean:As soom as I grown up, I'm going to do so many bad things to you that you wish that YOU NEVER HAD BEEN BORN IN THE FIRST PLACE(And before he goes to clean his face off(With 10 years of psycology needed to get past his painful memory))oh and there's some package for you guys.

(After hearing that, both Sean and Samatha ran towards the door, and grabbed the packages, and place then on the tables, the packages are two big boxs and a wide box, Samatha open one of the box and see some dancing clothing in the box that ment for women to wear)

Samatha:What the... what's with the clothing for...

Sean:I really don't know... (He then open up his big box, and he also got the dancing clothing)wait... I got the same clothing as you do...

Telesia:Mabey the next challenge is that you are dancers.

Samatha:Well, that could be a good point, but let me ask you a question Sean, are you good at dancing?

Sean:No... but I think I got a song that we can dance to...

Samatha:Right(She then notices the third package on the table) but I wonder what's in the third package...

Sean:Let me see...(He takes a look at the package) oh now I remember(he then open up the package, and grabbed a picture frame) I order this at

(He then place the news bulletin on the wall, and on it saids "Sean dominates Earth:Ruler of Earth")

Samatha:And why did you bought it in the first place?

Sean:So I can show it to the other guy's at my town once I won the whole thing.

Samatha:Sure... (Samatha walk towards the new's bulletin, and "Accidently" knock the bulletin out) Whoops...

Sean:Hey... what did you did that for?

Samatha:Besides the fact that it's a waist of momey, how do you know that you're going to win, you still have five more competitors, including me.

Sean:Right... but what about the mysterious riggers?

Samatha:Hey, if those riggers are to face me, they are going to regret it baddly.

Sean:Right...

(Meanwhile:In Cylo's P.O.V)

(Cylo was balancing his head on the floor upside down, then he felt incredable pain between his legs, causing him to drop to the floor to see Stealth)

Cylo:OWWW, what was that for...

Stealth:We need to talk Cylo, it's a emergecy.

Cylo:Then why did you...(He then notices a package on the floor) wait, what's in the package.

Stealth:Now's not the time, take a look at this.

(She then grabbed a photo from her pocket, and handed it to Cylo)

Cylo:What's this...

Stealth:It's the secerity cam-shot from the bank that I manage to get from the bank.

Cylo:And why am I holding this photo for...

Stealth:Just take a look at the photo Cylo.

Cylo:Okay okay...(Cylo then took a look at the photo, and apon closer examination, he notices Anon in the shot grabbing a bag full of cash)WHAT THE...

Stealth:I know, right...

(Before they can continue their conversation, Bio went through the door with his happy face)

Bio:OH BOY I'M GOING TO CELEBRATE TONIGHT!

Cylo:Why...

Bio:I'M FINALLY MANAGE TO OUTSMART THOSE BITCHES, AND I'M GOING TO DRINK UNTIL I'M BLOODY DEAD, and I hope Anon won't mined a few hundred dollars off his bank account.

Cylo:Wait, WHY ARE YOU...

Bio:Don't worry, the check was nold and void, so we got the cash back.

Stealth:Well that's the problen... his bank account is empty, there's no money left inside.

(And after a few seconds of no comments, they stared at Stealth)

Both Cylo & Bio:WHAT!

Stealth:It's true, I talk to the bank account to borrow a few money to pay the rent when they said that his account had emptyed 6 hours ago.

Cylo:And judging by this photo, it seens that Anon was in the bank taking out the money.

Bio:Wait a minute... did Anon escaped...

Stealth:Yeah... and I heard that you had even escape this "Nightmare Zone" place, how did you escape...

Cylo:Yeah actually, I wanted to know too... how did you escaped that place...

Bio:Oh... well it's kinda a blur memory, but I found a door, and the next thing I know, I ended up in the streets.

Cylo:Huh... but it doesn't make sense.

Stealth:What is it Cylo...

Cylo:If Anon was able to escape, then how come he didn't let us know first.

Bio:Yeah... at lease when I got out, I would atlease meet up with you first.

Cylo:Right, but how are we going to do this...

Stealth:Well... how about I check with the secerity systems to see if I can find more clues.

Bio:Right, and I'll find Anon and see what he's planning, and if it's a surprise party, he has BETTER MAKE ME A VIP GUEST!

Cylo:Okay... and since I'm still in this event, I'll stay and do the challenges and hope to get the clues.

Both Stealth & Bio:RIGHT!

(Then Stealth and Bio went off as Cylo studied the package)

(In the next day:At the studio)

(Cylo, Tsuna, Ruin, Than, Sean and Samatha was at the back studio when they spotted a note on the door)

"Hello contestants, as stated, only one more contestants will suffer the Nightmare Zone, and in order to do so, you six will compete in a dance off, and since most of you can't dance, you have 9 hours to try and learn the dance, also you will be competing in teams, the lowest team will compete in a dance off, and the loser will lose, good luck, and here's the teams.

Ruin/Than, Samatha/Sean, Tsuna/Cylo"

Samatha:Huh, guess we're teaming up Sean.

Sean:Yep, good choice.

Cylo:WOAH WOAH WOAH, WHY AM I PAIRED UP WITH TSUNA FOR!?

Tsuna:Yeah, it's rather strange...

Ruin:You think that's strange, how about the fact that we're paired up as two guys.

Than:Yeah, and what makes you two so special Sean and Samatha...

Sean:Hey guys, Samatha is a special lady to me, hell, I'll even risk my life to safe her.

Samatha:Really...

Sean:You bet...

Cylo:Well that's true...

Than:Yeah, and I even save Blaze, and we ended up in love.

Ruin:Right... but what about Samatha...

Samatha:Huh...

Cylo:Yeah... do you love him, even safe his life...

Samatha:Well...

Tsuna:Hey knock it out guys, it doesn't have to be guy save lady and fallen in love story, just let then be couples.

Than:Hey, all he's asking is...

(But before he can finish is sentence, a unknown guy appear through the air ducts, surprising then as he got up)

?:Oww...

Tsuna:What the... who are you...

?:Not now, I need to warn you guys, you are in serious danger.

Sean:Yeah, we're in a dangerous show where our life is in state.

?:Not that, this challenge is a trap.

Cylo:What are you talking about.

?:Those hosts... they're going to embarrassed you around the world.

Ruin:Why would he embarssed us around the world.

?:Because I overheard then saying how they're going to "Change their experiences" through embarassment.

Than:And why on earth would he do that...

Cylo:Entertantment, what else.

Everyone Elses(Except ?):True...

?:Yeah, well I got an idea that will defeat this challenge, we head to a local bar, you guys get drunk, and once you're in stage, they'll find you guys too drunk that they cancel the challenge.

Samatha:How does that even work, wouldn't they just throw us in the drunk tank before the challenge started.

?:Not unless you guys arrived one minute before the challenge started, thus having no choice but to cancel the challenge.

Tsuna:Wait, how do we know if we can trust you.

?:Would I go to you guys and tell you about his dirty tactics in the first place.

Cylo:True...

Sean:Wait a minute guys...(They grabbed Cylo, Samatah, Ruin, Than, and Tsuna, and bring then in a huddle)you think this a little strange that a guy that know this kind of information, and yet we don't know a thing about him.

Samtha:Yeah, it could be like what happened last time.

Than:What are you talking about...

Cylo:Right... well during the second show, we were suppose to go to South America in a private jet...

Sean:But Jake though it was a trap, so we took an alterative route, and...

Tsuna:And what...

Sean:You don't know the detail.

Ruin:Yeah, well look at this way, if it's a trap by that guy, we can kick his ass, and if it's a trap by then, we dodge a bullet, no big deal(Then they turned to the mysterious man)let's get drunk.

?:Great, oh and I'm John by the way, let's go(John went to the window, and open it up)alright guys, get the limo ready(And then a limosine appear in their view, then John went to grab the ladder under his shirt, and set up a ladder)you ready.

Sean:Wait, you got us a limosine.

John:Yeah...

Samtha:Well it's good so far...

(Then one by one, each contestants went down the rope ladder, and in the limosine)

(7 hours later)

(John was driving the drunk contestants towards the studio when he got a call)

John:Hello...

Sean:Hey hohn... wen are we goin to mae it...

John:In a few minutes guys...

Samatha:Riht... can't belie he rin sut on us...

John:Hey he was trying to throw off their tracks, besides... we're going to make it...

Sean:Yea...

(But he heard a loud truck noise, and before he had a chance to swirvl away, he got hit by the truck, and the whole thing went white)

(In a unknown place, at a unknown time)

?:Ow... where am I...(A blonde hair guy got up, and took alook around, he appears to be in a hospital with all of the cords stuck inside him)oww... I got to... get out of here...(He then pull all of the cords and went through the door, apon entry, he discover that the hallway was trashed all over the place)shit... better defend myself...(He took alook around, and discover a pipe on the floor, but before he can pick it up, he heard noices coming close to him)shit... trouble...(He grabbed the pipe, and armed himself, he carefully walked to the noise, and apon turing a corner to attack, he saw a girl falling to the ground in fear)

?2:AHHH, GO AWAY YOU FREAK!

?:WOAH WOAH WOAH, CALM DOWN LADY, LOOK(He then place the pipe on the floor) alright, just relax.

(The mysterious lady took a deep breath, and got up from the floor)

?2:Sorry... you startled me and...

?:Hey, it's alright, but I have to ask, what's you're name...

?2:Well... I... I can't remember my name...

?:Oh... well that's a shame...

?2:But do you remember yours...

?:I... can't... remember also...

?2:So were a couple of people who can't remember our names...

?:Yeah...

?2:Well, mabey we can see if we can find more people...

?:Right... but we can't go around without letting other people know our name first...

?2:Or atlease make up some names first...

?:Right...(He then examines her body(While trying to advoid her brests), and at first sight, she look like a goat)how about Goat Lady...

Goat Lady:Well, normally, that would be offensive, but with this situlation, I'll take my chances with this name... and guess I'll call you... blonde guy...

Blonde Guy:Well, no argument there(But the name does hurt), let's take a look around.

Goat Lady:Right.

(Then they went together and search the hospital)

(15 minutes later)

(Goat Lady and Blonde Guy was searching through the halls when they heard noises comming from one of the room)

Goat Lady:What was that...

Blonde Guy:Properly a looter...

Goat Lady:Mabey we can help him...

Blonde Guy:Fat chance, he's properly dangerous, and won't listen to reason, let's jump on him and see what he want's.

Goat Lady:Right...

(Blonde Guy and Goat Lady took cover as they see two guys in the room, one of then looks like a echidna that has been in a lot of crimes, and the other one is a goat)

?3:GOD DAMNIT GUY, DO YOU HAVE TO MAKE SO MUCH NOISE!

?4:What about you Man, you seen to bring alot of attention to yourself.

?3:SHUT UP, look, just search for supplies while I take guard.

?4:Why do I have to search stuff.

?3:Do you want to guard just incase some crazy guy comes in and kills us(And after no comment, Blonde Guy and Goat Lady went in, and hide from their viewpoint)no... good, now trust me, I'm a tough guy, nobody's going to give me a surprise attack.

(Then Blonde Guy appear and knock the "Thief" down on the ground before he had the chance to notices, and pinning him down on the ground as the other guy fall to the ground in fear)

?4:PLEASE DON'T KILL US, WE WEREN'T TRYING TO ROB THIS PLACE, HONEST!

Blonde Guy:Oh yeah, then what are you doing here.

?3:Trying to get supplies for survival you dumbass.

Goat Lady:Well it seens you're not doing a good job.

?4:Well what are we suppose to do...

Blonde Guy:Wait, what are you talking about...

?3:Well I woke up in this place and took alook around, and I discover that the streets was empty, no people, no aminals, and no traffic.

Goat Lady:Wait, you woke up at this place also...(And after the "Thief" nodded) I remember waking up in this same place.

?4:So did I... I met Man here while I was trying to take a look around...

Blonde Guy:Man?

?3:Yeah, that's my name until I figgure out my real name... if I can find it...

Goat Lady:Right... and you must be...

?4:Well, as soon as I figgure out my real name... you can call me Guy.

Blonde Guy:Guy... weird, but look, mabey we can look together for more survivor.

Guy:Really, well... strength does come with number...

Man:Don't do it, that guy is a killer.

Blonde Guy:Oh yeah, if I'm a killer, then wouldn't I kill you at this very moment.

Man:Well...

Guy:You got a point.

Goat Lady:So you'll join us on finding survivors?

Man:Fine, but one false move, and we'll kill you, got it.

Blonde Guy:Sure... let's search around for more survivor.

Guy:Right.

(And they then continues to search the hospital for more survivor)

(30 minutes later)

(They search through the halls when they found a set of stairs)

Guy:Okay, judging by our progress, I'm guessing there's survivors downstairs trying to get a ride.

Goat Lady:Yeah, and if not, we can atlease find some working vehicals to go around.

Blonde Guy:Right...

(They went downstairs and into the parking lot and search through the lot, and found no cars, but then they discover a large van)

Man:There's a van, there's a possibility we can use that van to get to safety.

Guy:Right, let's check it out.

Blonde Guy:Hey wait.

(Before Blonde Guy can stop him, Guy ran to the van's driver door, and open the door, but before he can get in, a fox jumped on him and started attacking him, causing the others to grab the fox, and pinned him against the van)

Man:WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!

?5:GET THE FUCK OFF ME!

Goat Lady:Not until you answer our question.

Guy:Yeah, like why did you attack me for...

?5:YOU GUYS ARE CRAZY, I'LL NEVER...

?6:FOXY WAIT...(When they turned, they spotted a long black hair women appear from the van)these people are trying to help us.

Blonde Guy:Wait, you two know eachother...

?6:Barely... I found him when I was trying to find answers...

Goat Lady:Yeah... the same thing happened to all of us as well, strange...

Man:Yeah, it's like... someone was planning this from the start...

Blonde Guy:I don't know, it seens a little too extreme...

Foxy:Right...

Guy:But for now, let's get out of here.

Foxy:Right...

(Then they went into the van, Foxy got in the driver seat, and drove then out of the parking lot, and into the streets)

Guy:Woah... you're right Man... is like everybody vanish from the whole planet.

Man:Right... but why us...

Goat Lady:I don't know...

?6:Oh, and I haven't introduce myself, my name... or rather, a name until I find my real name is "Babe".

Blonde Guy:Right, and my "Name" is Blonde Guy.

Babe:Nice to meet you Blonde Guy.

Blonde Guy:Yeah...

(They then drive down the streets, and into a huge road)

To Be Continued...


	18. The Dark Hours

**REVENGE OF THE ULTIMATE DARE CHALLENGE**

The Dark Hours...

Blonde Guy:How long have been walking for...

Goat Lady:Well, starting from the van running out of gas due to man not fulling up the tank when we should've stop at the gas station to here, I say... about two hours.

Man:Hey, it wasn't my fault, those gas stations must've have no gas in the tanks, and I ain't digging underground to find out.

Babe:Well we could've get supplies in the gas station.

Man:...look, let's just find some shelter, and we can discuss the situation later...

Blonde Guy:Right, but if we die of starvation, I'm going to kill you.

Man:Right...(He then notices a limo smash into a truck)Hey take a look guys.

Foxy:What...(They look at the crash location)oh shit, LET'S HOPE IT FUNCTION!

(They ran towards the crashed to see if they can find anything)

Guy:I bet we can find food in the truck or the limo, or both, so let's check both vehicals to see if we can find stuff.

Others:Right.

(Then they split up in two groups)

Foxy:Let's check the limo's trunk for supplies.

Man:Right.

Goat Lady:And you guys haven't check to see if the power in the limo is off.

Man:Look lady, if the limo crashed, it's obious that there's no power, so let us mens take care of this situation.

Foxy:That's right, now let's do this Man.

Man:Right Foxy.

(While Man and Foxy are getting prepared, Goat Lady went to the driver seat, and notices a button that can open up the trunk, so when Foxy and Man tried to open the trunk, she pushed the button that causes both guys to fall to the ground as the trunk open up)

Both guys:Oww...

Goat Lady:So to recap, the powers out, and you took care of the situation.

Both guys:...shutup...

(Then Goat Lady went to the trunk to find some food, 6 sleeping bag, and some medical supplies)

Goat Lady:That's strange... why would this limo has those supplies for...

Foxy:Don't know, don't care, let's get the supplies, and check the others areas.

(They grab the supplies as Goat Lady open the side door to find more supplies when she found a wallet on the limo floor)

Goat Lady:What do we have here...(She then picked up the wallet and open up the wallet to find a ID in the wallet)it looks like it belongs to someone?(She then close the wallet, and put it in her pocket)I'll properly going to use this in a later time...

(She then put away the wallet as she searches the limo, she then discovers a journal in the glove department, but before she can read what's inside, the others had reach the center of the road as she put the journal away and joined with the group)

Blonde Guy:Okay, let's go over the things that we got so far.

Goat Lady:Well... the Limo's non-functioning, but there's no major damage, so it's a good place to sleep, but it can only fit two people in if they were sleeping on the floor.

Guy:And the big truck has nothing but bed cussions, and that's all we can find...

Man:So in otherwords, we're good for a day.

Blonde Guy:Right, but think about it, why would the limo have the supplies for...

Foxy:Who cares, we got supplies, let's just relax and worry about this later.

Blonde Guy:Right... but the question is... who get's the limo...

Man:Well... since I did check the limo... I guess I get to sleep in the limo...

Guy:HEY, I HELP YOU SEARCH THE LIMO, I GET TO SLEEP IN THE LIMO TOO!

Foxy:NO WAY, I GET THE LIMO!

Blonde guy:GUYS GUYS GUYS!(He block the three guys from fighting with eachother)Let's not go crazy here... let's just decide who gets the limo and who gets the...

(He then looks around and saw that Goat Lady and Babe had vanished, and after a few seconds later)

Guys:THE LIMO!

(They ran towards the limo, and tried to open the limo, but it discover that it's lock)

Babe:Sorry guys, but if you don't think ahead, you get lock out.

Goat Lady:Yeah, and besides, we need our private moment without you guys peeping in on us)

Man:AW COME ON!

Foxy:IS THIS THE WAY YOU TREAT ME!

Guy:YEAH, AND I'm scared around then...

(And after they stepped back a few feet)

Babe:Sorry guys, mabey next time.

(The girls laugh as the guys look at eachother)

Guy:Now what...

(They turned to the truck as they sighted and went into the trunk)

(In the limo)

(Babe was taking a look around the limo, then she notices Goat Lady was reading a journal)

Babe:What's you reading...

Goat Lady:Well, I found this journal in the glove department, and some of the pages had been damaged.

Babe:Ooohhh... is there any dirty secrets on someone...

Goat Lady:No... but to tell you a truth... I believe this information is related to this crashed.

Babe:Really... what does it says.

Goat Lady:Well... it's a long story, but let me break it down to you, there's seven people in the limo at the time, there's Tsuna, Cylo, Sean, John, Samatha, Than, and Ruin.

Babe:Huh...

Goat Lady:Yeah, and get this, this person... John, he said that they rescue then from a dangerous secret that they're going to use it on then...

Babe:Oh... anything else...

Goat Lady:Well, I found this poen that said "On the 3rd noon, things vanish with a bang".

Babe:Wow, strange...

Goat Lady:Yeah, and that's all I can find in this journal...

Babe:Well... what eles did you find...

Goat Lady:Well, I found this wallet...

Babe:And have you check who belong to that wallet.

Goat Lady:Not sure...

Babe:Are you even going to check who it belongs to.

Goat Lady:No I'm not going to check there belongings...

Babe:Well... if your not going to check the wallet...(She then snapped the wallet away from her hand)Then allow me to do it for you...

Goat Lady:Hey give that back.

Babe:Why... you afraid this could be your embarasing photo of you.

Goat Lady:*Blushing* No...

(Then Babe open up the wallet, and inside the wallet contains a ID in the wallet)

Babe:And now I'm checking who's wallet it is... (She then check the ID) wait a minute...

Goat Lady:What is it Babe...

Babe:You won't belive what I just found...

(She then pass the ID to Goat Lady, she then examines the ID, and the name on the ID said's "Sean", and on the picture, contains a guy that looks like Blonde Guy)

Goat Lady:No way... Blonde Guy is Sean...

Babe:But why is he in the hospital, remember, it took us a while from the van, and we were in a hospital...

Goat Lady:I have no idea... but at lease we got some info for Blon... I mean Sean.

Babe:Right, mabey we can find more information in this wallet.(Babe then search the wallet for useful information when she saw a picture in the wallet, she then grabbed the picture, and they took a look at the picture)what's this...

Goat Lady:It look's like is Sean's photo...(And in the photo contains a woman that looks like Babe, a smaller kid that look like Sean, and two small kids in the photo)and it has you in it.

Babe:What...(She grabbed the photo from Goat Lady and takes a look at the photo)Why am I in the photo?

Goat Lady:Well... mabey you and Sean are married...

Babe:What, no... I'm not married...

Goat Lady:Well, then care to explain why your in the picture?

Babe:Well... mabey we're sisters...

Goat Lady:Well... I'm not sure, but for now, I'll believe you.

Babe:Right.(She then flip the photo, and she discover a sentance on the photo)What the...

Goat Lady:What...

Babe:Take a look at this Goat Lady.

(Goat Lady then grabbed the photo and look at the word "My life of the time, Samatha")

Goat Lady:Well, I don't know how that sentence works out, but I think I know your name?

Babe:Really...

Goat Lady:Yeah... I believe your name is Samatha.

Babe:Samatha huh... that's a pretty name.

Goat Lady:So it settles, your name is Samatha.

Babe:Wow.(Babe have her name change from Babe to Samatha)This cause for a celebration.

(Samatha then went to a mini bar, and pulled out two wine bottles)

Goat Lady:Wait, you mean...

Samatha:Mmh hmm.

(Then the girls laughs as they started drinking wine)

(Meanwhile:In the truck)

(The guys are shivering as they tried to get some warmth from a cold truck)

Man:Man... this place is goddamn cold.

Foxy:Well it wouldn't happened in the first place if Babe and your girlfriend didn't steal the limo.

Blonde Guy:Hey she's not my girlfriend... or at lease I think she's not my girlfriend...

Guy:Well... let me get out and see if I can sneak some warm sleeping bags if they aren't using it.

(Guy then gets out of the sleeping bag, and get's out of the truck)

Foxy:And make sure to get some food.

Guy:Yeah yeah...(Guy then get's out of the truck, and went to the trunk of the Limo, and tried to open the trunk)(Guy:Shit... I forgot that it still has power)

(Guy then walk to the driver seat, and before he can push the trunk button, he notice both Samatha and Goat Lady laughing around with nothing to wear on the clothing)

Samatha:And then Foxy said that "He'll protect me", and then, the most hilarious thing happened.

Goat Lady:What, did he slipped down a banana peel.

Samatha:No, he jumps in fear when he see's a tiny little mouse.

(They laugh as Guy tries to stay out of there view)

(Guy:Okay, they're drunk and naked, and normally it's a good thing, but if three guys shivering without warm heard about this, they will kill me, so I better get then the stuff)

(Guy pushed the button as he heard then giggled, he then get's out of the driver seat, and went into the trunk of the limo, but before he can get the supplies he need, he was gradded from behind)

?:Hey there cutie...

(Guy immediately turned to see Goat Lady drunk(And without clothing for that madder), and close up on Guy)

Guy:Oh... hey Goat Lady... I... I'm just getting...

Goat Lady:You know, we wanted to talk to you Guy...

Guy:We? As in you and me?

Goat Lady:No silly, you... me... and Samatha...

Guy:Samatha? Who's Samatha?

Goat Lady:Your going to find out sweetie...

(And before Guy can say anything(Or tries to escape)Goat Lady grabs Guy, and drags him into the limo with Samatha)

(The next day(After the drunken Samatha and Goat Lady have at it with Guy))

(The guys have gotten out of the truck after they tried to get warm in the truck)

Man:Okay, where the hell is Guy...

Blonde Guy:I don't know, I hope he didn't get lost along the way.

Foxy:How the hell did he get lost, it's just a few feet to the trunk.

Man:It was dark you dumbass.

Foxy:Yeah, but still, a few feet...

Blonde Guy:Look, let's just...(And before he could finish his sentence, they heard girls screaming on top of their lungs)What the hell...

Man:SHIT, THE GIRLS!

(They ran towards the limo, but they saw Guy flying out of the limo, and shutting the door hard)

Both ladies:PERVERT!

(Then they throw his clothing out of the limo(Through the window) as Guy tries to get the clothing until he see's then)

Guy:Oh... hey guys...(And after he seeing then not in a good mood)I... I'm... I... I'm just...

(Then Guy tries to bolt with his clothing as both Man and Foxy chased him and tackled him to the ground)

Man:WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING GUY!

Guy:Guys, let me explain...

Foxy:Explain what, we were shivering to death in the truck while you were getting laid in the limo with two chicks.

Guy:I was force to get in...

Man:Yeah right, two chicks just decided to grab you and force you inside the limo, that make sense.

Guy:But I'm telling you the truth, they really did drag me in the limo.

Blonde Guy:Guys, arguing is going to get us nowhere, let's just ignore the... incident... and just move on...

Guy:But... I was...

Man:Shut it Guy.

(5 minutes later, and Goat Lady and Samatha have gotten out of the Limo with there clothing on)

Goat Lady:Hey, sorry for the drama earlier...

Samatha:But on the otherhand, we did discover some useful informations about a couple of people.

Guy:Oh yeah... what's the info that you got?

Samatha:Well, for one thing... my name is actually Samatha.

Foxy:Samatha huh... has a nice ring to it.

Guy:Oh, so that's why you called her Samatha...

(And after one awkward moment)

Goat Lady:...anyways, we also discover some information about you Blonde Guy.

Blonde Guy:Really, so have you discover my true name?

Goat Lady:Yes, your real name is actually Sean.

Blonde Guy:Sean huh...(And his name has change from Blonde Guy to Sean)Got any more information about me...

Samatha:Well... you and me... we're...

(But before she can finish, she hestitated and turned away from then, Goat Lady turn and chat with her)

Sean:What's seen to be the problen?

Man:Mabey she's going to say that your his girlfriend.

Sean:*Blushing* Hey... it's properly something else...

Foxy:Right, like the fact that your "Girlfriend" just cheated with Guy.

Guy:Hey don't drag me into this situation.

Sean:Well, either way... atlease we can get some more info...

(And after a few seconds later, the girls turned to then)

Samatha:Sean... you and me, we're brother and sisters.

Sean:We're... sisters...

Samatha:Yeah, I know it's hard to beleive, but it's true.

Sean:Huh... I would never know that we're sisters.

Man:Or the fact that you never know that until now, but why was she taking a long time to tell you that?

(Samatha hestiated as Goat Lady interupted her)

Goat Lady:Well that's all the information that we discover...

Guy:Except the fact that you two make lovey lovey on me.

Man:Will you drop it already.

Guy:Hey, I'm just... wait... I wonder...

Samatha:What is it now Guy...

Guy:Before you two did the thing... I went to open the trunk, and I discover that the engine is fine.

Man:Huh... WHY DIDN'T YOU SAID THAT EARLIER!

Guy:It was hard to notice it until I went up close.

Sean:Well... eitherway, atlease we got transportation, so who's going to drive.

Guy:I better drive.

Sean:Why?

Guy:Well...(And after he stares at then for a few moment)I did discover the limo in working condition...

(Then he rushes to the driver seat, and Sean, Samatha, Goat Lady, and Foxy went into the back room, and Man went into the passoner seat)

(Guy:I hope this works)

(Guy then turn the key, and after a couple of reps, the limo started up)

Guy:YES!

(Guy then reverse the Limo, and drive down the streets again)

(1 hour later)

(They drived into the city to see the emptyness of the city when Guy notices that the gas is running low)

Guy:Shit... hey guys, we're running out of gas, where should we park?

Sean:Well... why not we park in a store...

Man:No, how about a hotel.

Goat Lady:No way, I'm not going to a run-down hotel, how about a gas station.

Samatha:And where are we going to sleep, the floor, no way, what about...(She then notices a studio) a studio?

Sean:Why?

Samatha:Well... it has food, and a place to rest...

Man:And why not the others?

Samatha:Well... for starter... have you seen any places nearby that could have all three things.

(They took a look around and saw other buildings, but none that they memtion)

Man:Shit... your right...

Sean:But why a studio?

Guy:No time, let's just get in the studio...

(Guy then drive the limo into the parking lot, and the guys went into the studio, and apon entering, they see a huge hall with a bunch of doors and stairs, and one big area with a huge stalls around the area)

Man:Woah... what a huge place... it's going to take us days to search this place.

Guy:Mabey we can split up in three groups of two, I'll be with Man, you be with Foxy, and you two brother and sisters will be together.

Sean:Right...

(Then they separate into three places)

(In Sean's P.O.V)

(Sean and Samatha was walking in the upper section as they see three doors, and a huge banner that said "Hall of Champions")

Sean:Hall of Champions? What's that?

Samatha:I don't know... mabey it's a dedication on people...

Sean:If that's a case, then where's the statues, the pledges, or even posters?

Samatha:...I don't know... but... couldn't the door be related to the Hall of Champions...

Sean:Could be... let's check all of then...

Samatha:Right...

(Then they went into the first door, but before they enter, they read what's on the door)

Sean:Rouge the Bat? Who is she?

Samatha:How can you tell if it's a guy?

Sean:Last time I check, I think no guy's is ever named Rouge.

Samatha:Right...

(They then went inside, and apon entering, they saw a huge room that looks like a normal house)

Sean:Wow, what a place.

Samatha:Yeah, it looks like a house, and since we're the only people in this room...

Sean:No we are not taking over this room.

Samatha:Aw come on, it's not like they're going to use it.

Sean:And you have no respect for the dead.

Samatha:Besides, where's the bodies.

(Sean search around the whole room, and found nothing)

Sean:No idea... but I do wonder, where are the bodies...

Samatha:I don't know... we haven't seen a single body at all.

Sean:Right...(He then see's a picture on the table)What's this?

(Samatha then takes a look at the picture frame, and inside the photo shows a blue hedgehog, and four white bats, with one younger than the three bats, and the two bat's are taller than the other two white bats)

Samatha:It looks like a family picture.

Sean:Huh... but why four bats and a hedgehog.

Samatha:Mabey the blue hedgehog and that white bat are a couple.

Sean:Could be... let's check out the other places.

Samatha:Right.

(Then they left the first room, and look at the second door that show's a plague on the door "Jake the Penguine")

(Meanwhile:At Guy's P.O.V)

(Guy and Man was walking through the lower section of the studio when Man suddenly stopped, and a few seconds later, Guy notices him stopping)

Guy:What's wrong Man?

Man:I don't know, but I just have a feeling that someone's... ain't always what they seens...

Guy:So what... are you saying that one of us is... not what they seen...

Man:Right... I just have this... cold feeling that somethings wrong...

Guy:You sure... cause the last...(But then he stop)Huh... now I'm getting a cold feeling as well.

(Then they turned to see a door)

Man:Wait, are you implying that...

Guy:Well it's either that, or I'm crazy, let's check it out.

(Then Guy and Man went to the door, and after they open the door, they discover that it's a closet)

Man:So what now crazy.

Guy:Wha... what... what the...(Guy turned, and see's a bunch of numbers on the handle)What's with the number...

Man:Huh?

Guy:Man, take a look at this...

(Man take's a look at the handle, and discover that there's numbers on the handle)

Man:Shit... this door is like a puzzle... but why...

Guy:I don't know...(He then look at the side of the door and discover a bunch of numbers on the frame)But I'm pretty sure that the number could connect to the door.

(Guy then grab the handle, close the door, and after a few nods and turns later, he notices a latch opening, and he open the door, to discover a whole different room)

Man:What the... what the hell is this place...

Guy:I don't know, but let just say that this place is a huge puzzel.

Man:So... let's check it out.

Guy:Right.

(Then both Man and Guy went in the strange new room)

(Meanwhile:In Foxy's P.O.V)

(Foxy and Goat Lady was walking down the hall when they notices a hall that shows 25 doors)

Foxy:Woah, why is this place has 25 doors in one hall?

Goat Lady:I don't know, but let's check each one, and mabey we can find more information.

Foxy:Right(Then they scan the doors untill Foxy notices the door that shows a plague "Sean" on it)Hey Goat Lady, I found Sean's door.

Goat Lady:Huh...(She turned to see the door)that's strange... why would Sean have his own door?

Foxy:I don't know, but I'm checking it anyway.

(Foxy then run towards to the door, and crash through the door)

Goat Lady:FOXY, YOU IDIOT!(She then ran to him as he was getting up)WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU CRASH THROUGH THE DOOR FOR!

Foxy:I was not going to check if the door's lock or not, and besides, it's not like he know's that the door's broken, hell, he doesn't even know that he has a door yet, now come on and help me search for clues about him.

(And before she can say anything, Foxy then search through the room as Goat Lady decided to search the place)

Goat Lady:Ugh, Foxy is such an idiot...(She search around the place until she notices a small hole on the wall)What the... it look's like a small hole was made here, and judging by the size of the hole, I'm guessing it was used to hanged something, but what...(She took a quick look around until she notice a picture on the ground, and when she grab the photo and take a look at it, she was shock of what she saw)

Will the other four find out about thenself, will Samatha review the truth about thenself, what did Goat Lady saw in that photo that shock her, and what about that mysterious room that Guy and Man find out, and why am I talking like this for some reason, well stay tune as we head to our final chapter of the 13 round trillogy.

Oh and if you ever wanted to make up a final challenge, now's your chance, from now to the final two, you will have a chance to make your very own final challenge that the final two will have to face, the top three will make a cameo appereance, and the winner will be a host of that last challenge, here are some rules.

1:The Final challenge must consisted of five challenges, no more, and no less.

2:The Final challenge must have a gimick to the challenge, for example, in the first UDC show, the final challenge was consisted of World Tour, and in the 2nd UDC show, it was consised of the famous SAW franchise.

And 3:You must set a penalty that make sense with the gimick, because if it doesn't, then I won't count it as a final challenge.

So good luck, and I'll see you later.


	19. The Deadly Truth

**REVENGE OF THE ULTIMATE DARE CHALLENGE**

**The Deadly Truth**

(Foxy was searching around when he notices her with the picture frame on her hand)

Foxy:Hey Goat Lady, what you got there?(He went behind her, and saw not a picture, but a news bulletin, and on it shows Sean on Earth with a bulletin "Sean Dominates Earth "Ruler of Earth"")What the... WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!

Goat Lady:I don't know... I don't know...

(Goat Lady stays one place as Foxy ran all around the room in rage after he discovers the information from Sean, and after a few minutes later, Foxy stopped running, and went to Goat Lady)

Foxy:Goat Lady, I understand how you feel, but you have to understand that this man is dangerous, we need to guard ourself from him, we need to get the people to...

Goat Lady:HOW DO YOU KNOW FOXY, HOW DO YOU KNOW...

Foxy:Relax Goat Lady, relax...

Goat Lady:HOW, HOW CAN YOU TELL IF HE'S DANGEROUS!

Foxy:Look, let's just search some more information about him, and see if he's deadly, or not, alright.

Goat Lady:Well... fine...

Foxy:Okay, let's continue searching.

(Then Foxy and Goat Lady continue to search)

(Meanwhile, In Guy's P.O.V)

(Guy and Man was walking through a strange room when Guy notices a huge computer in the next room)

Guy:Hey take a look over there.

(They then went into the next room with the huge computer)

Man:Woah...

Guy:I know...

Man:What's this for?

Guy:I don't know... hold on, mabey these lights can work.

(Guy then flick the switch as the lights turn on, and they can now see a bunch of photo's with people's face with red X's across there faces)

Man:What the... who are these people?

Guy:I don't know, but why do they had these X's across their faces?

Man:I don't know... but the real question is why do they have then here for?

Guy:Shit... good point...(Guy then notices a face that doesn't have a red X on the face that looks like Man)Hey Man, I think I found your face.

Man:Really?(He then went to his face, and grab it, and it shows a information about him)Wait a minute... wait... yes... yes...

Guy:What is it Man?

Man:It's not Man guy, I found my true name.

Guy:Oh shit really.

Man:Yeah, my real name is actually Than.(And thus, his name is change from Man to Than(And I rhyme it like a boss))And I'm betting that if we can find the others, then we can find out about our true self.

Guy:You're right man... I mean Than.(Then they search the place as Guy notices something in the computer)What the...

Than:What is it Guy?

Guy:Take a look at the screen.

(Than then turned to the screen as they see Sean and Samatha in a room that look like a mansion)

Than:What the... what kind of sick twisted joke is this...

Guy:I don't know, but there's other camera's at different locations...

Than:But... we haven't came across one single security camera at all, how the hell is someone getting the footage?

Guy:I don't know, but I'm going to meet up with then upstairs, you continue to search on the cameras and find anything on the people.

Than:Right...

(And Guy ran to the door as Than continue to search for more info from the wall and on the computer)

(In Sean's P.O.V)

(Sean and Samatha was leaving the second door, and was about to check out the third room when they heard screaming)

?:OW... SON OF THE...

Sean:What the...(Sean then ran towards to the door, and went in, only to discover Guy on the floor in a japanese room, and Samatha came to him shortly after)Guy? What are you doing here?

Guy:Ugh... I don't know, the first thing I knew... me and Than was...

Samatha:Wait, who's Than?

Guy:Long story, anyways, I thought that door would take me to the same place I was before, but I was wrong... but I don't know what happened?

Sean:So in other word, there's a secret room in this place.

Guy:Yeah, but it doesn't make sense.

Samatha:What do you mean Guy?

Guy:Well, when me and Than found the secret room, it was in the lower area, and when I went through the door to meet you guys, I ended up in the second floor.

Samatha:So your telling me that one room can change floors, that doesn't make any sense?

Sean:Unless... Guy, did you say that you found a secret room?

Guy:Yeah... where are you...

(Sean then walk into the secret room, and close the door, and after a few seconds later, Guy open the door to discover the secret room is gone, and it shows a closet)

Samatha:What the... SEAN!

?:Over here Samatha.

(And after they left the room, and went in back the first room they went earlier, they discover Sean in the room)

Guy:How did you...

Sean:I should've known, this room, it's like... a elevator?

Samatha:What, really...

Sean:Then explain how I got here if I went through that door.(After a while of then not saying anything)So we got a room that teleported from closet to closets, but who made it?

Guy:I don't know, but let's meet up with Than to see if he get's anymore information?

Sean:Right...

(Then they went into the secret room as they find Than with 5 files on the table)

Samatha:Man? What are you doing here?

Than:Uh Guy... didn't you tell then?

Guy:I did, but...

Sean:Wait, your Than.

Than:Yep, oh, and I also came across some interesting information's about ourself.

Samatha:Interesting information?

Than:Yeah, as for starters, Guy, I found your real name.

Guy:Really(He then went towards his file, but upon reading his file, he stopped for a moment)Oh...

Sean:What's wrong Guy?

Guy:Oh... it's nothing...

Than:Why, is your name stupid Cylo.

Guy:SHUT IT THAN!

Sean:Wait, your name's Cylo?

(And after Guy stopped for a moment)

Guy:Yes... my name is Cylo...(And thus, his name is change from Guy to Cylo)

(And a few minutes later, Than and Sean started laughing as Cylo looks down in shame)

Samatha:Aw come on Cylo, it's a cute name.

Cylo:Oh...*Blushing*...thanks Samatha...

(And after they laugh, Than calm down as he grabs an another file)

Than:Hahaha... anyway's...Samatha, are you really sure you and Sean are brother and sisters?

Samatha:Huh... what are you talking about?

Than:Because accordingly to this file, you and Sean are a married couple.

(And after Sean and Samatha look at each other)

Sean & Samatha:WHAT!

Than:It's true.

(Than passed the file to Sean as he read the file)

Sean:Samatha, why did you lied to us about being sisters?

Samatha:Well... I didn't believe that we're a married couple... and I thought that...

Sean:Look, if you said that we're not a married couple, then that's fine.

Samatha:Oh, *Blushing* really...

Than:Huh, anyway's, can anyone of you get's Goat Lady and Foxy.

Samatha:Oh, I'll go get then.(Then she went towards the door)Wait, how do I use this door?

Sean:Good point, if we were going to use that door, we need to practice it first.

Cylo:Right.

(Then they went to the door to check it out)

(Meanwhile:In Goat Lady's P.O.V)

(Goat Lady and Foxy was searching around the place)

Goat Lady:Found anything?

Foxy:Nope... it seen's that the only clue is this supposedly real/fake news bulletin.

Goat Lady:So in other words...

Foxy:Yep, this is the only evidence we have, and we may have a dangerous person at our hands.

Goat Lady:No...

(Goat Lady dropped to her knees as Foxy goes towards her)

Foxy:Look Goat Lady, I know it's sad...

?:What do you mean sad.

(They turned to see Samatha behind then as they jump back in surprise)

Goat Lady:SAMATHA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?

Samatha:Relax, me and the others had found the...(She then smell something strange)Ewww... what's that smell...

(They turned to Foxy as they seen his pants wet)

Foxy:Hey, it's not me... it's... it's... okay you better keep it a secret from the other guys.

Goat Lady:Fine... I'll keep it a secret.

Samatha:I'm not sure Goat Lady.

Foxy:What do you mean?

Samatha:Well, how do you think I found you guy's here.

Goat Lady:Wait, you mean...(She then went into the secret room and see's then laughing their ass off)Oh...

Foxy:AW COME ON!

(Foxy then went into the secret room and attempts to beat the living shit out of then)

Samatha:Anyway's, what were you doing on the ground anyway?

Goat Lady:Oh... it's... it's nothing...

Samatha:Right... anyway's we found information about you.

Goat Lady:Really? Well let's check it out.

(Then they went to the room where they found Foxy on the ground)

Than:Don't ask, anyway's I found out both of your names.

Goat Lady:Really?

Than:Yeah, for starters, Goat Lady, your real name is Tsuna, and Foxy's real name is Ruin.

Goat Lady:Huh, Tsuna huh, sounds Japanese.(And thus, Her name change from Goat Lady to Tsuna, and his name change from Foxy to Ruin)So that mean's we all got our names back.

Sean:Right, and we got some information about each other, but it does raise some questions...

Foxy:Well... mabey we can try to find more about ourself later, it's getting late anyway's.

Sean:Huh.(Sean check's the clock)So it is... well, I've gotta get going, I'm guessing you know where your rooms are.

(And after they nodded, Sean then went through the door, and after he closes the door, Ruin then grab's the news bulletin from the frame, and place it on the table)

Ruin:Guy's, take a look at this.

(The others then takes a look at the bulletin as Tsuna takes the bulletin away)

Tsuna:RUIN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!

Samatha:What the...

Than:Why... what's going on Ruin?

Ruin:Tsuna founded that in Sean's room.

Samatha:Wha... is that true Tsuna?

Tsuna:Well... yeah... but I told him that this could be fake.

Ruin:Tsuna, look around you, there are people with a red X's on the faces, and we haven't seen these people at all, have you.

(Tsuna tries to speak, but can't say anything)

Than:Wait a minute, if that's the case, then why did he spared us, and why does he have his own file?

Ruin:Well, mabey he made that file to give himself alibi, because she founded it in a hard to see location, and thus must've been responsible for killing the other people and removing then from existence.

Cylo:Woah... but... why did he spared us...

Ruin:Don't know?, that's why we should send someone to get the information from him.

(The others tried to choose as Samatha moves forward)

Samatha:I'll do it...

Tsuna:Why?

Than:Oh yeah, Sean and Samatha are a married couple.

Ruin:Huh, so why...

Samatha:I just don't feel that I truly love him, let alone marrying him...

Cylo:Oh..., but...

Samatha:Look, if I'm willing to risk my life to save your lives... *Snivles* I'll do it.

Ruin:Alright, well, good luck, and tomorrow, if we can't get the info, I'll take care of the situation, okay.

Samatha:*Snivles*Okay...(Then Samatha goes into the door to see Sean with his shorts on)Hey Sean.

Sean:Oh... Hey Samatha, can I help you?

Samatha:Well... I... I... I was wondering... if I can sleep with you...

Sean:Huh? Why?

(Samatha hesitated to answer that question)

(Samatha:Oh god, got to think of something embarrassing to clear my motive, but what...)

Samatha:Well... I'm... scared of the dark...

Sean:Huh?

Samatha:I'm scared of the dark by myself, and I usually have someone or something on my side, so do you mind...

Sean:No, I don't mind.

Samatha:Thanks, I'll go change.(Samatha then went into the bathroom to get change)(Samatha:Aw man, now I'm sleeping with him, oh god I'm scared, someone help me...)

(After 20 minutes later, Samatha got out of the bathroom, and sit's next to Sean on the bed)

Sean:So Samatha...

Samatha:*Blushing*Sean...

Sean:So, I do wonder... how our life would be like if we were married...

Samatha:Yeah... but let me ask you a question Sean, if you were ruler of some country, how would you treat the country?

Sean:Oh... well... if I was a ruler of some country... I would treat it with fun, and yet respected to everybody, and sure there would be guys that tries to ruin people's live's, but I would defend there lives to the best I can.

Samatha:Wow... that's... actually nice.

Sean:Yeah... and if I were to treat the womens well, I would treat it with kindness.

(Sean then put his hand to move her hair away from her face)

Samatha:*Blushing*Oh Sean...

(Then they kiss as they went under the covers on the bed)

(In the next day)

(Samatha was waking up as she smelled food)

Samatha:What the...(Samatha got up, and went to the kitchen to see Sean making breakfast)Oh... morning Sean...

Sean:Oh hey, I'm just making some breakfast.

Samatha:Yeah, yeah... but... did we...

Sean:Oh no, we just make out, and then we slept for a while.

Samatha:Oh, thanks... I was worried...

Sean:No problem Samatha...

Samatha:Just let me get ready...

(Samatha then went to the bathroom to get ready, and after that, she was about to go to the kitchen, but before she can enter, she heard a tap, and when she turned, she saw Ruin in the closet, so she went to him)

Ruin:So Samatha, what did you found out.

Samatha:Ruin, Sean isn't responsible for killing those people.

Ruin:What... why the hell...

Samatha:When I ask, he said that he would treat the world with fun and respect, he would never kill those people.

Ruin:How, he could've brainwash you, now let me tell you this, make sure Sean get's in the closet first by 11:55.

Samatha:Why?

Ruin:Because we were going to meet up for our meeting at 12:00, so I figure that I would have a nice "Chat" with Sean to save our life.

Samatha:What, but I told you...

Ruin:Look Samatha, just get Sean in here, or I'll do it myself, got it...(Samatha tries to say something, but hesitated, and nodded)Good, now let Sean know to be here by 11:55 or else.

(He close the closet as Samatha tries not to cry as she went into the kitchen)

Sean:Hey, breakfast is ready.

Samatha:Oh...

Sean:Wh... what's wrong Samatha?

Samatha:Sean...(Samatha:What should I do... should I tell him, or should I not, either way, he's going to get killed, and it'll all be my fault)It'... it's... kinda hard to explain...

Sean:What do you mean?

Samatha:Well...(I should warm him, but what would happened...)there's a meeting at the secret room at 11:55 A.M.

Sean:11:55 A.M, okay... but why...

Samatha:Well, it's what they said back at the secret room when you left.

Sean:Right, I'll try to remember the time.

Samatha:Yeah...

(Then they eat for a while)

(At 11:53 A.M)

(Sean was getting ready as Samatha look's at Sean getting change)

(Samatha:Aw man... that's it, I can't take it anymore)

(Samatha then went to Sean while he's finishing getting change)

Sean:Samatha, what are you...

Samatha:Sean, I need to tell you something, Ruin is going to kill you.

Sean:What!

Samatha:He's going to kill you because he suspected that you were responsible for kill all those people.

Sean:WHAT! Shit, we got to get out of here.

Samatha:Right!

(But before they can leave, they are caught by Ruin with a shotgun aiming at then)

Ruin:I should've never sent you, I knew you would screw this up, now get on the floor Samatha.

Samatha:But...

Ruin:NOW SAMATHA!(And Samatha drops to the floor crying in fear)Good, and as for you Sean, I'm not going to risk having you around as you tried to kill all of us, so I'm doing then a favor and ending you now.

Sean:I'm not the guy responsible for this incident, you went mad in rage.

Ruin:You can't understand how you live, but I'll kill you before it's too late.

(Before Ruin can fired his shotgun, she pushed him out of the way, and she ended up getting blasted by Ruin, the noise causes the others to enter the room as Ruin dropped the shotgun and Sean dropping to Samatha)

Sean:Samatha, SAMATHA!

Tsuna:Samatha, what happend to you!

Sean:Ruin shot her.

Than:YOU SON OF THE BITCH!

Cylo:WHY DID YOU SHOT HER!

Ruin:IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT SHE GOT IN THE WAY, HE WAS GOING TO DIE, BUT I'M NOT GOING TO MISS THIS NEXT SHOT!

(Ruin grabbed the shotgun, and fired at Sean before they can stop him, but then suddenly, the bullets stop in mid-air, and suddenly vanish)

Cylo:What the...

(Then they notices the roof ripping open to see a huge blackhole from the skies)

Tsuna:WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!

(They tried to run, but they were getting suck into the blackhole, and after that, all they see is darknesss)

(In a strange room)

(There eye's are getting back to normal as they seen to be in a tube, and before they can say anything, the hatches open up as each one get's out of the tube)

Cylo:Oww... what happened...

Sean:I don't know, the last time I remember, we were in a limo, and I was having a strange dream about me having amesia...

Samatha:Yeah... me too...

Than:So did I...

?:Well... glad you make it...

(They turned to see John above from the rails)

Ruin:John, what the hell is going on...

John:Oh... I hate to point it out to you... but I'm not John.

Tsuna:What... you're not John... then...

(And before Tsuna can finish, smoke appear around John, and a few seconds later, John and turned into Troy)

Than:What the... What the hell's going on Troy!

Troy:This expereance that you went through, it was nothing more than a challenge.

Sean:What... that whole expereance was a challenge?

Troy:That's right, this challenge was to expereance the relationship if you're in an apocalypse situation, and stay alive throughout the situation, and although most of you survive the challenge, only one died before that person can be safe.

Tsuna:But if most of the people survive, then that's mean...

(They turned to Samatha)

Troy:That's correct, Samatha has been elimiated from the challenge.

Cylo:Oh... Sean... are you...

Sean:No... I... I CAN'T BELIEVE IT, SAMATHA CAN'T LOSE!

Samatha:Sean, it's alright...

Sean:Samatha, we promise each other that we make it to the top 5, and...

Samatha:Sean, I know we made that promise together, but Sean, I want you to promise me Sean.

Sean:Promise you what?

Samatha:Promise me that you'll won't worry about me, and try to make it to the top, will you promise me that Sean..

Sean:Samatha...

Samatha:Will you promise me that you won't worry about me...

Sean:...ok, I promise.

(Then they kiss for two minutes as Troy sends Samatha through the trapdoor, Sean drop to the ground, and started crying, the others crowed him to see if they can make him feel better, and Troy then walk to the next room, and grabbed the tape, and went upstairs to view the tape)

(Meanwhile:In Samatha's P.O.V)

(Samatha:Ow... where the hell am I)(She got up, and take a look around to see nothing)(Samatha:So... this is the Nightmare zone, well... it's not so bad, and it's kinda roomy in here...)(She walk for a while until she see's two people making out, but upon closer inspection, she discover that one of then is Sean)(Samatha:What the... what's he doing here)

Samatha:SEAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!

(The two couple turned to Samatha to see Sean(N) and a female woman)

?(N):Well well well... what do we have here...

Sean(N):It seens that Samatha had finally show up after being with the other filthy dogs.

Samatha:Sean, why would you...(But after a closer look, she see's that Sean is different, his hair is black, and his skin is pale)Wait... NIGHTMARE! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM!

Nightmare(N):Get over it Samatha, you lose, he left you after he had discover that your lifestyle is too boring.

Samatha:THAT'S NOT TRUE, HE LOVES ME FOR WHO I AM!

Sean(N):Oh you bought that crap, the only reason why I said that because your god damn sexy, but with each time we spend together, the more time I realise that your nothing more than a boredom and a slut, in fact, that one time we kiss before you left, I have to ran next door just to get the blow dryer to get rid of that shitty saliva you call a kiss.

Samatha:No... it's not true.

Nightmare(N):Oh it's true Samatha, and I happened to be the one that save him from your slutty terrors.

(Samatha dropped to the knees and started to cry)

Samatha:Stop it... just stop it...

Sean(N):But don't worry Samatha, I got some guys that you can have sex with while we do our things...(He snapped his finger, and suddenly, Samatha is overwhelm by a bunch of guys out of nowhere, and started crowding her)Have fun...

(Samatha tries to reach for Sean(N) as the guys block her visions)

Tsuna:1

Than:1

Ruin:1

Sean:1

Cylo:1

Samatha:6th x

Metal:7th x

Matt:9th x

Dex:9th x

Don:10th x

Anon:11th x

Nega Sean:12th x

Stephen:13th x

Jen:14th x

Dash:15th x

Darkness:16th x

Kicks:17th x

Ike:18th x

Amber:19th x

Black Rose:20th x

Maledict:21st x

Zied:22th x


End file.
